


Youngbloods: Tales From The Zones

by FallOut_Paramore (JetBlackSunshine), JetBlackSunshine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackSunshine/pseuds/FallOut_Paramore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackSunshine/pseuds/JetBlackSunshine
Summary: Keep running kid.A chronicle of the lives and stories from the zones of the Youngbloods, Galaxies and Fabulous Four as they encounter Draculoids, wreak havoc and hopefully bring the company known as Better Living Industries to it's knees.Basically a collection of short and linked stories featuring 5 Seconds Of Summer, Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance, based in the Danger Days/ Killjoys universe.





	1. Introduction and Characters

Welcome to a collection of linked short stories loosely based on the Danger Days universe by My Chemical Romance but also including members of some other bands particularly those of Fall Out Boy and 5 Seconds Of Summer that make up most of the main characters. 

I say loosely as my knowledge comes from the video clips and some of the info that was floating around at the time. I haven't read the Killjoy comics so i'm not sure what happened in those. So this is basically my take on what I know and what best fits the story. ^^;

This might not always be linear. So there will be time jumps etc. between stories or backtracks to certain events. I'm going to be jumping between a few different characters as well but will usually mark who we're up to at the beginning of each story. 

I'll add who these characters actually are as they come into the story but here's a list of the killjoys that will be in the story other than the original MCR ones to help if you forget:

 **Death Spider:** _Joe_

 **Electric Spark** : _Patrick_

 **Daring Ace:** _Pete_

 **Ghost Blade:** _Andy_

 **Radioactive Kitten** : _Michael_

 **Raging Galaxy:** _Ashton_

 **Cosmic Collider** Calum

 **Atomic Blaster** Luke

 

 

 


	2. 1-Start Running

****

**_Many Years Ago-Joe's P.O.V._ **

"Pete, you've got to stop doing this." I sighed, as I leant my elbow on the door to his room. We'd been here so many times before and I always wondered with a heavy heart which one of these conversations would be our last.

"My mum called you again, didn't she?" Pete spoke darkly his eyes downcast, he turned on his bed so that he was no longer facing me. His eyes out the window instead. There wasn't much to see out there, an endless skyline of grey and black buildings the white tunnelled streets down below.

"She did." I sighed, closing the door and taking the seat beside him on the bed. I pushed back my curly hair out of my eyes as I sat. "If anyone finds out you're the one defacing and stealing from their storages the Dracs will be here instead of me."

"Joe..."

"I know, I don't agree with them either. I think you and I both know how messed up all of this is." I sighed, shooting him a worried gaze, as I reached out a hand towards him, "You promised you wouldn't do this anymore."

Pete was quiet, unresponsive. I frowned; I knew this look. It wasn't just about what he'd done. There was more to it than that. I realised this wasn't him just trying to mess with the Dracs.

"Pete did something happen, did your dad come back?" I asked quietly.

Pete shook his head; his eyes were distant and far away. We sat in an awkward silence. I let out a sigh, Pete was difficult to deal with when he was like this. Push him, and he would get so mad that he wouldn't speak to you for days. Don't push him enough and he'd go again and do something stupid.

"No, I found out about them."

"About who Pete?" I questioned. I was nervous, I didn't like the tone in his voice.

His eyes flickered to the windows and the door for a moment. He spoke softly. "The Killjoys. They're fighting for our freedom from Better Living."

I raised an eyebrow. He passed me across a picture. A picture of a man with bright red hair and a dark blue jacket was in the frame. He held a bright yellow gun with black stripes in his hand, and when Pete turned it over, I saw what looked like a code written on the back. A time perhaps? Maybe even a meeting spot?

"These guys know what they're talking about." Pete spoke, "They're incredible, doing what I do but on a much larger scale. I mean BLI consider them criminals but-"

I stared down at the photograph. Thinking over his words. There was really someone out there like that doing all of this. Pete had been doing things for years, stealing important items from BLI. Neither of us took the pills prescribed to every person in the city, I'd stopped after Pete had taken them from me. Unlike me, he seemed to be immune to their effects and realised what they did to people, turning them into robots. I couldn't help but feel like I was staring into a photograph of his future.

"There's going to be a meeting tonight." Pete exclaimed. "We should go. I want to learn more about them."

I bit my lip; it was one thing admiring a person like this. But in our world doing so could get you killed or much worse. Even the two of us not taking the pills was considered a threat, and since being freed from them I could always tell why. I could understand every word Pete was saying, but we were still only young. Maybe when we were older but even then. They were wanted criminals; it was one thing to steal things and cause trouble occasionally and another to make it your life. Did he really want to go down that path?

Even going to a meeting like this was dangerous, if Dracs showed up I'd hate to think what would happen. The people of Better Living frowned upon people that challenged their system. What would happen to our parents-

"Joe please-" He begged with wide eyes. It was clear that he wanted to go, but probably only if I came. I knew it would be worse for me if he tried to go along on his own. If something happened, I could never live with myself.

"Okay." I sighed. The more I thought about it this was better than him stealing more stuff. Besides it was only one night right it wasn't like I was signing myself up for life.

**********

The small room was crowded with people. A few had masks and bright hair and jackets much like the Killjoy I'd seen in the photo. I stuck close to Pete, who seemed confident in the room of mismatched people. There was anticipation in the air, as the one they named Party Poison walked into the room. His bright yellow spotted mask firmly on his face. He looked amazed at the small crowd that had built to see him.

"Thanks, for all coming out tonight. I know how difficult it would've been for some of you to get here." He begun taking a mic and chair on stage. There were cheers and yells from around the room. Party Poison smiled chuckling into his microphone.

As he spoke of his adventures, I found myself hanging on each and every one of his words. He told stories of life outside of the zones. A life that kids like Pete and I had never known. The terrifying battles he'd had with Dracs and SCARCROW's. His friends, the other Killjoys. They had unusual names but inspiring stories. It soon felt almost as if I knew them myself.

"Stay dangerous everyone and goodnight." He nodded, before disappearing from the stage.

Maybe it was just the stars in my eyes, but I could suddenly see Pete's point. Party Poison was incredible. I could somehow see the two of us making a life for ourselves as Killjoys. Pete was an expert thief, the only person to have ever caught him was his own mother. My skills in making things was legendary, and I was sure in time I could come to learn a lot more.

I let out a long sigh, he'd dragged me here, but my mind toyed with the idea that there was more out there for Pete and myself. There was a whole world out there for us and I was desperate to be part of it. It would be a chance to help make change happen and no longer live with so much fear but to take it on headfirst. No more of Pete sneaking out like vigilante in the middle of the night. We wouldn't just be sneaking out; we'd be living it. It was terrifying but exhilarating at the same time.

"What did you think?" Pete asked anxiously as we left with the group of people.

"Pete we're doing this." I nodded, "The first chance we get, we're going to be like him one day."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	3. 2-Electric Spark

**_Pete/ Daring Ace's POV_ **

"You really think that guy will be able to help us?" I raised a sceptical eyebrow at Death Spider, the red clad frizzy haired killjoy beside me. It was late at night as we sat on the roof of a Better Living Industry compound; I could see a group of Dracs practising their aim on a nearby shooting range. Occasionally jet black BLI cars would exit the garage on the other side of the building, the small ghost like face emblazed on the side of each one.  That wasn't what we were here for though. We'd been watching a blonde-haired guy for the past hour through the glass window that lead into the laboratory as he'd worked. Joe had seemed to think he was something special, but I was uncertain. 

I trusted Death Spider with my life. Joe and I had been childhood friends and he'd in many ways kept me from death more times than I could count. When we'd become Killjoys, Joe had taken on the name of Death Spider, his outfit was a dark red leather jacket with a large white and black Spider hand painted on the back. A small spider patch was also on the front. This matched with a black mask with a small spider insignia in the bottom corner. Meanwhile I had taken on the name of Daring Ace, my usual ensemble becoming a black leather jacket with a white Ace symbol on the back like a playing card. My mask decorated with a black and white harlequin pattern.

"Ace, I've been watching him for a few days. He knows how everything works. He's a genius." Death Spider accentuated. 

"He's working for BLI though what makes you think he'll help us?" I frowned.

"Watch and see." Death Spider grinned.

Sceptical, I turned back to the window to see a group of Dracs entered the room, examining the males work. One produced a vial; I noticed the single tablet sitting in there. From the markings, I recognised it immediately it was the one of those tablets. One of the methods that the heads used to control their citizens to prevent them from becoming Killjoys like Death Spider and myself. By the time I was a teenager, I found myself immune to them. I struggled every day to fit in and play their game, everyone around me was like a robot. It was easier once I talked Joe out of taking them. It was comforting to have someone who could see the same flaws I could.

The male nodded, accepting the vial with an eager nod. He seemed to watch them carefully as they left the room. The moment the metallic door shut he removed it from the vial. He grabbed something from his work bench, the tablet seemed to dissolve under the liquid. The guy let out a sigh of what almost looked like relief.

"He seems to destroy the ones they give him every single day. I don't think they know he does it." Spider continued.

"Amazing." I gasped staring at the male in awe. I'd thought that when I was a teenager hiding them in a box in my room had been good enough. Yet physically destroying them took much more effort. Especially when you were working on their grounds. How was he pulling it off? There must be so many cameras and so many people watching him. 

I turned to find my partner had now left my side. I searched, fear striking me, only to find him down further making his way down the rooftop. 

"Spidey, where are you going?" I called down to him. 

"To help him that's what."

I stared at him.

"Come on, don't you see? He's like us. He needs our help." Spider insisted.

I considered Death Spiders words for a moment. I'd always sworn and been proud of the fact that I would help someone else in trouble. I looked back down into the window where the guy was working. He looked miserable; it was clear he wasn't one of them. I put my hand to the windowpane with a pang of loneliness and sympathy in my heart knowing exactly how he must feel. 

"Alright, but if he freaks, we're out." 

Death Spider shot me a smug smile as he lowered himself from the compounds roof and I reluctantly followed him. 

"This is great and all but how do you expect to get in?" 

"Geez Ace did you think I didn't already have a plan? I'm going to hack into the main system and cut their cameras. Then use a security key card to get inside." Death Spider grinned as he fiddled with his jammer device. "Then we'll make it to that guys lab and have a chat."

I was a little nervous about his plan, there were too many holes in it. Too many ways the Dracs could discover us. Yet I already knew it was too late to back out as Death Spider waved the card at the machine before slipping it in his pocket.

Then the door slid open, revealing a sterile metal corridor, that lead far off into the distance. Thankfully there didn't seem to be anyone else around. Death Spider took off in front of me and I followed him as he headed down the corridor, making a sharp left turn as we entered. 

His eyes were flickering between the corridor and the small screen on his jamming device. I kept an eye out behind us making sure there weren't any Dracs or S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W behind us. 

We made it to another door and Death Spider punched in a few numbers. The electronic door slid open a few seconds later, revealing the lab that we'd been watching from above. I saw the blonde’s eyes lock on the door. He took us in for a moment, seeming to be confused by our appearance. He let out a sharp gasp before raising his hands, "I didn't do anything, I swear!" He yelled. 

We walked towards him, but the young male slowly backed away from us. His face pale, and his body trembling. He was afraid of us. I wasn't too sure who he thought we were though; did he think we were part of BLI or had realised that we were just two Killjoys. 

"We know, that's why we're here. I'm Death Spider, and this is Daring Ace." Joe introduced, I tried my best to put on a warm and comforting smile. Though from the male’s expression I don't think it was helping. "You?"

"Uh, Patrick." He spoke nervously, slowing putting down his hands. Seeming to realise we weren't that big of a threat or at the very least weren't here to hurt him. 

The man watched us silently as we scanned around his laboratory. I was impressed as I walked the rows of science equipment and blueprints, there were so many amazing designs in here. No wonder the guys in BLI always seemed so much more advanced than us. My hands itched to take some with us, but I knew from Death Spiders words that wasn't the purpose of our visit. We were recruiting not just stealing.

"Your Killjoys, aren't you?" Patrick spoke lowly after a few minutes.

Spider and I nodded quickly. I realised for a moment how dumb our plan was, now he'd worked that out he could turn us in at any moment. 

"Here take some stuff, that's what you guys do right?" Patrick spoke, quickly picking things from the desk and offering them to us. I scanned over the items, a few blueprints, a communication device and a USB. I had to admit they were useful, but I was quickly seeing what Joe meant. He wasn't meant to be here. No one seriously working for BLI would willingly hand things over, unless they were a coward. Yet after seeing what Patrick had done to the tablet, I didn't think he was that either. 

The two of us shook our heads.

"We're not here for that."

"Then what?"

Death Spider smirked at him, as he leant up against one of the metal desks, "We're looking for an intelligent person who doesn't quite fit the mould of your average Better Living employee..."

"I would love to help, I really would but this is my life. I can't change that." Patrick spoke anxiously, twisting his fingers around and barely looking at either of us. Apparently, the floor was much more interesting than we were. 

"Yes, you can, come with us Patrick." I spoke. "Is this really what you want to spend your life doing? Destroying tablets, pretending their controlling you?" 

"No one’s controlling me." He spoke quietly, turning away from us and pretending to shuffle around with his gear instead.

"We know, but what happens when they find out? Which we all know they eventually will"

The pale man gulped, pausing mid movement, as he turned to face us, I realised his skin had turned a paler shade than it already was. 

"Truth is, I wouldn't have exactly thought I was Killjoy material." He spoke, "I'm not athletic, I was never good at sports and never will be. I'll make weapons, but I hate fighting. I can't help you." 

Death Spider laughed, "Look around you, Patrick. All your designs, all your weapons. You may not be athletic but you're an absolute genius. You're born to be a Killjoy."

Patrick blinked, "I am?"

Death Spiders eyes fell to me. 

"Of course." I nodded, "This kind of tech could help us. We can train you a bit too. We want you to join our team Patrick. Spiders been watching you for days, we wouldn't be here if he didn't see your potential."

There was hesitation in Patrick's eyes for a moment and I was ready for him to say no. Instead he turned around quickly picking up various items from his desk, pulling blueprints from the walls and packing him into a backpack he pulled from his drawer. What was he doing?

He turned back to us. "Maybe this is what I've been waiting for all along. When do we leave?"

Death Spider looked to his watch, which had been set for how long we had to get out of here. "Right now, we haven't got long until the servers come back online."

"Did you set the router to support the BLI system?"

"Uh, no?"

Patrick frowned, as he pulled his backpack strap onto his shoulder. "Then we've probably got even less. We need to move."

A nod passed between Death Spider and me. I gestured to Patrick to follow us. He did so without question. I couldn't help but think that there was something obedient and almost dog like in his movements as he walked between the two of us. I guess he had been having to pretend to follow people for a long time.  

We'd just made it into the hallway when alarms began to sound. 

Dammit. I hated when smart people were right. 

"Knew it," Patrick frowned his entire form going rigid, he shook his head. "We'll never make it in time. The doors will all lock themselves and we'll be trapped."

"No, we won't. Come on let's go." I smiled at him, "You're one of us now, we'll make it."

Patrick didn't look so sure. 

Though as I turned, I noticed that there was a line of Dracs walking in our direction. They had pale ghostly white faces, distinctive red lips with horror mask expressions. They usually wore white lab coats and clothing. They were controlled by the leaders of BLI and designed to kill. Draculoids or Dracs for short are something that every Killjoy learnt to fear. They were specially chosen by the BLI or Better Living Industries which were basically the government here. Rumour had it that when they capture Killjoys alive this is what they turn them into. There is a good reason for people like us to fear them.

Bright beams of light were shot in our direction. I reached into my pistol belt for my own. I shot wildly in their direction, Death Spiders gun mimicking my own. Patrick hid behind us as the laser beams flew. We were forcing them back somehow but neither of us were really winning. 

Patrick flung something into the air towards the Dracs. Suddenly small bursts of electricity shot out of the device as they fell at their feet. They ran straight up into the Draculoids masks, seemingly electrocuting them. Patrick let out a small pained whine. Yet the Draculoids fell to the ground in a heap.

"What did I tell you?" Death Spider grinned at me. I could only nod in stunned disbelief. He was right about the guy. 

"Now, we need to run." Patrick yelled, "It won't keep them down for long."

I nodded at Death Spider, as we raced our way out the compound. Patrick interjected a few times with easier routes, and less travelled paths. We didn't seem to encounter too many of them, so he must've been right. 

Eventually we came to a small space in the mountain as the Dracs went racing past. They were selected from the highest-ranking civilian volunteers, but they could be super dumb at times. 

We'd have to wait an hour or so until the sirens ran down to make our proper escape but for now this was enough.

"Is it always like this?" Patrick whispered. 

"Yeah, but we're used to it." I grinned. 

Patrick nodded his head, but he looked terrified and excited at the same time. 

********

When we could escape the compound, the three of us fled as we piled into Death Spider and my van. It was a little conspicuous painted a bright glaring red and yellow but at least it ran okay. We'd found it with the keys left in a few months back, Death Spider had done a few repairs to it and it was as good as new. Though to be honest it wasn't the best in Summer on too hot of a Battery City day when it overheated.

Death Spider quickly took the wheel and I huddled in with Patrick. Patrick was silent for a while his eyes on the small window that lead outside. We'd been driving for a while I noticed that Patrick pulled a photo from the backpack. He hugged it to his chest, and I noticed the tears running down his eyelids.

"My family." He spoke sheepishly, noticing my gaze, "I was taken from them when I was a teenager because they realised my genius." 

"Can I see?" I questioned.

He nodded, passing the photo over to me. My eyes scanned over the photo noticing the maybe thirteen-year-old version of the guy sitting next to me. He was with two people and a younger and older kid both who looked to be related. These were the real people we were fighting for, the families who'd been torn apart by this. The ones that hadn't made a choice. 

"I'm so sorry Patrick." I shook my head as I shot the best sympathetic look as I could through my mask.

"Maybe one day we'll manage to find them again." Patrick smiled hopefully. 

"Yeah maybe we will." I agreed with him. If he was going to stick with us, I really hoped that we'd one day be able to fulfil that wish. My heart ached a little for my own mother, but I knew I'd disappointed her by choosing this life. Joe had disappointed his parents too. Patrick it sounded, didn't appear to have had a choice. 

After at least an hour of driving Death Spider turned off the road, and the track beneath us became treacherous as the van bumped its way along the dry desert landscape. The car ignition stopped, and he proudly declared that we'd arrived at our destination for the night. 

"You need a name." Death Spider grinned a few minutes later.

"A name?" Patrick asked nervously, his eyes growing wide.

"Well Death Spider and Daring Ace aren't our real names." I teased. "If you're going to become a Killjoy then you're going to need one."

"What are they then?" Patrick asked. 

Daring Ace and I exchanged glances, did we like and trust this guy enough to tell him. Joe removed his mask first, and I knew straight away we were trusting him completely. Removing your mask and revealing your name was a great sign of trust amongst Killjoys.

"I'm Joe and Ace sitting across from you is called Pete." Death Spider explained. 

"How did you pick your names then, are their rules?" 

"You usually pick something that sounds tough or represents you." I explained. "We gave each other our names after a Killjoy meeting years ago. I can't remember how we got our names though." 

It seemed strange remembering that day, we'd been to see the infamous Party Poison give a speech. Joe and I had been so naive back then, but our names had still stuck as we'd grown up. 

"You're good with tech, right? So perhaps something related to that?" Death Spider suggested.

Names were quickly tossed around the room and quickly rejected by Patrick. Some of them had sounded super cool, but he didn't seem to like any of them.

"How about Electric Spark?" I questioned mindlessly.

The male’s eyes lit up. He nodded quickly. "That one’s perfect. I love it."  

"You got a spare mask in their Death Spider?" I questioned looking over at him in the front seat.

Death Spider blinked, before rummaging around in the glove box of the car. He turned and grinned producing a brand-new mask. I couldn't help but wonder if he'd been planning it all along.

"You'll probably want to decorate it or get a new one but for now here's your mask." He smiled, "You ready for this?"

"No turning back." Patrick nodded, but there was a hint of anxiety in his eyes. I hope it didn’t feel like we were forcing him into this.

"I dub thee Electric Spark." I grinned, as we fitted the mask to Patrick's face. "Welcome to the zones."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think so far! ^^


	4. 3-Trio

**_Patrick/ Electric Spark's POV_ **

"Congratulations guys we finally made it onto the exterminate list."

I looked up to where Joe was pointing as we drove by the crowded city streets. There was a long electronic screened wall littered with wanted posters of Killjoys along the street. I'd heard of these; in fact, I had even been part of the tech that went into creating them.

Sure enough, there the three of us were; Pete, Joe and me. Masks still on of course, but unidentified by Killjoy names or our actual names. I wasn't sure whether to be proud or terrified. They didn't have our names, but it was slightly jarring to realise that BLI now knew about us. That we'd caused them enough trouble that they wanted their citizens to keep an eye out for us.

I knew we'd done quite a bit of damage to their systems lately. With my inside knowledge and Joe and Pete's skills. We made quite the team. We'd crippled at least ten different sectors compounds entire tech systems. Though somewhere along the line we must've been caught on camera to get images like these.

I hear the loud whir of the siren behind us. I look back into the rear-view mirror and can see the black cars behind us. Each was emblazoned with the contradictory smiling face that made up the BLI logo. The thick eyebrows and chalky white faces of the Draculoids in the front two seats. I knew they wouldn't shoot at us here. There was too much chance of injuring civilians and causing a scene. Once we made it to the backstreets though it could become a free for all. I drummed on the side of the car nervously.

Joe didn't seem to be bothered by them as he weaved his way in and out the streets. Though the sectors borders were up ahead. I could already see the electric fence right up ahead with two pale ghost like Dracs guarding the exit. I reached in my pocket grabbing out the device that would disable them. Sucking in a deep breath, I pressed down on the button.

The was a hollow scream that echoed through the windows. A moment later the Dracs fell to their knees, the light from the electric fence fading as we flew past. It wouldn't be enough to lose our tailgaters, but it meant we'd had have more chance of losing them in the zones.

Those were our lands.

Problem was that it meant like the backstreets they were more likely to shoot at us. With a look behind us I noticed that at least another three cars had joined the initial one.

To distract myself I hummed along to the sound of the engine as Joe drove frantically along the dirt road. He swerved and dodged along the dusty desert landscape that surrounded us. I looked in the rear-view mirror and frowned as I noticed the glint of their weapons.

"They still following us?" Death Spider growled, making a frantic spin. My stomach twisted; this would always be the part I hated most about joining the Killjoys.

"Sure are, and they have guns." Daring Ace frowned, I could already see him searching through the glove box for one of his own.

Before I knew what was happening Daring Ace chucked one over to me. I stared at the glint of the black and red painted weapon for a moment. This was probably the second worst thing about being a Killjoy. I didn't mind using my intelligence to crack codes or develop devices that would help us. Using guns however always made me nervous.

Lucky, I had a good shot.

Joe swerved again, the entire truck tilting to one side. I let out a yell as the van righted itself.

"Guys?"

"Right."

I took the pistol in my hands and turned behind. There was a small cover in between the back door of the van that could be removed to shoot behind us. It was a little difficult to see but it offered protection from any opposing bullets. I pulled the trigger back, aiming it towards the car’s tires. I heard a loud explosive bang as the bullet made contact. Smoke billowed out from the left wheel, but the car kept moving. A second later the was another loud explosion, smoke poured from the right wheel. The car grounded to a halt with its tires smoking. The cars that had been trailing it swerved. At least two of the vehicles ran up the back of it. I could see the Draculoids leaping from their cars, all of them were yelling and cursing at us as they shot wildly. I moved away from the gap in the doorway, my hands were trembling, and my heart was racing.

"Joe drive faster." Daring Ace demanded.

"I'm trying." Death Spider yelled, banging his hands against the steering wheel in frustration.

The van continued to bump and weave its way along the desert track. Though a moment later I heard the distinct click of a bullet hitting the van. The entire van shook from the impact.

"There's still two more out there, Tric keep shooting at them." Daring Ace yelled back to me.

I sucked in a deep breath as I turned again, directing the pistol out the back of the van. Ace was right, there was still two of them following us. Two Dracs were positioned in the front seats of each. They’re not human I reminded myself as I pulled the trigger, directing it towards the car’s tires. There was a pop bang noise and one of the cars behind us began to slow. I shot quickly at the other, grinning as the smoke began to rise from its wheels as well.

That was when I saw a small silver device rise from out of the other car. I studied it carefully, I remembered making a few in my time at the compound. Yet I couldn't remember what they did or what they even were. I saw the hint of a flame. My eyes widened and my throat went dry.

"It's a bomb!" Ace yelled.

Death Spider turned to him, as Daring Ace grabbed the steering wheel veering us off course to the side of the road. I saw my life flash before my eyes, as I wondered if it was enough to dodge it this time.

A moment later the entire van shook as a bright orange fire filled light illuminated the left side of the car. There was a small chinking noise and I could make out the small cracks in the glass. We let out a yell as the van ran down the embankment, we were flying along at the mercy of the van's will and the land around us. I could see a cliff coming up ahead and I let out a yell. Joe took back over the steering wheel narrowly steering it away from the edge. He pulled it to a stop and all I could hear was the sound of our heavy breathing.

There was a moment of silence, I was frozen solid with fear. The Dracs could be upon us at any moment. Yet no one moved. There were no sounds coming from outside of the vehicle.

Slowly Daring Ace looked back into the rear-view mirror. His entire face lit up into a wicked grin.

"I think we've lost them." Daring Ace grinned looking between Joe and myself.

"Thank goodness." I spoke relaxing into my seat.

It had only been a few months now, but my life had changed so drastically. For years everyday had been the same monotonous routine; wake up, work in the lab, maybe eat some food in between and then go to bed again to do it all over again. Occasionally there would have been a video shown to us of a BLI promotional video but that was all.

The first few weeks with Ace and Spider had been terrifying, the first time we'd been in a car chase I'd been convinced we were going to die. Believe it or not, I was a lot calmer now than I had once been.

The food wasn't that great out here. Even though I'd hated the BLI compound I'd been in the food had been a lot better. Though you had to take what you could get out here. Sometimes that meant things weren't of the highest quality.

Yet it felt perhaps like I had more of a purpose, that I wasn't just being used for my intelligence. For the first time in a while I felt like I had a family among Pete and Joe.

Daring Ace's communicator beeped causing the three of us to jump. He quickly leaped over to grab it. He fiddled with it for a moment, and he let out a small gasp.

"I think Hyper found them." Daring Ace froze. I was confused for a moment, that was until I realised that he was turning the communicator towards me.

There was an image on screen and a shock wave of recognition coursed through me. I could feel the tears stinging at my eyelids, the girl in the image that I knew to be my sister was much older now. The wrinkles were more prominent on both my parents faces. Yet it was unmistakably them.

Since I was taken, I had never once been allowed to see my family. We weren't allowed contact with those we'd left behind. The money provisions that they would've been given would've ended once I turned 21. I had no idea where they were. We'd tried finding my old place but had found a new family living there. It was almost as if they'd moved them so that I wouldn't find them.

Pete and Joe had always promised they'd help me find them. Hyper Detonator was a friend of theirs, we'd crossed paths with her a few weeks back and she'd promised to help look. I could only guess that'd she'd pulled through.

"Does she have co-ordinates?" I asked quickly.

Daring Ace pulled the device away from me for a moment, he pressed a few more buttons and he grinned. "She sure does, it looks as though they've been moved to Sector 18."

"Can we check it out?" I asked knowing that Sector 18 wasn't all that far from here.

"We'll give the Dracs sometime to pass properly, maybe work up some disguises for us and the van and then we'll go."

*****

The drive to Sector 18 was a long one, I could only think of what I would say to them when I met them. What would they think of me? It had been so long since I'd last seen them and I'd become a Killjoy now at that. They probably wouldn't even talk to me. They might even report me.

Finally, the sign announcing Sector 18 appeared up ahead. I swallowed down my fears as I grabbed for my device. Plugging in the codes that would allow us to enter and exit undetected. Slipping into this sector was surprisingly easier than I expected, their technology wasn't advanced as some of the other sectors.

Every sector looked a little different. Most were big city like places, concrete jungles with a labyrinth of streets and alleyways that one could get lost in forever. The sector I'd grown up in had been much like that. We'd lived in a small apartment complex that barely allowed my sister and myself to have our own rooms. The place had been an easy work around once you got used to it. You never strayed far from the path though. It was much too dangerous.

Sector 18 was different though, it had wide expansive plains that seemed to stretch for miles. We passed dozens of houses with large rolling farmland. It was unusual for a sector to be like this. There looked to be farm animals; horses, cows, sheep, something I'd only read about existing. I was surprised that my family had moved here. It was rare for entire families to move sectors but clearly, they had.

Death Spider pulled us up to a house surrounded by farmland much like the others that we had passed. I sucked in a deep breath, I guess this was it.

As we walked across the path towards the doorway. I removed my mask. Neither Death Spider nor Daring Ace said anything about it. We knocked on the door and it took a few moments for someone to answer.

My throat caught as my mother was the one to answer. It was suddenly as if the years hadn't been there at all. As if I'd just been away at school for the day.

There was hesitation in the woman's eyes as she looked between the three of us. I could only imagine how we must've looked to her. Three Killjoys turned up on her doorstep. Well I didn't have my mask on but due to the rough conditions these days I tended to dress like one in a silver and blue bomber jacket and pants.

"Patrick?" She asked, her eyes awash with hesitation and confusion. She knew it was me, but I didn't think she quite believed it.

I nodded quietly.

"They told us you were dead. That you'd been kidnapped by Killjoys." She spoke, there was tears in her eyes as she pulled me into a hug.

"Not exactly," I smiled at her, before I introduced her to Death Spider and Daring Ace. She looked a bit stunned that I was friends with Killjoys, but she didn't make comment on it. Instead she welcomed us inside.

"Your father and sister are both out but I'm sure they'll be glad to see you." She smiled, leading us towards the dining room.

We talked for a while. My mother placed out biscuits and offered us drinks. Turns out after I was taken in by BLI they decided to move here. I looked around the house it was so much bigger than what they'd had when I was a kid. There were proper rooms, a far cry from our small sector apartment.

My sister and father arrived home at some point and the shock on both their faces was evident. They both thought I was dead. Though it was a shock seeing my kid sister almost all grown up, I suppose it must've been rough on her too as I'd been a young kid when I'd been taken.

It felt nice to be home, and I was surprised at how much the three of them worked to make Pete and Joe feel welcome in their home. It wasn't long before they removed their masks.

We stayed for dinner and I couldn't help but fantasize the idea of quitting being a Killjoy and all the running that came along with it. I could stay here with my family and live a normal life. They destroyed the tablets much like I did so I'd be safe.

Yet it dawned on me that if the company caught wind that I was here they'd come searching for me. I had been one of their greatest finds and everyone in this room knew it. It was an awful truth but until the company fell there would never be a safe place for me here with my family. The only way I could help make that happen would be to keep fighting alongside the other Killjoys. There were so many of us out there. Plus, so many people in the sectors secretly against them, hiding and destroying the pills that were designed to control us. Perhaps this was the only way I could get myself back here.

"Well thanks for the food but I guess we better get going." I spoke quietly.

Death Spider and Daring Ace turned to me looking shocked. I think they almost expected me to beg to stay here. Honestly if I had the choice I would've. Yet I knew it wouldn't be allowed to happen, I'd be dragged away from them anyway and I'd much rather do it on my own terms.

My sister blinked at me in confusion. I think she'd thought I'd come back for good. My parents simply smiled empty smiles and nodded. I guess they'd gone for years thinking that I was dead or that I would never return to see them again. They’d probably realised straight away that I would have to leave them again.

"Thanks for coming back and seeing us." My father nodded as we all rose from our seats.

“Patrick before you go.” My mother disappeared out the room for a moment, she returned a few minutes later with a large brown backpack. "Just in case," she smiled. I peeked inside noticing a family photo. I nodded to her.

"I'll try to come back and see you someday." I promised, as we walked towards the door. Though I wondered if I ever could. It was incredibly dangerous even to be here now. I worried perhaps that we'd even already stayed far too long.

My parents simply nodded, as I pulled each of my family members into a hug. I was going to miss them.

I waved goodbye, as the three of us piled back into the van. I felt like a deflated balloon as I sat in my usual seat.

"Patrick are you okay? That must've been rough, if you'd really wanted you could've stayed with them." Joe frowned looking over the back seat at me. Pete nodded echoing his concern.

"No, I'm good." I nodded to them, even though I could feel the tears stinging at my eyelids. "This is my life now. Let’s go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	5. 4-The Beginning

**_Michael's POV_ **

Our world is broken.

For years, I failed to realise it. Well... to be fair I was controlled not to realise it. 

The best thing I ever did was hiding those damn things; and stop letting them control my life. It wasn't easier, but I preferred pretending like everyone else in society that I was taking them like we were supposed to. Some days it was difficult, but at least from that day on I knew my thoughts were my own.

'What do we need these for? Why do we have to take them every day?'

I was about eight the day I asked my mother that. Back then we lived in a small cramped apartment in the middle of the city. It wasn't much, but it had been home. 

My mother had blankly stared at me, before telling me to be quiet and just to take them. I had considered the white oval tablet for a moment. The happy grin of the BLI logo grinning back at me. I knew from school that the government had made them compulsory for all citizens but why? What was the worst that would happen if I didn't?

While she looked away, I snuck back to my room hid them in a small gap under my bed. Surely, she wouldn't find them there. I was nervous, but I wanted to see what would happen.

I didn't immediately notice any difference that day. It wasn't until I walked home from school. A few blocks from my place there was a large wall of screens. Each would flick between wanted criminals for acting against BLI so the citizens would know to look out for them. So many rebels with masks; Killjoys, as they were labelled in school. I'd always felt anger towards them. Who did they think they were challenging the peace of our world?

Yet as I stood in front of them now, I couldn't help but feel a sense of curiosity as my eyes scanned over their crimes. Stealing important government documents, holding rallies, possessing weapons, their charges were numerous. An unsettling feeling rose in my stomach. What if my sudden interest in these guys was because of this morning? I shook my head quickly and had kept walking.

For months I continued hiding them, and as the days and years passed, I noticed more and more how robotic the people around me were. I realised the impact they so clearly had on people, so I kept my secret to myself, playing along with their charade. I just hoped that I wouldn't become another person to add to their wall.

Twelve months later and I saw first-hand what could happen. A bunch of Dracs turned up to our classroom door one Thursday morning. It was odd, I'd never seen them turn up at school before. They walked down the perfectly positioned rows scanning the students in our class. I watched as one slowed near me.  _They know._  I'd thought to myself. Instead his eyes narrowed on the girl seated behind me and he pointed the Dracs looking between one another. One forcefully grabbed her from her seat. The other students around me looked on in blank horror. They didn't flinch as she was dragged down the corridor by her hair.

"Stay Dangerous!" She had yelled as they'd covered her mouth removing her from the classroom.

"She stopped taking them." The other kids around me began to whisper. I joined in the commotion, bad mouthing her as much as the other kids. Yet after a while I stayed silent. I didn't wish to share the same fate as that kid would. In fact, when I'd made it home that afternoon, I'd even considered my hidden stash for a moment, would it be easier to start taking them and go back to my ignorant robotic state?

I chose not to, but my next few months were filled with fear. I was scared that the Dracs would turn up at our door next looking for me. They tortured my dreams, and many times I found myself wondering if I should just give in and be like everyone else.

Still I continued my act, pretending that I was like everyone else. Staying under the radar in the hope that no one would notice me.

It was when I was walking home alone from school one afternoon, that something completely out of the ordinary happened. Two males appeared from one of the buildings, one a dirty blonde dressed in a dusty blue and silver racing jacket and the curly haired other in dark black and red. They wore ornate masks that matched their outfits. The curly one had a slick black gun resting in his hand. I could faintly make out the red symbol of a spider emblazoned on it. In his other hand he held a glowing object in the palm of his hand, a small USB stick I think it was.

"What are you doing?" I glared at them, narrowing my eyebrows as I blocked their path.

The two men slowed viewing me with confusion as they exchanged glances.

"How dangerous is he? Not a trainee Drac or S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W I hope." The curly haired one dressed in black spoke, turning to the other.

The guy frowned, quickly producing a small electronic object from his pocket. The guys machine whirred and beeped, as an electronic light fell on me. I held my hand up to block the light from hitting my eyes. The male looked down at it in confusion.

"Hasn't had them in at least twelve months. Impressive, especially for a kid."

"You mean he hasn't been taking them?" The curly haired one asked in confusion. "How did no one realise?"

"Good actor? Killjoy parents?" The blonde offered.

"I hid them." I frowned, realising what they were referring to. I stepped backwards afraid, perhaps I had the wrong idea about these people perhaps they were from BLI. My eyes scanned around me looking for an escape.

"Hey, hey. Kid it's alright. We're not going to hurt you. Neither of us take them either. In fact, that's what we're trying to stop." The curly haired one spoke, in a soothing tone as he leaned down to my level. "You won't sell us out right?"

I blinked at him, startled. I thought I was the only one. I quickly nodded, the vision of those Dracs quickly coming to mind.

"Anyway, I'm Electric Spark and this is Death Spider." The guy with the machine spoke.

With names like that I couldn't help but stare at them, they were real live killjoys. I didn't recognise them from the posters. But I realised the outfits, the masks and their manner totally gave it away. They were nothing like the robots I surrounded myself with. 

"Someone's coming." Electric Spark frowned, looking down at his device, "Spidey, we need to get out of here. Ace is waiting for us."

Death Spider nodded, tousling my blond hair, "Keep running, Kid."

I nodded nervously, were they going to be okay?

Yeah, they were Killjoys of course they would be. They did this sort of thing all the time. I said bye to them and began to walk in the other direction, I was left slightly bewildered by the strange encounter. 

That was when I noticed the group of Dracs emerging from around the corridor. I let out a sharp gasp and the two Killjoys quickly turned back, their faces lighting up in alarm. I was paralysed with fear; I knew I had to get out of here, but I couldn't. When I didn't move someone grabbed my hand, pulling me backwards.

I look up at Death Spider who held my hand in his. His grip was strong, and I could barely process what was happening as I ran with the two of them through the back-alley ways. They both seemed familiar with them as they didn't even hesitate at each new corner. I heard a sharp whoosh, just as a sharp beam of red light went shooting past us. A nearby trash can caught on fire bursting into light.

"Damn, not now." Electric Spark growled.

"What's happening?" I squeaked through my wheezing lungs; I don't think I'd ever run this fast in my life.

"Their shooting at us." Death Spider frowned, "Tric, do something. I can't shoot back with the kid here."

Electric Spark nodded, the machine in his hand sparking to life.

There was a loud explosion from behind us. I felt the roaring heat on my back. I winced. 

"Come on kid, let’s move." Death Spider yelled pulling me along even faster than before. I could only nod as I let them pull me further into the streets.

We came to the end of an alleyway now, it was dark, and Death Spider pushed me down in behind a pile of boxes, the two of them crowding behind them with me. For a moment there was just our breathing. Mine was particularly loud. It took my mind a moment to catch up, real life Draculoids were chasing after us and I was running with Killjoys. I was petrified.

"Your safe with us." Death Spider assured me, squeezing my hand tighter, though I could see a flicker of nervousness in his eyes. He wasn't sure if we were safe either. 

I remained silent, as I heard the heavy footprints of the Dracs as they approached. I edged closer around the back of the box where I could see. I watched as they ran past us, none seeming to even glance in our direction. I let out a sigh of relief, but we remained there a few moments just to be sure. 

"Man, that was a close one." Death Spider sighed, slumping back into the cardboard box. "Your Drac deflector must've worked Tric."

Electric Spark nodded as he pushed a few buttons on the device. I stared at him in wonder.  Was that little device capable of that as well? Electric Spark grinned at me, "Messes up their transmission signals and sensors. It makes it less likely that they'll detect us, especially when we're not moving."

"Wow." I gasped. He was a genius. I guess it was true what they said about Killjoys. No wonder their faces were plastered all over the screens in the centre of town. 

Electric Spark smile faded. He seemed to punch in a few numbers on his device. He looked to Death Spider who viewed him with confusion. 

"Honestly I think we better take him with us. Korse might find out about him. If anyone knows he was with us." Electric Spark frowned, glancing at me. "Or that he hasn't been taking the pills..."

Death Spider raised an eyebrow at his partner before nodding. He turned to me.

"What Trics trying to say is ever thought of becoming a Killjoy kid?" Death Spider smiled at me.

I stared at them, wide eyed, become a killjoy?

That was a totally dangerous, reckless idea and I knew it.  They were basically criminals. There were posters around the city dedicated to their capture. I was barely ten years old, far too young for any of this.

I thought of my mother. I didn't want to leave her either. 

Yet I was surrounded by robots. It wouldn't be long before I messed up. I could only think of that day at the wall of wanted Killjoys, this was my chance to escape. To quit pretending while I still had the chance. Death Spider and Electric Spark didn't seem too bad either. They'd gotten me out of that mess, right?

"Well now I am." I nodded at them.

***************

It had been years since that day. I carefully fit the black and green mask to my forehead and pull my black and green leather jacket on, as I roll out of the van, letting out a sleepy yawn. I'd taken on the name Radioactive Kitten not long after joining them. It had become my second name, my second identity, while ever I had the mask on that was exactly who I was.

"Yum, we haven't had these in months." I grin hungrily taking the can of tinned meat from the food pile.

"We scrounged quite a few. So, provided you don't eat them all too quick; we should have them for a while." Ghost Blade spoke teasingly, his eyes lighting up with amusement. Ghost Blade was slightly different from the others. He'd joined our group a few months after I had. I knew he'd been heavily involved with Better Living at some point. Though he didn't like to talk about his past much, especially around me. 

"Me eat them all?" I raised an eyebrow at Ghost Blade, "What about Daring Ace? He ate us right out of food last month."

Daring Ace let out a laugh from across the table, "Come on, it was you too kid. Don't think I don't see you hoarding up all that food at midnight."

"I was hungry, kids have to eat," I grinned.

"You may be the youngest Kit, but you're not quite a kid anymore." Ghost Blade rolled his eyes. 

I did my best to ignore him, taking my place at the table with my can of food.

It was dangerous out here in the zones. Yet, I had my place with the Youngbloods. I was the youngest obviously that's how my nickname of Kid had developed into Kit as I grew.

Our group consisted of the five of us. Patrick was Electric Spark a tech savvy genius from sector 78, Pete also known as Daring Ace was a plucky fighter and Death Spider or Joe both from sector 63. Ghost Blade or Andy was a skilled swordsman from 13. Members had come and gone over the years but the four of them had become like my older brothers. Death Spider and Electric Spark had totally saved me that day. It was hard to believe that back then I'd just been a frightened little kid from Sector 56.

We had a massive van that we travelled the zones in, it had enough room for the five of us to survive out in the zones for a few weeks at a time. The rest of the guys sometimes pulled out the tents depending which zone we were in. They were practically Drac proof thanks to Electric Sparks design, but you couldn't be too careful. Every few weeks we'd have to find a place to restock, get some fuel and continue. I'd grown used to the process over the years.

"Look alive sunshine..." I heard the now familiar tone ring out over the speaker.

As we did every morning the four of us crowded around the speaker. It was time that Dr Def Defy gave his morning report. A lot of it was just reminding us to keep fighting but then he turned to the news. This was the part we listened for.

"Massive dusting out on sixteen." He mentioned. I frowned I'd grown to hate hearing that word, it was never a pretty sight. Dustings usually meant death and a lot of it.

"Sector 16? We're right near there." Daring Ace grinned, "Do you guys want to take a look?"

"Don't expect much to be left." Death Spider frowned, "The last three dustings have been brutal. No survivors."

"Maybe this time will be different?" Electric Spark shrugged.

"Doubt it." Death Spider glared.

Somehow, I doubted it as well. Yet knowing us, I knew we were going to end up there anyway. 

*******

When we arrived at Sector 16, we found ourselves in a barren desert landscape surrounded by rocky boulders. Joe parked the car out of any spying BLI members views. Electric Spark lead the way between the rocky boulders, and my heart stopped as the scene of the dusting came into view. 

I looked around at the rows of body bags. They were probably waiting to be collected by Dracs, that's what they usually did. I trembled slightly; I'd seen things like this a few times before but never to this scale. No one could've survived this.

"You say we check a few?" Electric Spark grimaced, already pulling out his device.

I nodded slowly, trying to be optimistic. It was possible, we'd once found a whole group of Killjoys pretending to be dead, they'd developed a special serum that allowed them to seem dead for a few hours so they could make their escape before the Dracs came. Unfortunately, it was a rare case though. Usually other Killjoys wouldn't find them in time. We all knew BLI did horrible things to the Killjoys they found.

I watched as Electric Spark and Ghost Blade walked along one of the rows while the rest of us split.

Bravely, I opened a few, checking them, then closing them quickly as I walked away. "Stay dangerous." I muttered under my breath; it was a line I had used many a time. It was a sign of respect for those of us who had been lost in battle.

My eyes fell on the next one, a brownish blonde-haired male, his mask had been spray painted different colours making it look like a galaxy. A small planetary symbol rested on the jacket on his chest and it had been sprayed to match the mask. A deep scar ran up the boys left arm and on his face. He was covered in blood. I frowned uncertainly, he looked so young around my age perhaps. I was reminded of the price some of us paid sometimes. Hesitantly, I put two fingers two his neck. There was a faint, bump beneath my fingers. I let out a sharp gasp, the boy had a pulse still.

"I think I found a survivor!" I yelled out to the others.

"Nice, Kit." Daring Ace grinned.

That was when I saw the distinctive white and black van of a BLI truck heading in our direction. My breath caught, no not now. The five of us exchanged glances. We had to leave, immediately.

"Kit, bring him with you. We don't have time to find anymore." Daring Ace spoke, stopping a few meters away from me.

I wished we had time to find more. If there was one maybe he wasn't the only survivor. Yet I found myself nodding quickly, I knew we needed to move, or we'd be added to the dusting too. 

I turned my attention to the other Killjoy. He was heavy but I managed to pull him up over my shoulder and carry him on my back. I was careful that his mask didn't fall from his face as I followed the other Youngbloods. We dashed around the cliff face to where we'd parked the van.

I turned, noticing that there was a small circular gap in the cliff face and from our hiding spot, I watched as the Dracs bundled out of the van. I shook my head, climbing back into our own.

I placed the other boy down carefully; I carefully removed his jacket placing it beside the makeshift bed. I located a washcloth and wet it placing it over the boys’ head, he stirred slightly at the action. Electric Spark searched through our medical supplies to cover his wounds, as Ghost Blade started the car. He zoomed away and I silently hoped that no Dracs would follow us. Thankfully Daring Ace soon reported we weren't being followed. 

Holding on to hope, I tended to the newcomer the entire night.

*********

I'd fallen asleep at some point, but it wasn't until the next morning that the other Killjoy stirred.

"F-" he swore looking around the van, the swear dying on the tip of his tongue.

I sat up, alarmed by the noise. I realised that I'd fallen asleep headfirst onto the makeshift table. It was still dark outside, but the sun looked to be slightly rising on the horizon.

The other Killjoy turned to me, his eyes widening in alarm. He wriggled backwards, his hand seeming to search for the handle.

"Who the heck are you?" he spoke defensively, adjusting his mask on his face. His hand going for his gun pocket. All though we were all killjoys we weren't exactly all trusting of one another. Especially when we didn't have masks on. I was impressed that his had stayed on the entire night.

Quickly I pulled my mask out from my backpack, placing it back on my face "Nice to meet you I'm Radioactive Kitten." I smiled at him; he didn't smile back so I continued. "You're with the Youngbloods now. We saved you from being taken by the Dracs." I cursed myself for adding that point it sounded a little self-centred. I chewed on my lip I had no idea how to handle this from here. 

He blinked at me, "I did? Damn that fight must've gotten ugly. Did anyone else make it out?"

I shook my head solemnly; we hadn't made it to any of the other bags to see if there were any other survivors. We didn't know whether anyone else had escaped but Dr. Def Defy had made it sound like a serious dusting. 

"I see...." He frowned not speaking for a moment, he shook his head quickly looking to be on the verge of tears. I sat in silence feeling awkward, it's not like I knew what that was like we'd been in some ugly fights and I'd seen some awful things over the years but never anything like that.

I couldn't help but watch him for a moment as he dusted off his jacket and pulled it back on. Wincing slightly as it brushed against his bandaged wounds. He seemed to notice I was still watching him. 

"Well in any case I'm Raging Galaxy... uh... now former member of the Constellations." The boy spoke with a prompt nod. "I take it you're the one who found me, so uh thank you."

"You're welcome" I nodded, "We heard there'd been a big dusting in Sector 13, but we hadn't been expecting that." 

Raging Galaxy nodded solemnly, "Things went south pretty quick, it was supposed to just be a casual mission. Knock out a few of the Dracs cameras, blow up some of their devices and we were out of there. But it's like they knew we were coming within minutes there were Dracs everywhere. I don't believe I'm even still alive." Raging Galaxy sighed, "Though I guess this is what we signed up for right?"

I nodded; I knew exactly what he meant. I'd watched awful things happen to too many people. It was clear that this guy had as well. 

"Mind if I try to make a call?" Raging Galaxy asked.

I nodded, "Sure why not."

The boy felt in his jacket pocket before producing a small silver device. A communicator, I think. It looked enough like the one Daring Ace kept with him. Raging Galaxy pressed a few buttons before he began to bash it against the side of the van, "Static." He growled angrily, dropping it beside him, "They're probably all dead anyway."

"You're welcome to stay." I spoke quietly alarmed by his tone. It must be awful thinking that all your friends and allies are dead.

Raging Galaxy paused, a small smile appeared in his lips. "Can I? Right now, I really don't have anywhere else to go?"

I nodded, "I'm sure the other guys would be glad to have you."

"That would be great uh-."

"Kit," I finished for him using my nickname the boys had given me.

"Kit." Raging Galaxy smiled.

I was excited to have someone more my own age finally join the team, even if only for a little while.

"Let’s try this again, shall we?" Raging Galaxy spoke as he removed his mask, he held his hand out to me, "I'm Ashton."

Just like keeping your mask on, removing your mask meant a lot too. I nodded, understanding what this meant.

I nodded, removing my own again, before taking his hand and shaking it, "Michael."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	6. 5-Raging Galaxy and Radioactive Kitten

**_Michael/ Radioactive Kitten's POV_ **

The group of us had set up a small fire in the middle of the dusty landscape. The stars shone overhead, the moon rising in the distance. I chewed happily on my meal of Spaghetti Bolognese, glad that we were able to have properly cooked food tonight. Raging Galaxy and I exchanged grins, I wasn't sure how well he'd been eating with his group, but this was a special meal for any of us.

"It's been pretty quiet." Electric Spark commented as he scrolled through his device. It notified him of the latest notifications from other Killjoys of Draculoid Sightings and other important information. "Dr Def Defy even sounds a little bored."

Dr Def Defy was an important source of information. From what we'd heard he was an older man who ran a radio system specifically for Killjoys from an old Shack out near Sector 1. From time to time he would play music to throw off Better Living, but it was mostly news reports.

"I guess after the last dusting the Drac's have been too pre-occupied to cause the rest of us much trouble." Daring Ace agreed.

At the mention of dusting, my eyes quickly flew to Raging Galaxy. Sure, enough his hands were tightly balled into fists around his plate. It had been a few days now since he'd joined us but even the mere mention of the dusting would set him off still. I tensed slightly hoping that the guys would leave it there.

"I guess it was a pretty large one, it usually gives the rest of us a break at least." Death Spider nodded in agreement.

I focused on my meal and tuned out, silently praying that Raging Galaxy would be able to do the same. I didn't quite hear what they must've said but suddenly Raging Galaxy stood up, taking only his food with him. I hurried after him, knowing that out of anyone sitting here that I was the only one he was likely to talk to. I could hear an awkward silence fall over the other behind us. I allowed myself a last look back at their stunned faces.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to Raging Galaxy. He was walking towards a tree and plonked himself down under it. He stared at his food for a moment and gave out a long sigh. Cautiously I walked over towards him.

I shuffled awkwardly as I stopped only meters from him. "Sorry about that I- uh- "

"It's not your friends' fault..." Raging Galaxy frowned not elaborating any further. He didn't even glance up at me.

I stood there for a moment, filled with uncertainty. It didn't feel right to just leave him out here when I'd followed. Besides I didn't want to return to the other Killjoys and listen to them worrying about him. I'd noticed that he barely spoke to anyone other than me. Usually it was when were alone. Perhaps he would talk when he was ready.

Hesitantly I sat down beside him, the two of us sat in silence as we finished eating our dinner. I could only think of what to say to him. Did I ask him more questions? Did I try and crack a silly joke to cheer up? I didn't have to think much though because when we were done Raging Galaxy simply stood and the two of us went and re-joined the others. It was like nothing had happened.

Though as I sat down beside him, I could see Daring Ace's gaze on the two of us. Electric Spark began telling some story about the time him and Ghost Blade fought of half a dozen Draculoids. Raging Galaxy seemed to be listening intently and for that I was glad. I was listening as well as until I noticed that Daring Ace was missing from his spot around the fire.

"Kit, we need to talk." I heard a voice behind me a moment later.

I turned to find Daring Ace standing right behind me. It wasn't hard to tell that he wasn't impressed. My stomach twisted into knots as I thought about what could possibly be so wrong that he'd need to pull me away from the rest of the group. I nodded and I followed him around the back side of the van feeling a lot like a kid in trouble who had been dragged into a meeting with the school principal.

"Are you completely sure about him Kit?" Daring Ace had flat out asked.

I blinked at him. I was stunned that Ace would even be asking me that. I had no idea how to answer him. Sure, I was the one who had vouched for Ashton to stay with us. Though I had to admit that he barely talked to them, he barely offered ideas when the others were making plans. We had helped and housed other Killjoys out before but most of the time they left almost straight away. I started to wonder for a moment why I was so adamant that Ashton stayed with us.

I shook my head. I knew exactly why. He was all alone out here. He'd lost his entire group in the blink of an eye. If the positions were reversed, I knew what I'd want another Killjoy to do for me.

"He's grieving." I defended, meeting Pete's stony gaze, "All his friends died, what else do you expect him to do?"

"I know but it doesn't give you an excuse not to talk to anyone." Daring Ace frowned.

I knew he wasn't getting it. Sure, I had my doubts as well about Raging Galaxy. Maybe the events of that day had haunted him far too much for him to continue life as a Killjoy. Still I had hope that maybe that once he settled in, then we could be friends. Maybe he'd even want to stay with us full time.

"He's already showed me his face, Ace. I know we can trust him." I protested.

Daring Ace blinked at me. He knew the meaning as well as I did of someone doing that.

"Galaxy is a good guy; you just need to understand what he's going through and give him some time." I defended. "Weren't things the same with Ghost Blade. You three weren't sure about him when he came to us."

"Well tell him he needs to lighten up like talk or something." Daring Ace spoke, "If I didn't know any better, I'd even think he was working for the company."

"He's not." I shook my head quickly. I was annoyed at Pete for drawing to such a conclusion like that. Just because someone didn't talk much didn't make them part of BLI. "Just give him time Ace."

"Well he's your responsibly Kit." Daring Ace warned. "You found him. You need to prove to us why he can stay."

I gulped. I knew it could prove to be a challenge, but I nodded. I knew that Daring Ace was serious, even when I'd been a young kid when I first joined them, he'd always treated me like an adult.

I could remember when I first met him, Joe and Patrick had helped us flee the Dracs that had been chasing us. He'd been waiting in the car for us. We had been surrounded by dozens of Draculoids. I was petrified. Yet Daring Ace had just handed me a gun, showed me what I needed to do and said to help them. Joe and Patrick had protested, but I had learnt to shoot a gun that day.

If he thought Raging Galaxy wasn't on our side, I was determined to be the one to prove him wrong.

******

Later that night, when everyone else was asleep Raging Galaxy and I were sat out under the stars with the radio letting out static. Ashton hadn't asked me what my discussion with Pete was about, but I think he silently knew. He'd been fiddling awkwardly with a loose thread on his jacket all night.

I'd decided to stay on watch for a little longer tonight. It wasn't necessary in the zone that we were in. Tric had even told me to just go to bed. Yet I wasn't that tired, so I'd decided to stay. Raging Galaxy had chosen to stay out with me. I don't think he felt that comfortable around the others yet. So, if I was staying up, he would too.

Daring Ace's words were still ringing in my ears. I knew that I needed to help Raging Galaxy to find a way to prove to the others that we could trust him. Yet I knew he was so fragile right now after being caught up in the dusting that I worried bringing it up would cause him to push me away too.

"Hey Ash, is everything going okay?" I asked quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?" I added lamely. I wanted to slap myself, if Raging Galaxy was still upset, he probably didn't want to talk about it. What a dumb question that had been. I bit my lip waiting for him to storm away like he had earlier.

Raging Galaxy was silent still, he fiddled with the pistol in his hand. He let out a long sigh, "I'm not really sure what there is to talk about, Michael. There's nothing left for me, all of my friends are gone."

I had no idea what to say to that. His words were sharp like a knife reminding me of what he had been through. I sucked in a deep breath. I wanted to tell him something like we could be friends or that maybe all hope wasn't lost but the words died on my tongue. He'd lost everything, he'd survived something unimaginable. It would be hard to talk about it.

"I understand that." I finally spoke, "I just want you to know I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

Raging Galaxy blinked, he gave a small empty smile, "Thanks, Kit."

We sat in silence for a little while. I looked up at the stars, searching for constellations that I recognised. Death Spider had taught me a long time ago to read the stars, it helped when finding directions if one was lost.

"Look Mikey, the truth is I don't want to get attached again."

I sat up, turning back to Ashton, he was trembling slightly as he removed his mask from his face. He continued to talk, as tears began to well in his eyelids. "I've watched enough friends die over the years, but this hurt the most. I keep replaying that day over and over wondering if maybe I'd done something different more of us would've made it out alive." He paused, “I was their leader; Michael I should've done more. "

In those words, I understood what the problem was. He was scared to become attached to us in case we ended up like his last friends. He'd been their leader too. I honestly didn't blame him for feeling this way.

Still I knew I could never fully understand how he was feeling right now. I knew my mother was still alive in Battery City somewhere wondering just where I'd disappeared to that day. Maybe I'd even see her again someday. I'd never given it much of a moment’s thought, since that day I'd always been out here with Daring Ace, Death Spider and Electric Spark. They were like my big brothers, my family. Yet for Ash I realised that there was none of that. His friends were gone. He had no idea where his family was. It must be awful to truly have no one.

"As much as I hate to say it, this is our life Ash. We lose friends, allies, soulmates all the time, it's the price we pay trying to fight for everyone's freedom. Yet we remember them, we honour them." I spoke, "There's nothing you could've changed that day..."

Ashton blinked at me, as if stunned by my words. He nodded slowly.

"Look I want to know about them. Please tell me about your friends." I told him.

Ashton looked hesitant for a moment and then nodded. He started telling me everything about them so much so that I felt like I had a clear picture of all of them. They had been a large group of about fifteen Killjoys, each with star and space themed names. There was an evident pride in his tone as he talked about them.

He explained that he'd been a kid out on the streets when he met them. That part instantly resonated with me. They'd adopted him into their group, and he'd built his way up through their ranks over the years. Naturally when their previous leader had been badly wounded during a fight the leadership position in the group had fallen to him. It was obvious from his words that he had taken great pride in the position. Which had probably only made being seemingly the only one to survive the dusting that bit harder.

He was completely drowning in tears by the end. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for making him talk about this, but I also knew it was better for him to be letting it out like this rather than bottling it up like he had been.

"No matter what's happened, I know they'll always be with you in a way." I told him when he appeared to be done.

Ashton made a small smile.

"Thanks for listening to me, Mikey. I really appreciate it." Ashton nodded. "I'm grateful that you were the one who found me."

I felt a wave of relief, at least by getting him to talk about it we were making progress. I just hoped it would continue to work.

"Look alive Night Crawlers." The voice spoke over the radio. I blinked it was unusual to have a night-time report, especially one so late.

"Turn it up!" I yelled.

Ashton jumped, but he quickly leaned over and turned the dial up for us.

"Your here with me Dr. Death Defy, we have a situation in a house out near Zone 23 and 22 just by the crossover line." Dr Death Defy continued to explain the details. I knew we were close, and I was buzzing at the thought of going on another mission. I looked to Raging Galaxy this might be the perfect opportunity.

"That's right near here." I told him. We were already in 22 so it wouldn't be far to reach the crossover point. I pulled up a map on my small device, sure enough the co-ordinates Dr Def Defy had given us were less than a kilometre away. "Let's go." I spoke already standing up and searching my pockets for my gun.

"What about your friends?" Raging Galaxy asked looking slightly nervous.

I hesitated for a moment. I did this sort of things sometimes, but I usually told the others where I was going. If they knew I was going without telling them and especially with Raging Galaxy they might get cross.

"Simple. From what Dr Def Defy was saying it's just an ambush so I think you and I can handle it. You are coming right?" I asked him.

Ashton pulled away slightly, "I don't know, Michael. I want to come but I'm not sure I'm ready to go back out there like that. Last time I went on a mission there was fifteen of us and I came back as one."

"Come on Ash, you've been sitting by the radio for days. I'm sure you've been on hundreds of missions just like this. I know you want to go back out there."

Ashton looked to the ground barely meeting my gaze, he was fiddling with his own gun again.

"Come on, please." I prompted.

Ashton sucked a deep breath and he looked up at me.

"Alright fine." Ashton sighed, standing up. "But I swear if this gets one or both of us killed."

"It won't." I smiled at him, "We'll be fine. You're just telling yourself that."

****

It wasn't a long walk to the crossover point and the location of the co-ordinates. There was a large two stories weatherboard house covered in multi-coloured graffiti. In front of the house there was a discarded green striped motorbike. The motorbike was way too decorated for the company, so I knew it would have to belong to other Killjoys. I could see a BLI van parked out the front nearby, I frowned knowing that there were already Drac's out here. Were we already too late?

Much to my surprise Raging Galaxy ushered me forwards gesturing towards an open window. We dashed across the grass across to it. We waited beneath the window for a moment listening for any noises. Slowly Raging Galaxy stood peeking into the room. He nodded and I climbed in after him.

I straighten as I hear talking from the other room. We walked slowly around the corner with our guns held slightly in front of us. There was two brightly clothed Killjoys with matching masks like a harlequin being held by a pale faced Draculoid.

"I'm going to shoot." Raging Galaxy whispered, his voice was as quiet as a mouse.

"Watch the Killjoys alright." I whispered back with a nod. I had no idea what his plan was, but he'd once been a leader, so I decided to trust in that.

"I won't miss." Raging Galaxy smiles at me, as he aims his pistol towards them.

There’s a sharp bang and a moment later the Draculoid falls to the ground, allowing the Killjoy to get the upper hand. He dives forward reaching for his gun which he uses to fire multiple shots towards the Draculoid. He looks around him, there doesn't seem to have been any more of them. Just the one. Their eyes catch on the two of us, and they give a small wave before disappearing out the room.

"That was surprisingly easy." Raging Galaxy nods as we glance around the room. "I'm glad we could help them; things could've gone south pretty quickly."

I nodded in agreement; we'd been lucky that time though it was clear the action had at least given Galaxy back some of his confidence.

We walked through the hallways; guns holstered looking for any sign of other Dracs. There was a wall of photographs and my eyes lingered over them, stopping on one. They were four people in the image. There was a male and a female, obviously a couple with almost matching paint splattered marks. The adult female held a young baby in her arms, and they were with a young girl with frizzy hair that looked to be about three at most. I found myself looking at the image, had an entire family of Killjoys been living here? I wondered where the kids were.

Though the next image had two other adults the reassembled the ones we'd seen with Harlequin masks. I could only hope that they'd somehow helped the family to escape.

"Galaxy, come and look at this?" I spoke excitedly, I looked around realising that he was nowhere to be seen. "Galaxy?"

I closed my eyes listening for his footsteps. My eyes shot open as I heard a set from behind me instead. Was Raging Galaxy sneaking up on me?

"Looks like we found a little lost kitten." I heard a raspy robotic voice speak.

I blinked in confusion as I was dragged backwards, and my body collided with someone else’s. I struggled in their arms as they wrapped around me. I let out a sharp ear-piercing scream. I felt a distinct pressure at my throat but could see the white gloved hand of the Draculoid. Where was Raging Galaxy?

Raging Galaxy appeared out from one of the doorways at my scream. He raised his pistol at the Draculoid with narrowed eyebrows. Though his grip was trembling on the pistol. I realised I was in the way of the Draculoids chest. He couldn't shoot.

"Leave me." I hissed the Draculoids knife was holding my throat. They were using me as leverage, and it terrified me.

Ashton moved slightly and I felt the sharp blade of the knife dig into my throat. I could already feel the blood running down my neck. I closed my eyes, wondering if that would be the last thing I'd ever see.

There was a crash as Ashton triggered the pistol the bullet ricocheting off the mirror as it smashed and heading straight back towards us. The Draculoid holding me didn't appear to notice it looked around in confusion. It jerked backwards releasing me as the bullet went straight into its chest. I twisted the Dracs arm releasing the knife.

Drac's flooded the hallway from there. I grabbed my pistol, shooting it wildly towards our attackers. I caught a glimpse of Ashton for a moment he was shooting wildly, but he was hitting much more on point than I was. Draculoids fell everywhere in front of him, slowly piling up. He was great. He'd give Daring Ace a run for his money, I was sure.

I shook my head as I saw the Draculoid coming towards me. I shot again numerous times. It felt like they just kept coming and coming no matter how many we shot at. It was as if they had called in re-enforcements.

Suddenly they seemed to stop. Ashton and I moved closer towards each other’s backs with both our guns raised and our breathing was heavy.

I listened carefully; I couldn't hear anything else coming towards us. I think as soon as they'd heard the mirror break, they'd all come racing here. We stood there for a while anticipating a final attack, but none seemed to come. I turned to him noticing how both of us were covered in blood. Surrounding almost completely was the Draculoids we'd shot down.

"Think they're all gone?" I asked him.

"Wait." Ashton raised his arm.

A second later a Draculoids head appeared around the corner he shot at it, sending it crashing towards the ground.

"Now they're all gone." He spoke.

We stood in silence for a moment longer. Yet the only noises were coming from the house as it creaked around us.

"Show off." I teased him.

"Just doing what I do." Ashton shrugged with a teasing glance, "They call me Raging Galaxy for good reason."

"Now I can see why." I nodded gesturing around to the Draculoids scattered around us. He'd been merciless.

****

The sun was just beginning to rise as we made it back to the other Killjoys.

"What happened to the two of you?" Death Spider gasped, looking over our bloodied outfits. Electric Spark giving a similar look of disapproval. I could see Ghost Blade watching us carefully he gave a small nod to us.

"There was a late-night report, so we went and took on some Drac's..." I told them. There was no way I could admit that I'd have probably been killed if it weren't for Raging Galaxy.

"We dusted them all though." Raging Galaxy smiled, "So there's nothing to worry about."

"Good work then." Death Spider nodded, even Electric Spark seemed to relax. Though I could see Daring Ace's scowl a mile away.

Raging Galaxy began explaining to them what happened, hanging the other three on his every word. If I could say one thing, I'd learned about him this past night, he knew how to spin a story.

"Kit can I speak to you for a moment?" Daring Ace whispered in my ear. I sat up straight knowing that Pete wasn't giving me a choice in the matter. I could see Ashton shoot me a worried glance as I stood to follow him. We walked much further away than we had the other night.

"What were you thinking racing off like that without telling anyone?!" Pete yelled, his eyes narrowing from beneath his mask. "That Galaxy Kid is nothing but a bad influence on you. If this behaviour of yours keeps up, I'm thinking of asking him to leave."

My hand trembled. I couldn't believe it. He hadn't even listened. I'd been the one who had talked Ashton into going out there like that. How dare he say that without knowing the whole story.

"It wasn't even his idea. It was mine." I glared at him, "I was the one who talked him into coming with me. He saved my life back out there. You send him away; you lose me too."

There was a stunned look in Pete's eyes. I rarely ever spoke to him like that and I knew I'd struck the right spot. I never intended on leaving but the option was there.

"You lot haven't exactly been welcoming to him either." I growled. "I bet you barely know anything about him. Tell me one good thing you know about him or have said to him."

"Kit I-"

"He was their leader." I told him not letting him finish, "He feels so guilty for what happened. What would you do if something happened to Joe? To Patrick? To Andy? To me?"

"Kit enough, I get the idea." Daring Ace sighed.

I stopped and blinked at him. Did he really?

"I get it." Daring Ace frowned, "But you know as well as any of us that we can't always trust new people."

"Well I'm telling you Raging Galaxy's not the enemy." I spoke with a glare.

I didn't give him another second to reply as I simply walked away from him. Pete didn't call me back and I marched my way right back over to the others that were still eating up Raging Galaxy's story. Maybe he'd never believe me but from the smiles on their faces, maybe things would start to change soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	7. 6-A Different Path

**_Calum's POV_ **

I heard the beeps and the sirens that whirl around me. My skin crawled just waiting for this part to be over. I was waiting for the moment where I'd stop feeling or caring. That I'd somehow come to terms with the choice I'd made. Then the blonde came into my view.

My heart skipped a beat, he'd come for me.

***********************

I couldn't help the nerves as the final bell rang signalling the end of another long and boring school day. I knew I was going to have to tell him soon. I'd delayed things long enough.

"You ready, Cal?" The blonde boy grinned as he leaned himself over my desk. It was home time but today I was dreading it.

The blonde, Luke was a kid that I had known my entire life. Like most kids we used to play Dracs and Killjoys as we were growing up. Though in most kids games the Killjoys never won. With Luke and I sometimes they did some days they didn't. There was something endearing about them, I guess. Our parents didn't seem to mind us believing in them. There was a silent hope that there was someone fighting for us beyond the walls of our sector. If no one from BLI heard us, then we were safe.

I nodded, pulling the strap up on my bag as Luke and I left the classroom together. As I looked around, I saw the hollow zombies of the people around us. They didn't step out of line, they nodded along to everything anyone ever told them. Everyone believed that BLI was doing the right thing, but as I grew older, I started to wonder. Like everyone in our sector, I took the pills that we were assigned every day.

Yet, one day it occurred to me one day that they weren't working anymore. Whatever thoughts or emotions they were supposed to be preventing. Well they weren't. I kept taking them putting up the act. However, I know they haven't worked for years. I guess I'm somehow immune to them. I talked Luke into not taking them as well, even though I still take them to keep up the act to my family. That makes what I'm about to tell him even harder.

"Cal? What's wrong you've been quiet all day?" Luke frowned his eyes meeting with mine as we walked along the school corridor, headed towards home. We both lived in cosy shoe boxes of apartments over the other side of town.

I sucked in a breath. He knew. He always knew. Luke always knew when I was down. The same way I could tell when he was. That's how it worked with us.

"I'm going to become a Drac." I spoke quietly.

Luke beside me stopped dead in his tracks, "Wait, what?"

I bit my lip, as my eyes quickly sunk to the ground. Dracs were like the soldiers of our world, they keep people safe. They worked for Better Living and they protect people. They destroy Killjoys. You also get paid good money to be one. Something that right now, my family kind of needed.

"Cal, no way. You can't!" Luke yelled, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't have a lot of choice; you know my family doesn't have a lot of money. It's the right thing to do. One sacrifice to help them all." I shrugged, trying my best to ignore his stunned gaze.

Luke was simply sitting there shaking his head, with his mouth wide open. He knew what this meant. I'd have to leave; we'd never see each other again. Even if we did, I'd never be the same person he knew before.

"Surely you can think of something better than that, Cal." He let out a sigh, "Get a part time job, run away and join the Killjoys." Luke suggested, "Heck I'll even lend you some money. Mum won't mind. Just don't do that."

"I can't take money from you, Luke. I know your families not much better off than mine."

Luke let out a frustrated sigh. "We can think of something else surely."

"There's no more time, I'm going to meet with them on Saturday."

"That soon?" Luke shook his head, his eyes wide. We both knew what that meant, if they decided that they wanted me then I would have to leave right away.

I nodded.

"I'm going to think of something, Cal." Luke declared, as he hoisted his backpack up on his shoulder. "As long as I exist, you're not going to become one."

*********

That following Saturday I clung tightly onto my mum, both of us trying not to let the tears run down our faces. This may be the last time we saw each other. She didn't like this idea any more than I did, but we both knew it was the only way to keep all of us alive. I'd said farewell to my sister earlier in the day.

I hadn't heard from Luke for days. He's stopped showing up at school and he wasn't answering his phone. Even when I went by his apartment his mum said he wasn't home. I guess he was mad at me and I wasn't going to even going to get to say goodbye to him. I wasn't sure what hurt more.

I sat now in an isolated waiting room. A bald man entered; he was neither friendly nor unfriendly just blank, I guess. In an almost monotone he asked me a few simple questions. His eyes seemed to scan over the page. My heart skipped as the bald man pulled something out from the drawer. I blinked realising that it was an ink pad and stamp. He dumped the stamp in the ink, dunking it onto the page before passing it to me.

I stared at the page, I was in.

"Congratulations, Calum. Your records are rather impressive." The man finally smiled, "We could really use a kid like you amongst our ranks. You're being assigned to the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W division, your skills are of much more use there then as a Draculoid."

Part of me was glad, yet it dawned on me what this meant. I would be helping them, but I'd never get to see my mother, sister or Luke ever again. I couldn't help but wonder what this while scarecrow thing meant was it different to being a Drac?

Before I could say anything a group of three Dracs walked in the room. I was frightened and nervous all at once. I silently wondered whether they'd soon find out about my immunity to the pills, perhaps that had even been why they'd accepted me.

I was taken into a sterile separate room and made to lie on a bed. There were no warnings, no turning backs now.

I sat there nervously as people came and went, occasionally seeming to write things down before disappearing. I sucked in deep breath. Why were they taking so long? When would this be over?

I became tired closing my eyes for a nap. The next time I woke up I could hear sirens echoing around me. I moved my arm letting out a sharp yell as a point seemed to pull on it. I raised an eyebrow at the IV machine beside me. It blinked and whirred. A strange yellowish coloured liquid in the clear bag that was hanging from the top. It gave no clue as to what it was. It just had my name and a strange code of numbers written beneath.

This is what I'd signed up for I supposed. Silently everyone knew that they'd come out of this different. There was always something less than human about the Dracuoids and everything else that protected us. I could only wonder how whatever this was would change me.

I sat with my head up against the wall and closed my eyes. I hoped that this stuff would stop me from feeling or caring the same way those pills once had.

I felt a sharp pain in my arm, my eyes shot open. I saw the cord of the IV lying on the ground, it was no longer attached to me. The machine began to whir and beep. I blinked looking up at the attacker. A guy, tall and lanky he wore a very roughly cut mask. I raised my eyebrows, a killjoy.

I inched away slightly terrified. What was a Killjoy doing here and what did they want with me?

"Let's get out of here, Cal." The voice behind the mask spoke as they offered me their hand.

They knew my name. Who was this person? Though I looked over the guys blondish coloured hair and gasped. I looked into the Killjoys eyes, noticing the unmistakable blue of the persons eyes.

"Luke?" I gasped, in recognition. I had to be dreaming for sure, the poison they were injecting in me was clearly causing hallucinations.

He nodded slowly helping me to stand up from the bed, he grabbed for my backpack and slung it over his shoulder. As I stood, I felt slightly weak, Luke put his hand out to steady me.

I let Luke drag me along through the rows and intersections that made up the compound. I felt like I was about to throw up, but I didn't let Luke know that.

I could hear heavy footsteps around the corner, helplessly I looked over to Luke. A look of alarm had crossed his face. We huddled close together behind a space on the wall that looked as though it was used as a storage cupboard. Our hearts thumped loudly. I took a moment to look up at Luke, the black mask covering his face. It was hard to believe that it was really him.

"The boy has escaped." I heard someone yell. "A killjoy came and broke him out."

A group of Dracs marched past us, and I sucked in a deep breath as I clung closer to Luke.

"What do we do now?" I gasped, realising that Luke was being called a Killjoy and was likely now considered a wanted criminal. My mind twisted as I thought of illuminated billboards. He was just trying to save me; did that really make him one?

"We get out of here. Though I think we'll need to wait until they calm down a bit." Luke spoke after a moment's silence.

I could barely make out a nod, as I felt my vision blur. My head slumped onto Luke's shoulder. I remained like that for a little while. I could hear the heavy footsteps and yells of Draculoids and other BLI members as they passed. The alarms continued and bright lights flashed along the corridor. I was too weak to care.

We'd been waiting a while when my stomach let out a loud grumble. I looked down in surprise, my mum had made me eat a large meal before we'd come here. It had only been a few hours; how could I be hungry already?

"I'm hungry?" I spoke looking down at my stomach. "But I just ate..."

"You've been here three days Cal. Haven't they been feeding you?" Luke frowned, "Sorry, it took me a while to get in here."

"Three days? More like three hours." I replied. Luke blinked at me in confusion.

"You don't remember?" Luke asked.

I quickly shook my head, an unsettling feeling rising in my stomach. Just why couldn't I remember? Surely, I'd be able to tell the difference between a few days and a few hours. Before I could think it much further Luke passed me some food from his backpack. They were a few crackers and things like the ones we sometimes received in rations from BLI.

I could still hear the alarms, but we both knew we wouldn't get much further with me in this state. I could only hope that the food would help. I concentrated on eating the food. I didn't feel a lot better, but I could at least tell the difference.

"We're just going to have to power through them or we'll never make it out of here." Luke finally spoke as I finished the last of the food, he'd given me.

"How do you suppose we do that?" I questioned him.

"Just follow my lead." Luke smirked, "You think you feel well enough to move now?"

I nodded, though I couldn't help but feel a little uncertain. I didn't like the idea of powering out of here. We were just kids; we had no way of getting out.

Luke pulled on my arm as he dragged us both out into the corridor. The coast was clear, so he pulled me along faster now. My head spun slightly as I struggled to keep up. If Luke let me go for a second, I knew that I would fall.

We started to slow, and up ahead I could see the Draculoids blocking our path, their guns were raised directly at us. I noticed though that they were mainly trained on Luke rather than me. They were readying themselves to shoot. I gulped, remembering what a dumb idea I thought this was. Saving me wasn't worth Luke getting killed for. My mind raced if I told them I'd come with them they'd let him go. Maybe Luke would make it out of here.

There was a sharp zinging noise, and I watched as a beam of light shot out from beside me. I watched as the closest Drac to us fell towards the ground. There were more lights and more Dracs falling. My eyes moved to the source. Luke now held a blue coloured pistol out decorated haphazardly with what looked to be black pen. From just above the mask I could see his eyebrows narrowed in concentration as he shot quickly.

I stared, where on Earth did Luke get that? I didn't think I wanted to ask.

Luke pulled on my arm a moment later, dragging me forwards over the bodies of the Draculoids that were lying on the ground. I didn't want to think about what Luke had done. If he could've turned back from this before, that chance was over now. The words were unspoken but between the mask and the pistol he was exactly like a Killjoy. I shivered slightly at the thought.

I was in a dazed awe as Luke shot our path out of the BLI compound. I could see the door right up ahead. Yet I saw a figure move into the doorway. He was a rather large man, with broad shoulders and a serious expression. He was dressed in a suit with ruffles at the sleeve. A BLI identification tag swung from his pocket. We were too far away to get a proper look. Yet I knew he wasn't a Draculoid, he was something else. Something much more dangerous.

He pulled a pistol from his pocket, pointing it towards Luke.

"Hand him over now, Killjoy." He demanded, "And we'll spare you."

"What, by making me a Drac?" Luke narrowed his eyebrows, "We all know what your company does to the people that disobey you."

The man smiled sweetly, "You know nothing kid. Now put the gun down and remove your mask, and this will all be over."

Luke seemed to hesitate for a moment. I noticed his grip release slightly the pistol tilting slightly towards the ground. I saw a quick flash of light a second later, then there was a large shattering noise. I watched in amazement as the glass door behind the man shattered, flinging the guy forwards. He let out a yell.

Luke grabbed my arm dragging me towards the second entrance. I could see dozens of Draculoids milling out from the various corridors, their pistols were pointed at us. Suddenly the bright lights of their ammo flicked past us. I looked to Luke he wasn't shooting anymore, just dodging and weaving us out of the place.

"Let them go. They won't survive long out in the zones." I heard someone tell the Draculoids and their firing stopped as we rounded out the gates.

We kept running along a dusty road out of the facility. I looked behind us noticing that we weren't being followed. I was surprised that they were letting us go so easily. It seemed a little too easy if you asked me. I didn't mention it to Luke.

We began to slow, and it gave me a moment to take in our surroundings. As it turned out the facility was surrounded by desert. There seemed to be almost nothing out here. My throat begged me for a drink, as the sweat began to roll down my face. A twisting feeling was in my stomach, the words about us not surviving long out here quickly making sense.

Thankfully Luke was at least a little bit prepared, he produced a large plastic water bottle. It was almost half empty. Luke looked just as sweaty and exhausted as I was but offered it to me. I gulped almost the remainder of the bottle in one go. Before offering the last of it towards Luke. He tried to pass it back to me, but I insisted he at least have the rest of it.

From there, we walked for miles until we came to an old run-down petrol station. As the sun was beginning to set, Luke suggested that we seek refuge in it for the night. I wasn't about to argue, the events of the rest of the day were catching up with me. Besides, as I looked around the place was still filled with food, drinks and other supplies. Though it was obvious that at some point throughout the years that some had been taken. Graffiti lined one of the walls it seemed like the Killjoys who had visited here had left their mark on the place. The words 'Stay Dangerous' and the names of various Killjoys lined the wall.

"I don't know about you, but I'm quite liking this whole anti-hero thing." Luke smirked as we made a bed out of old magazines with celebrities that neither one of us could remember. It was strange to look at their glossy pages and see what life was like before Better Living took over.

"Wait, you don't mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

Luke nodded, gesturing to his mask, "I do mean. I don't fit at school, Cal. This is what I want to do. I'll take you back if you want but then I'm going to run."

I stared at Luke for a moment, filled with uncertainty. He was my best friend and had probably just saved me from the worst decision of my life. Sure, we'd played Killjoys and Dracs growing up, but I wouldn't have put it as a career choice.

I also knew that I couldn't return now, BLI would find me and I'd be dragged back here again. If Luke was going to run away and become a Killjoy even if I managed to back, I'd be alone. Except for my mother and sister, it wasn't like I had much to go back for.

"I want to join you." I spoke quietly. "Luke, if you're going to be a Killjoy then count me in too."

"Exactly what I hoped you'd say." Luke grinned back.

**************

The following night we stand outside the petrol station. It was the dead of night, a small generator that we'd found, and a torch light illuminated the small area. Luke and I exchange glances, and he nods. I click the spray in place and douse the black handmade mask in silver and white spray paint, Luke beside me takes the red spray spotting it over his matching mask. The two of us take a moment to admire our handy work. It seems so surreal that we're doing this.

"You choose a name yet?" Luke questions as we step back allowing the paint to dry. He passes me a can of dusty coke, and I take it dusting it off before opening the lid.

Of course, not only did they have masks, but all Killjoys had names. I guessed we were going to need them if we were going to call ourselves ones. Better Living had already labelled Luke one.

"Not really, what about you?" I question him as I take a swig.

"I don't know. I have some ideas but giving myself a name is tough." Luke sighs, "I mean it needs to sound cool right? Someone's going to have to have something good to call us when they talk about us."

People talking about the two of us sounded like a crazy idea, but my mind couldn't help but toy with the idea of being somewhat famous. I nodded and frown, my mind had pondered dozens of possibilities these last twenty-four hours. I'd thought of the kinds of names I'd heard before like Fun Ghoul, Cobra Kid, Party Poison, Jet Star, Death Spider, Daring Ace. They were all cool, but just how had they come up with them?

"You know I was thinking Atomic Man?" Luke grinned. "For me of course."

"You sound more like a Superhero than a Killjoy." Calum rolled his eyes.

"Atomic Killjoy then?" Luke tried as if simply adding Killjoy to the name would make it one.

"Hmm..."

"Come on Cal, give me something to work with." Luke sighed.

"Atomic Blaster then?" I tried.

Luke eyes lit up at the name "Atomic Blaster makes me sound kind of dangerous. Not some little kid running around with a gun." He leaned closer to me with a massive grin, "Now it's your turn what have you been thinking Cal?"

I'd been toying around with names that involved planets and galaxies. Just nothing seemed to fit properly. If this was going to be my main name from now on, I wanted it to be special.

"Galaxy guy?" I questioned.

"Lame." Luke moaned. "That's almost as bad as mine was."

"Have you got something better then?" I raised an eyebrow as I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"How about Cosmic something?" Luke suggested, "That's a bit like it."

"Yeah I like that but what goes with it?"

"Cosmic Crusader?" Luke suggests.

I shake my head.

"Cosmic Shooter?" Luke tries.

I shake my head again.

"How about Cosmic Collider?" Luke suggests, "That sounds like a cool and tough Killjoy name."

"It does, doesn't it. I like that one." I nod.

After we'd waited for them to dry, we turned back to our masks. We'd made them out of glue and old newspapers. Luke had called it paper mâché or something like that. I couldn't help but be impressed with how they'd turned out in such a short amount of time.

"Let's do this properly, okay. Let's put them on at the same time." Luke suggested.

It was a silent word between us, that if we were doing this. We were doing it together.

"You ready for this?" Luke questions, his hands skittering nervously over his own mask.

I nod. "We're about to be Killjoys. They're always ready, aren't they?"

Luke grins back with a nod. "Okay, on three."

"One....

Two

Three."

With bated breath I fit the mask to my face. While ever this mask was on, I was Cosmic Collider now. There was something about putting it on that was like putting on a shield. It also meant there was no turning back. I turned to Luke who wore the biggest grin beneath his mask.

"I guess we're playing Killjoys and Dracs all over again, and this time it's for real." Luke spoke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Looks like everyone's here now! Time for the fun to begin. ^^


	8. 7-Ghost Blade

**_Andy's POV_ **

Not many people ever ask how I came to be a member of the Youngbloods or what made me decide to join Killjoys. Maybe they see the tattoos and scars over my skin and dare not ask. I guess it's probably better that they don't. I know my past is much darker than the others in my team. I wasn't some starry-eyed kid like Kit, Death Spider or Ace had been. Electric Spark is perhaps the only one who can understand what I went through.

Like everyone else I grew up in my Sector. Sector 13 was my home and for a long time the only one I had visited. I knew there were numerous sectors just like ours out there, but people rarely left their own. My family didn't have a lot, but we were tough. Like many kids my age when I was old enough, I went to BLI to try and get a position amongst the Draculoids to help my family out. It was a more common story than it needed to be. None of us ever had much choice in the matter, if it meant a better life for our family, we took it.

However, when I went to my interview, they decided I wasn't destined to be a Draculoid. Instead I was trained to be a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W which is basically the term for a person in BLI trained to control the Draculoids. I carried out my role, sending my small but elite teams of Dracs out on missions against the Killjoys and any person who dared to challenge Better Living.

We stopped a group of Killjoys from breaking into compounds. We tracked down another group of Killjoys; we raided them and made them scatter. I broke up dozens of makeshift families. I didn't feel any remorse doing it. I was just doing what needed to be done. I didn't care what was destroyed, long as I got paid.

We were paid well, I had excellent living quarters. I knew my family were a lot better off too. I thought I'd made the best choice. That was how my life would be from now. I was good at what I did, and I kept the company happy.

I didn't think much of what I was doing to the Killjoys at the time.

Then I went out on a routine mission with my team of Draculoids. We'd been tasked from higher up to search out a group called the Youngbloods, a group of four that was growing in strength. They'd stolen countless files and records in a short group of time. We had intelligence on exactly where they'd be and what they were after. It was our job to stop them.

It wouldn't be easy, there was Death Spider and Daring Ace who had caused the company enough trouble as a duo, let alone as part of a larger team. They were both known to us as talented fighters. They'd evaded capture numerous times. The third was a Killjoy named Electric Spark had once worked for Better Living himself in the science division. The fourth was an unknown, the only data was that he was smaller than the others and had been spotted with a black mask.

I'd placed the Draculoids strategically around the gate, so they'd be ready when the Youngblood's arrived. I could see their van on the horizon.

The van stopped right before the gate. I messaged the Draculoids to hold their fire for a moment. I squinted into the car looking for the driver. Though there was no one sitting in the passenger seat, had they managed to move that fast?

A second later I saw a curly haired masked man exit the van. He held a pistol in hand, spinning it in his hand. I watched one of the nearby Draculoids fall. Quickly I raced down from my position, as I gave the order to shoot. Two more of them emerged from the car as my Draculoids fought them off. Suddenly the Draculoids were falling around me.

This was no longer a job for just them. I knew I'd have to get in from behind before I lost them all. I dashed around to the side of the van still ordering my Draculoids to shoot.

"Keep shots to the left." I told the Draculoids as I raced towards the back of the car, protected only by its metal. I knew I'd only have a small window of opportunity. I lowered my hand towards the ground. The blade shooting from my hand lighting up a flaming green. I eyed the Killjoy in front of me. He was the blonde one, he was shooting nervously towards the Dracs. He seemed much less trained than the others. Yet that didn't make him any less of a threat. I think he was the one that had escaped the company. I despised him. How could he do such a thing?

I tighten my grip on my blade and took a deep breath as I lined up my shot. If I moved quick enough the other two wouldn't even realise that he'd gone down.

Just I was about to move, a slightly smaller shape moved in front of me their hands holding a gun towards me. They were so small that their hands barely held the thing up.

"Kit get back in the car!" The blonde turned and yelled his eyes wide in alarm.

My eyes met with the small Killjoy his mask shaped into that of a black cat. The blonde raced forwards and quickly scooped him up. I raised my blade; I knew what I was trained to do to the kid. He was a future threat after all. The blonde quickly turned, shielding him from any damage my blade might cause.

The small boy cowered trembling, his bright green eyes staring into my soul. Shattering my heart into tiny pieces. A part of me died that day. What I felt in that moment is something I never wish to dig up ever again. It was the shock I guess of seeing such a young kid being part of this. The look of fear in his eyes knowing what I was about to do.

My sword dropped to the ground. The blonde was utterly stunned. The reception from the Draculoids still under my care continued, but I quickly pressed the button cutting them. They fell to the ground like rag dolls their shots dying in the air. I heard the stunned gasps of the Killjoys around me. They weren't my focus though.

"What's your name kid?" I asked kneeling down, putting in as much compassion to my tone as I could. I could feel the blonde’s icy glare on me as I did so.

There was hesitation in his eyes as he looked over to the blonde. The blonde looked at me cautiously, his eyes travelling around the flat lying Draculoids behind him. He nodded slowly.

"Radioactive Kitten." He declared proudly, even clenching his fists like they were cat paws and holding them up.

There was a childish innocence to the movement, and I felt the sides of my face ache.

"You can go." I spoke flatly. The blonde man behind him raised an eyebrow.

"I said you can go." I repeated, "Hurry up before I change my mind."

The Killjoys exchanged stunned glances.

I just stood there and watched as they had piled into the van and turned it around in the opposite direction.

I never returned to BLI, instead choosing to track down the very Killjoys who had changed my view. That single encounter made me realise that I had no idea what I was fighting for.

Naturally when I first approached them, they viewed me with deep mistrust believing that I was a spy for BLI. Electric Spark saw me differently to the others. He encouraged them to welcome me into the group the same way they had him. Joe and Pete had both been sceptical of me back then, believing me to be a spy.

Radioactive Kitten was just a kid back then, barely been with them for a few months. He just mimicked what the others did, with Patrick or on his own he would be fine, but he mimicked the mistrust of the other killjoys when he wasn't.

I tried my best to prove to them I was the real deal. I offered to take on as much and as many watches as possible. I took down as many Dracs as I could with my glowing green blade. It was strange to be on the other end of things. I began to realise just how ruthless the company was. I found myself regretting every moment I'd spent. My mind replaying countless battles. I had been so heartless, cruel and unforgiving.

"Now you've been a Killjoy for a little while, you need a name." Electric Spark had said to me one day as we'd sat on top of the van watching the dying sunset. Kit was asleep beside him wrapped up in a blanket. Spider and Ace were on the ground listening to the radio for any sign of an evening report.

I'd stared at him for a moment. Having a name was like cementing my choice. It meant I was staying. That I was an official Killjoy.

"Think about it." Electric Spark smiled warmly, "It'll come to you."

It took me a few days, but the name Ghost Blade eventually came to me.

I haven't looked back since.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	9. 8-Radio Waves

**_Calum/ Cosmic Collider P.O.V_ **

It had been a few weeks now since Luke had rescued me from the Better Living Compound. We'd made a home out of the abandoned store for a little while whilst we got ourselves together before we started getting into any sort of real 'Killjoy' work. Neither of us we were ready to take on the zones when we could barely shoot a pistol. 

I'd been nervous that Better Living would find us here as we still weren't far from the compound. Yet no sign of them seemed to come. In fact, there wasn't much life out here at all except for tiny ants that dashed about. Still we made sure to make our beds in out of the way places and keep any sign that there was someone staying here to a minimum. My only thought was that perhaps they wouldn't think we'd have stayed so close. That we would've ran out to a zone far from here. 

We'd taken to searching through the store for any supplies that might be useful to us on our journey. There were large boxes in the storeroom filled with relics of a time gone by. What Luke and I soon realised was there was a whole world before the company took over. Some things were similar, but others could've been from another dimension for all we knew about them. We found a slightly heavy metal device that you pressed buttons on to make a character move through an obstacle course. There was old magazines and newspapers with celebrities we didn't recognise. Their dates marking them around the same time the company took over after the wars. 

It was strange to think of a world that existed before any of this. Yet these items were proof that it had happened. That this world was changeable, flexible. That there was a chance that things could change from what they were. I could only imagine a world where people didn't have to sell out their beliefs just to keep their family alive. Where people didn't have to don a mask and a pistol just to stand up for what they believed in.

"What's this thing called? Didn't we learn about it in history?" Luke asked gesturing to a rectangular object in front of him. "People used to listen to music on them, right?"

I looked over the object that Luke held. It had two large circles with a mesh covering over each one. There were several worn buttons. Each one displaying different numbers. As Luke turned the object over, I could see a diagram of two batteries. Those hadn't changed much.

I nodded, my mind thinking back to history class he was referring to. I hadn't always paid a lot of attention, but I remembered that. "It was called a radio wasn't it? People used to use them to communicate news on them as well..." I grinned at Luke, "I wonder if we could hear anything on it?"    

Luke looked over the device for a moment, he looked at it almost disappointed, "I doubt it I think anybody who would know how to work one of these things properly would be dead by now." Luke shook his head.

I nodded solemnly; I knew what he meant. Yet I figured it was worth a shot. 

"Just in case, let's see what it does" I said, gesturing to him to pass it over. Luke shot me an unconvinced look but passed it over to me anyway. It was slightly weighted but lighter than I thought it would've been.  

I took it in my hands and pressed random buttons. Suddenly, a small red light appeared. There was a high pitch screech. With a yell I threw it onto the ground with a crash. Luke and I quickly stood up ducking to hide behind one of the shelves. The red light blinked faded, ending the noise. 

"You sure that things not dangerous?" Luke frowned as the two of us rose up slowly from behind the couch. 

"I'm not sure." I shrugged, hesitating in place as the two of us looked over to object carefully. He was right maybe they all blew up or something that's why we didn't have them anymore. 

Bravely Luke creeped forwards first, as the small machine let out a light buzzing sound. He turned one of the circular buttons and the sound began to change. Luke paused on a weird sounding noise, it sounded electronic, before making a sharp static sound that caused us both to jump again. 

"Look alive sunshine...." An almost robotic echoed voice spoke, before a tough sounding male voice started, "109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit. Your here with me Dr. Death Defy. I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter. Pumping' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive. A system failure for the masses, empty matter for the master plan. Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny" 

"What on Earth is this?" I blinked at the radio. Luke looked equally as stunned. Neither of us being old enough to have ever used a contraption like this in our lives. As far as I knew they'd all been destroyed years ago when the zones were first created. 

Just who was this person we could hear over the speakers. A shiver went through me, was it another Killjoy?

Luke turned up the dial and the voice seemed to get louder. The two of us listened intently as he seemed to go through a news report. It was a list of zones that were too dangerous at present, those that were all clear. The information was invaluable, especially for the two of us who were new to also of this. 

"Keep running." He finally finished.

The words hung in the air as the radio line turned to the crackly static it had begun with. Slowly the crackling turned into a melody. Songs were rare in the zones, there was a few that mothers would sing to their kids or the ones recited during morning assembly’s, but this was different. Was this music? 

Luke and I sat in silence for a moment. We had no idea what we'd just stumbled across. A secret Killjoy radio station? I don't think either of us were sure yet. Yet moments later the question came tumbling out as Luke and I quickly began to theorize of the identity of the person on the other end of the radio. We thought he sounded male, Luke thought he was younger, and I thought older. We'd decided that the information was far too recent to be a recording, I'm sure he'd even mentioned today's date. 

Yet where was he coming from? Did other Killjoys listen to him? The way the guy had talked he sounded rather confident that he had a following of eager listeners or just hoped there was. 

Whoever he was, it had Luke and I excited that maybe there was someone out there able to help us. 

****

A few days passed and we decided to leave the relative safety of the abandoned store. We'd packed up a bag of supplies each into backpacks. Luke thought it was about half a day’s walk to the next zone where he thought an abandoned shopping street would be. We kept turning on the radio that we'd brought with us, occasionally we'd hear Dr Def Defy's voice with another news report. Most of them were from zones we'd never heard of, far from here.

It wasn't until the sun had long set and we reached the shopping street we'd walked in search of that there was a report about an incident near Zone 23 and 22 that Killjoys were being called to help with. 

"Where do you think that is?" I asked Luke as we walked towards a large long abandoned camping store.

"A few zones away from here, I think. I'm pretty sure we're just outside of 14 now?" Luke said. I guessed he'd be studying the maps better than I thought to get us here. 

We set our backpacks down in the camping store, there was layer of dust over everything. There were dozens of tents with their roofs dumped in and sleeping bags all over the floor. It had a different atmosphere from our previous residence. I was glad we wouldn't be staying long. 

"Let's go for a quick walk before bed." Luke suggested with a grin.

I nodded eagerly; the stretch of shops went for quite a while we were sure to find something. I even hoped we might find a slightly better accommodation for the night. 

We left our backpacks in the camping store, taking only our masks and guns with us. Together we walked past the stores. Many were boarded up with posters and signs about rejecting the company. I wondered if past killjoys had left them there, or they had fought against them even back then. 

That was when I heard a scratching noise, and the ground began to tremble slightly. My first thought was that it was an earthquake. Yet then I saw a dark shape moving in the distance up ahead. It seemed to be growing closer, with more dark shapes joining it. Luke and I both slowed, exchanging nervous glances. Should we turn in the other direction? 

Yet I was curious to what it was, perhaps it was other Killjoys. Maybe they could help us. 

I looked to Luke again, but he didn't move his eyes were directed on the oncoming shapes.  

I turned back just as I realised, they weren't just shapes, they were much more humanoid then that. There was something twisted and wrong about them though.

I swallowed hard; they were Draculoids for sure. I stepped back, reaching for Luke's arm as I noticed small tags on their white uniforms marking them as belonging them to BLI. Yet they had a strange almost greenish tone to the skin.  They weren't S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W's or Drac's they were something else entirely. 

Whatever they were they were gaining speed and racing towards us. 

I looked at Luke, without speaking the two of us exchanged a terrified glance. As we spun and bolted back towards the way we had come. Luke reached into his pocket, grabbing a gun and started shooting back at them. 

They didn't seem to shoot back at us, but they were gaining. They were much faster than we were. Gaining a little more composure, I grabbed my own helping Luke to shoot out at them. Yet they seemed a lot stronger than the Draculoids we had faced. The more we shot at, the more of them seemed to appear. 

"Plan?" I asked, noticing that we were fighting a losing battle. I was almost certain that the company had somehow caught wind of our location and set these out for us or any other Killjoy that had passed through this way. 

"We get back to the camping store and hope that they don't follow us?" Luke suggested. 

I didn't like the idea, but it was the best one we had. I could already spy the camping store a few meters away, up ahead. I looked back, they still had some ground to cover, perhaps we could make it. 

"In any case it was nice knowing you." I told him as I stopped shooting behind us. 

Luke rolled his eyes but shook his head as we began to make the left required to make the turn back into the camping store. The company’s creatures were still gaining on us, their forms reflected by the dim moonlight. 

Luke slammed the door behind us, as we both fell onto the floor in a tired and exhausted mess. 

The creatures had caught up to us a moment later, they bashed themselves up against the glass windows of the door, where the displays would've once been. I squirmed in place waiting for the crack. Yet they still weren't shooting, it was unusual for anything from the company not to be armed. Then what were they?

I examined them for a moment, they were monstrous yet human looking with glassy eyes. There was a pale tone to their skin much like the Draculoids. Yet they didn’t wear masks like they did. They seemed wilder, more frantic. Less like the almost robotic states that Draculoids were in. Worse they weren't giving up easily or trying any kind of plan. It was like they just knew we had gone through here and were trying to go after us. 

"What are those things?" I panted hoping that Luke would know. 

Luke shook his head, his chest moving up and down rapidly as he took short, fast breaths. "I have no idea." He frowned, "They aren't like anything we've ever seen or heard about before."

I searched my brain for a memory or a rumour of something like them. Yet I was drawing a blank. Whatever they were they hadn’t been in our sector.

Realising that there wasn’t a lot we could do. Luke suggested we just sit tight and be ready in case more senior members of the company paid us a visit. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but I could only worry what we would do if and when they came. They wouldn’t be sympathetic to us. I had escaped after all and Luke had been the one to get me out.

Soon the company’s creatures began to grow bored, they turned away as if we were no longer there. I glanced over beside me realising that Luke had fallen asleep, I shook him awake. Nervous that it meant something was about to happen.

"They're all gone." I told him, as he woke up blinking his eyes blearily. I had no idea how he'd managed to fall asleep at a time like this. 

"Good." Luke nodded, rising and walking towards the window. I squirmed a little as he placed his hand on the window. I half expected for one of those creatures to show. Yet Luke simply looked both ways down the street and nodded. "I guess they are, I can't see anymore out there. I wonder where they came from?"

"You saw the tags, right?" I asked him. 

Luke nodded, "I know where they were from, but where have they been hiding this whole time. They didn't even try to come in here, I don't think they had anyone else with them even. It was strange."

"Maybe they had like motion sensors set up?" I suggested. 

"Precisely." Luke nodded, "Maybe they weren't even set up for us."

"What do you think they were for then?"

"To give us a good scare?" Luke shrugged, walking away from the window, and sitting back down beside me, "I don't know. There's always been rumours of things other than Draculoids out there, maybe we just found one of them?"  

"I guess so." I nodded, shivering slightly. 

Just how many things like that were out there? Everyone knew about Dracuoids, occasionally they turned up at school usually if someone’s parents or one of our fellow students had done the wrong thing. Yet the title of S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/ still lingered in my ears. If Luke hadn't come to rescue me then what would I be doing right now? The true intentions of the company were truly terrifying. 

"We have to warn someone that those things are out there." I declared to Luke 

Luke was quiet for a moment, silently nodding as if he'd been thinking the same thing. 

"In that case think I know who we need to get in contact with." Luke spoke gesturing down to the radio. 

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way. It's not like a phone." I frowned. I had no idea how we could answer back the radio without something that worked both ways.

"I guess it isn’t.” Luke sighed; he tapped his foot on the ground for a moment before his eyes lit up. “Well in that case we're just going to have to use it to find Dr. Def Defy's location instead." Luke suggested.

I knew what he was suggesting was possibly dangerous, but if we could somehow find him, we might be able to pass the information on and learn a few more things about surviving out here in the zones.

"If we make it out of here alive." I prompted knowing that although we had lost them, those things were still lurking out there.

"If we make it out of here alive." Luke agreed with a nod. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	10. 9-Feels Like Home

**_Ashton/Raging Galaxy's POV _ **

"Aren't you going to have any more dinner?" Michael's voice was small as he gestured to my empty plate.

I hesitated for a moment. Michael gestured to the cooked food that was still left on the boot of the van. There were several things tonight. There were the usual things like soups and meats that had come directly from tin-cans. What made tonight special though was that we also had some proper food including bread and some sweets. All of which was a luxury out here in the zones. The weather was great too. It was the perfect night, stars shone above us and we had plenty of food to go around. No one could ask for more right now.

My stomach rumbled slightly, though I had no idea how to answer Michael, I always felt rude taking more than a small serve of food. I still felt like a temporary member and knew that there might be nights where we might not have so much. I didn't want to be greedy.

Michael let out a long sigh, "Come on Galaxy. You need more to eat. You've hardly eaten a thing since you've been with us." I stared at him, Michael sighed, "Look I'll go and get you some."

I started to protest but Michael had already taken my plate and was walking over towards the van, soon filling it.

"I'm not hungry." I lied when he returned and pushed the plate towards me, the food looked delicious. I heard my stomach rumble and winced. Michael shot me an almost knowing look.

"Yes, you are." Michael frowned, he put the plate in my hands. "It's yours."

I let out a long sigh as I looked down at the food, well it did look good. I silently knew he was right. I had barely been eating since I'd arrived.

So, I took to the mashed potatoes that were piled up on one side of the plate and began to eat. As expected, it was delicious. Michael shot me a proud grin. He knew he was right.

The flames crackled in the fire that sat in the middle of the circle between us. Despite the warmth of the flames once I'd finished my dinner, I found myself huddling closer to Michael for warmth. This zone was much colder than the previous one we had been in, so the fire was a welcoming distraction.

Yet from across the flames I could feel Daring Ace's steely gaze on me. He hadn't forgiven me for seemingly leading Michael out into a danger a few nights ago. Although it had been Michael talking me into it, I didn't have the heart to inform him of that. I didn't want to get Michael in trouble. Though I don't think Daring Ace trusted me much before that night anyway. Sometimes he made me feel like I was working for the company or I was part of a rival group of Killjoys.

Every time I brought it up to Michael, he assured me that I was just imagining things and that Daring Ace did in fact like me. He'd tried to explain Daring Ace's actions by saying that it had just been a while since they'd had a new person in their group. He promised that Daring Ace would warm up to me before I knew it.

I had no choice but to pretend that I believed him. Michael was the main thing keeping me from running away. Michael had been incredibly kind and thoughtful to me during my short time here. Yet I couldn't bring myself to ever explain to him why I could never feel a part of his team.

Despite that, at least I knew I could talk to him about most of the other serious stuff. He knew about the element of survivor's guilt that I still held from surviving the dusting that day. Most night I'd wake up from intense nightmares, my entire body drenched in a cold sweat as I imagined the fate of my friends. Sometimes there would be tears as well, though I didn't always have the energy for that. Yet I knew I would be eternally grateful to him for rescuing me.

If it weren't for Michael, I probably would've been dead by now or worse... I hated to think about that part.

Yet this was much harder to explain than any of that. I couldn't explain to him properly about how uncomfortable Daring Ace made me feel or the feeling that forever rested in the pit of my stomach that I would never truly belong here. That I would forever be resting under Daring Ace's scrutinizing gaze, that I would forever be the outsider.

I understood how much the other Youngbloods had done for Michael though, they'd basically raised him since he was a tween and they'd saved his life. I knew I could never have that kind of relationship with any of them. Like I had once had with my own team.

I wanted so desperately to stay with Michael. Yet I wasn't sure how long I could handle the uncomfortable feeling that lingered. Or when Pete would be the one to kick me out the group and make the decision for me.

Maybe I had trouble because it was so quiet compared to being with the Constellations. There had been so many hungry mouths to feed, so many opinions. Yet we'd been a strong team. I'd been the one everyone looked to, the person that people would hang on their every word. Now everything was different, I had to remind myself not to be bothered by the members of the Youngblood's sometimes cynical gaze.

It was just then that the familiar tones that marked the start of Dr. Def Defy's nightly report began to fill the air. I sat up straight listening as he began to read through the news. It was standard, a small dusting out by sector three. A warning to stay away from a few of the different sectors that had been overrun by Dracs lately. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

"We also have something a little different tonight. I'm here with Atomic Blaster and Cosmic Collider that claim that they've stumbled across a new type of enforcer created by the company."

Ghost Blade reached over to the radio and turned up the volume. All of us sat up at that, we classified things like Draculoids and S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W's as enforcers. Things created by the company to keep the peace. Any sign of a new one could be dangerous to any of us. Especially if we weren't prepared for it.

I listened as the two Killjoys on the radio explained about the almost zombie like creatures that they had been attacked by. A shiver went up my spine. Something like that could be dangerous to any of us. The company would just have to leave them in an abandoned area and wait for a group of Killjoys to stumble across them. They sounded experimental right now, but I'd hate to think what they could do if disturbed.

"Alright well at least we now know where to stay away from." Death Spider frowned as the news report ended and a song began to play.

The rest of the night was a discussion about what we would do if we stumbled across those new enforcers. We'd picked up a few tricks from the two kids on the radio about getting as far away from them as possible and barricading yourself in the nearest closed off area. I was sure new details would come to light as more killjoys stumbled across them.

Before I knew it, it was time for everyone to go to bed. I'd insisted that I take night duty, but Electric Spark had shuffled Michael and I off to bed like naughty children who wanted to stay up all night. 

*********

The nightmares didn't leave me alone that night. I'd woken up three times screaming. Michael had sat with me talking in a soothing voice to get me to calm down. On the third time Electric Spark had appeared, he was the one on night watch all night. He looked between us with a worried expression. He fussed over me for a little bit to ensure that I was okay. Eventually he must've decided he could leave us because he disappeared again. I guess I must've fallen asleep properly at some point after that.

*****

Early the next morning we all pilled up into the van again. It was always a little squishy with the six of us, but I'd grown used to it by now. I'd kind of made my spot up in the back row of seats with Michael.

I wasn't entirely sure where we were headed today. Daring Ace had been mumbling something about raiding one of the BLI warehouses in one of the nearby zones. It was something standard, the warehouses weren't as guarded as the bases. Plus, they didn't notice as much that things were missing.

The engine roared to life as Death Spider began to wind us through the red clay cliff walls that separated us and the nearby zones. My memories were foggy, but I could remember coming here long ago with the Constellations. The sheer size and beauty of these cliffs was unbelievable. I looked over to Michael who was looking out at the cliffs in awe. I could only guess that he hadn't travelled these parts before. I could see Electric Spark sitting in the row in front studying a map.

I let out a yawn, staying up most of the night finally catching up with me as the red tinged cliff faces lulled me towards sleep.

Suddenly Michael was yelling loudly right in my ears. I sat up straight all thoughts of sleep instantly fading. I blinked away the sleep in my eyes noticing that he was pointing to something just outside the van.

I let out a sharp gasp. There were Dracs everywhere their white chalky faces littering the rock face. I could see their guns as their soulless eyes watched us from above.

My mind raced with options, I knew we couldn't turn around and go back the way we had come. Yet I knew there was no way we'd make it through these long winding cliff faces without being shot at. They hadn't shot at us yet, but I knew it wouldn't be long. We were at a disadvantage; they could rain down their fire straight onto us.

A scream of terror threatened in my throat. I couldn't believe I was back in this situation so quickly. Those chalky white faces and the feeling of knowing you were coming up against something you weren't prepared for were all too familiar to me. All too much like the annihilation of only few weeks ago. We'd been driving through narrow cliffs like this too that day, a simple tip off. Yet it had been so much bigger than we'd expected. We'd tried to drive away but they'd shot at our cars and forced us outside to fight them. I'd watched friends fall around me, powerless against the Dracuolids fire power.

"Ash it's okay."

I blinked, coming back to reality. Michael had my hand, that was trembling wildly. His eyes were filled with a mixture of recognition and sympathy.

"Ash we're going to be okay." Michael repeated as if he were saying it for himself as well.

I heard the first gun shot and the car spun wildly as Death Spider worked to dodge it. I could see Daring Ace already had his pistol directed out the car and was shooting up into the mountains above.

There was clinking noise of the car as the Draculoids pistols rained down on us. If I didn't know any better, I could almost pretend that it was rain.

Michael had obviously decided that was enough. He released my hand at that point and had already grabbed a pistol. In his other hand he offered my own towards me. I stared at it for a moment as if it were a bomb that was about to explode. I didn't exactly think I was in the state of mind to use it right now.

"Come on, I saw what you did the other night." Michael encouraged, pushing it towards me despite my trembling fingers.

I sucked in a deep breath. Urging my hand to stop shaking as I took it into my hand. It felt more weighted than normal, but thankfully my hand seemed to steady. I had to at least try. 

I opened the crack in the window and began shooting up towards the cliff face lining up as many Draculoids as I could. I saw a couple fall as the pistols made contact. It was only light relief; their pistols were still flying, and their numbers seemed to be growing.

With a gasp I realised that I'd been in a situation like this before. This wasn't the awful memory of a few weeks ago anymore though. It was from when I was about twelve, I'd been little, wide eyed and terrified. I'd joined the Constellations after they'd rescued me from an attack on my family. Back then I'd hand no title or rank among the group. I could barely shoot a weapon. All I'd known at the time was that the Dracs were bad and we needed to get away from them.

They'd been raining shots down on us much like this. We'd been in a rare heavily treed forest and the Draculoids had seemingly been in every treetop. We'd been shooting for about ten minutes, when one of the older members pulled me aside to start working on a kind of bomb that would create a thick smoke that would allow us time to get away. It hadn't been easy, but it had helped our escape. If only I could remember what ingredient we'd used. I looked over at Electric Spark who was shooting out the car as well. He was great with that sort of thing if I told him what we'd done perhaps he could work out whether we could do it. We'd made it with simple ingredients we had stored in the car last time, it wasn't impossible.

I caught Electric Spark's attention. I could see Michael turn his ear to us. Electric Spark looked impressed as I explained to him my idea. I noticed Daring Ace shoot a look of surprise back to us. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Michael grinning as if he'd expected me to come up with something brilliant all along.

"You're a genius." Electric Spark gasped, before rattling off a few materials that we had in the car that we could use.

Before I could say anymore, my idea was quickly whirling into motion. Electric Spark had pulled out a kit from under his seat and his hands were a flurry of motion as he quickly put my idea together. Michael suggested that he'd be a while, so I went back to shooting up at the Dracs as I had been. I bit my lip though; we were running out of time. There were already large smoking dints in the metal of the car, and I could see despite their reinforcements that the windows were in danger of giving way soon.

Still I kept shooting, one eye flickering back to Electric Spark. The device he was making was looking more corporal now. Yet I wasn't sure that he would finish it in time.

"GET DOWN!" I heard Michael yell towards me a moment later as he dove down towards the seat. I turned towards him just as the glass in the window beside him shattered into a billion tiny pieces shattered out towards us. I barely had a chance to cover my eyes as they propelled through the air. The light of the pistol shot right past me, causing a crack in the window on my side. I heard Electric Spark let out a slight groan.

We were out of time, the next shot that came through that window would be lethal. I moved my hands my eyes quickly flew towards Electric Spark in a panic.

"There it's done." He spoke, passing two tiny round devices towards me. "Push that button at the top and you have about thirty seconds to throw them out of here. If they hit something before that, they'll detonate immediately." His eyes flickered to the window, "Now hurry."

I didn't need an invitation. Michael was still crouched on the seat beside me, his jacket covered in glass. I could see a large cut on the side of his face just below his mask. Our eyes met and he seemed to realise what I intended. He stretched his arm out and I placed the device into his hand. It would be dangerous for him to do it with the broken window, but we needed one of these devices out each side and the gap between the other windows wasn't big enough.

"You heard what Electric said?" I asked him quickly.

He nodded pressing down on the button on top. I did the same on my own.

"Now." I told him as the two of us chucked them out of the window.

Michael ducked immediately back down after he'd thrown it, but I watched as the tiny device on my side collided with the rock face. It exploded with a loud puff of smoke. I could faintly see as the Dracs were sent flying backwards. The power of the twin explosions rocked our tiny van from side to side. Yet Death Spider put his foot harder on the accelerator.

We powered through the now smoggy surroundings. Electric Spark had done a good job it seemed of making sure that it spread quickly. It was much more potent than the one the Constellations had made.

No one was even bothering to shoot anymore as our viesw of the Dracs wasn't clear either. Daring Ace and Ghost Blade had all put their pistols away. Though Michael beside me was still ducking. The window next to him was still unprotected. I wondered whether I should be doing the same considering anything that flew through it could hit me as well. Yet nothing seemed to come. The thick smoke seemed to deter them from shooting.

It wasn't too long before things started looking better. Behind us I could still see the thick smog filling up the space between the two rock faces. Yet in front of us was nothing but long stretching dry desert and blue sky. We'd made it out.

"Galaxy that was amazing." Daring Ace, unexpectedly smiled at me. "Where did you think of that?"

I was stunned by the somewhat proud look on his face. I grabbed at my mind for the right thing to say. "You could say that I've been in something similar before," I shrugged, not wanting to admit that the idea came from when I was basically a kid. "Once I realised how surrounded we were it seemed like the best thing to do."

"Well it was a good one." Daring Ace nodded, he eyed off the still broken window beside Michael. I noticed Michael was sitting back up again now.

"Once that window blew in, I thought I was a goner." Michael nodded.

"You were brave too, throwing the device out there even with the broken window." I told him. Daring Ace nodded.

"True." He agreed.

"I'm impressed though." Daring Ace spoke eyes on me, "You looked so nervous I didn't think you were going to pull through."

"I didn't either." I told him. I'd been so terrified now, having that gun in my hand and knowing that had been my only choice was the thing that had pulled me out of it.

"I didn't believe it when Kit told me you were the leader of your old group, but perhaps after that I can see why." Daring Ace shrugged.

I knew that was probably about the best I was going to get from Daring Ace right now. Maybe in time I could prove to him that I wasn't just some kind of stowaway that had joined their group. It gave me hope that perhaps I'd be able to find my place here.

"We still proceeding with the plan?" Death Spider asked from the front seat.

"Yep, we're still continuing with the plan." Daring Ace agreed.

The engine roared to life and we were back speeding off again ready to take on the world.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	11. 10. Meeting

**_Pete/ Daring Ace's POV_ **

It had been a few weeks now and it was clear that Kit was excited about having Raging Galaxy around. Most times I saw him now, I noticed that Raging Galaxy was never far away.

I was glad, it was a good thing for someone more his age to be around. We’d found Kit when he was still a little kid. So, he mainly spent time with us ‘grown ups’ not that we were that grown up ourselves at the time.

It was hard to believe that I’d doubted Raging Galaxy at first. I’d initially thought that Raging Galaxy was just a quiet person that wanted nothing to do with us. I’d even suspected that he was part of the company. I thought he was just something Radioactive Kitten had collected on our travels like a lost cat or a puppy.

I felt a little guilty for not noticing the potential in having Galaxy as part of our group. He was smart and had once led an entire group of Killjoys until recently. Kit was going to be reminding me for a while that I was wrong for judging him. Every time Galaxy did something impressive, Kit would look at me in a way that suggested, do you see now? I'd been annoyed at first, but it was becoming slightly endearing the more that he did it.

We'd had some crazy experiences these past few weeks. It seemed that the Dracs were ramping up their security everywhere. I'd had Electric Spark researching to find us a less active zone, but the databases were coming up with dozens of sightings from other Killjoy groups much like our own in almost every zone.

It was getting late. The fire was dying down and so were we. Ghost Blade and Electric Spark had both long disappeared, more than likely gone to sleep as they were on early morning watch. Raging Galaxy was scribbling things down into a notebook, beside him was Radioactive Kitten who had already fallen asleep. Death Spider was still awake and was reading a book. I was on duty tonight, so I didn't have those sorts of options.

All was quiet out in the zones. Which part of me was grateful for? Yet there was a small part of me hoping for some sort of adventure or mystery.

That’s when I heard the distinct sound of a car engine that cut out a moment later. After a moment’s silence I could hear two people arguing over whether this was a safe spot. I sat up straighter, noticing a light from further away behind a nearby rockface. I squinted my vision, but I couldn’t see anything else.

“They’re nearby, there’s no point in going further tonight.” I heard a male’s voice.

I frowned someone was moving in for the night out there. Question was whether they were on our side. I sat up straight grabbing my pistol and ushered Death Spider and Raging Galaxy to follow me. Raging Galaxy look surprised but nodded. He gestured down to Radioactive Kitten and I shook my head. It was best to let him sleep.

I gestured towards the illuminated bolder and both of their eyes lit up in understanding. The three of us walked cautiously towards it.

A car was sitting there, it had the smiling face of the BLI symbol on the side of it. It looked rather battered, there were bullet marks on the sides. It looked like someone was setting up a camp but there were things strewn everywhere. I hesitated my thoughts quickly deducing them to be a group of Dracs but there was too much human noise.

"We better go back and tell the others we need to move." Death Spider frowned, his eyes on the car.

"Just wait a second. There can't be many of them, there isn't much stuff." Raging Galaxy frowned, his eyes scanning the situation carefully. "The three of us might be able to take them."

"True." I agreed. I wasn't sure what this was, but it didn't look quite right.

I could see two shapes moving from the other side of the car. I watched them for a moment. Though there didn't seem to be anymore. I think Raging Galaxy was right, they were it.

"Let's take sides, I'll come from the right, then one of you come from the left and the other from the back." Raging Galaxy suggested, "That way we can corner them."

I jumped over and onto the roof of the car, as Raging Galaxy and Death Spider took either side. Two figures rose as if they had been looking for something in the car, I heard them both let out surprised gasps before I leaped off from the car and down in front of them. I held my pistol towards the two of them effectively cornering them. Though I frowned realising there was the possibility they could try and escape out the other side of the car. Yet neither seemed to realise that as they stood their open mouthed.

Surprisingly they didn't have the chalky red mouthed appearance of Dracs. That didn't make them any better, they could be S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W's, agents or something else entirely. They were young males, both tall and easily towering over me despite being much younger. One had striking blue eyes and blonde hair, while the guy next to him had dark hair and tanned skin. They both wore mud grazed black jeans and black t-shirts. I couldn't see any identification of them being part of BLI, but I didn't trust them. Especially not with that car.

Neither one of them spoke, they kind of just stared at the three of us.

"Who are you?" Death Spider demanded before I could.

"Uh..." The blonde began looking nervous his eyes were trained straight on Death Spider's gun, but he didn't continue, it was as if he'd ran out of words.

"What are you doing out here?" I demanded when they didn't respond perhaps that was an easier question.

Neither one of them responded, they just looked at one another. My only guess was that the two of them couldn't speak. I frowned wondering if they were part of BLI's collection of monsters.

"Who do you work for?" Raging Galaxy tried, his eyes gestured to the logo on the car.

"That's not us-" The dark haired one Raging Galaxy was holding his gun to protested. I guess they could speak after all. "We uh...stole it from them."

Raging Galaxy's eyes piqued in interest. I was intrigued as well. It sounded like a perfect lie straight from the mouth of a BLI member who thought their life was on the line.

"In that case you can tell us who you are then." Raging Galaxy prompted again.

The two of them just looked at one another again. I mentally groaned, we were getting nowhere.

"We don't have much patience." Death Spider said, gesturing with his eyes to the pistol in hand. I knew he wouldn't shoot it until we were certain, but I think he wanted them to know we weren't messing around.

"Guys stop!" I heard a voice yell, I turned to find Radioactive Kitten standing behind us. I guess he'd woken up from his sleep and followed us. It wouldn't have surprised me. He held up an unfamiliar jacket that had a strange silver emblem on the back much like our own. "I think their Killjoys too."

I turned my attention back to them. They didn't have masks on right now but a look of almost relief had crossed their faces.

"So, is it true? Are you both Killjoys as well?" Raging Galaxy asked, looking even a little bit excited.

The two of them exchanged glances again and for a moment I thought they weren't going to reply. Then the blonde nodded. No one moved their pistols yet though, they might be Killjoys as well, but it didn't mean that we all entirely trusted one another, especially unmasked ones.

"Can you give us a second to grab our masks?" The blonde asked, looking hesitantly between the pistols that were still directed at them. "Uh, I guess you can keep those on us if it makes you feel more comfortable."

No one moved, but Raging Galaxy nodded to them. I personally wouldn't have let them do that, worried that they would grab their own pistols and start shooting at us. Though I knew how vital those masks were, I could understand the need around strangers to want to wear one.

They rummaged in the car for a few moments before turning back to them with the masks firmly back on their faces. It was clear that they were spray painted, though they didn't show the age of older Killjoy masks. The paint and cutting of the mask still looked rather fresh. I didn't think they'd been at this for that long.

"I'm Atomic Blaster and this is Cosmic Collider." The blonde explained before gesturing to his friend. "Uh, sorry that we didn't tell you who we were straight away. We haven't really met any other Killjoys yet and we thought you were from BLI..." He hesitated for a moment.

"We've been on the run from them for a few months now." Cosmic Collider added with a nod. "Uh...it's kind of a long story."

"It always is." Raging Galaxy nodded, a level of understanding in his eyes. It was easy to forget until this sort of conversation that he had once led a group of Killjoys. Though his eyes flickered with recognition, remembering their names, "Wait, you're the kids from the radio, right?" He asked them.

Both strangers exchanged glances with one another, seemingly surprised that someone would remember them for a radio interview that they'd done weeks ago. Honestly, I was surprised that Raging Galaxy could remember that too.

"Yeah we are." Cosmic Collider nodded.

"What were they like?" Raging Galaxy asked. "Those things you saw?"

Soon the two of them began explaining what had happened that had led them to going on the radio. They'd been leaving when a whole group of these almost zombie like creatures had started chasing after them. They'd barely made it back to an abandoned shop in time. Though they'd found if they didn't do anything the creatures had slowly left on their own. Apparently, they hadn't seemed as intelligent as the Dracs, the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W’s or agents. Yet I couldn't help but wonder whether they were an original experiment or where something new entirely. Neither of the boys was sure either.

It was apparent rather quickly that these two weren't here to hurt us. That they had just happened to set up camp next to us. When they were done. I told Raging Galaxy and Death Spider to lower their weapons. I think the move surprised the two strangers.

"Thanks for trusting us." Atomic Blaster nodded with a smile.

"In any case, we're set up nearby. Do you boys need anything?" Raging Galaxy asked, I noticed that his eyes were on a notebook that was sitting on the back seat.

Both boys looked hesitant.

"If you need food, we have some spare." Death Spider added, seeming to understand what Raging Galaxy was saying. His own eyes were down on the notebook. I was a little lost but decided to trust whatever they were doing.

"Well we were kind of running low..." Atomic Blaster nodded, looking towards Cosmic Collider for help.

After a little bit more convincing, the two of them moved their car around to where we were camped. I saw Patrick come out of the van and raise an eyebrow at the smiling BLI logo on the car.

"They stole it." I told him with a shrug. Though I could see that Patrick wasn't convinced. He didn’t trust anything that had BLI symbol on it.

"Maybe we should look into getting that taken off." Cosmic Collider grinned gesturing jokingly towards the offending symbol.

"I don't know it's been growing on me. Besides remember all the places we can sneak through with it. Remember that Checkpoint? We sailed right through." Atomic Blaster shook his head with a small grin.

“You snuck through a checkpoint in that?” Radioactive Kitten asked his eyes lighting up wide.

“Sure did.” Cosmic Collider nodded.

Soon the two of them had launched into an epic tale of how they’d stolen the car and then managed to make it through numerous checkpoints.

As they talked, I went with Death Spider to find some extra wood into the fire. With the added firewood it roared back to life again. Patrick had already disappeared into our food stores in the van with Raging Galaxy to find something for our visitors to eat.

With the fire going again I took a seat beside the it, already seeing that Radioactive Kitten was having no trouble keeping our guests entertained as he launched into a story about one of our missions years ago.

"So how did you two become Killjoys anyway?" I heard Radioactive Kitten ask innocently, when his own story was done, "I know you guys said it's a long story, but I'd love to hear it."

Cosmic Collider looked uncomfortable. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Atomic Blaster looked at him hesitantly but nodded, "Me either." He sighed, "Just trust us that like everyone we have our reasons for being out here."

Radioactive Kitten bit his lip, "I see, I'm sorry for asking."

I wondered why they didn't want to talk about it. Most Killjoys bragged about the reasons they had joined up. I couldn't help but think they were strange though. I mean they were travelling in a stolen BLI car; they'd been on Dr. Def Defy's radio channel and their masks looked almost new.

I supposed that like most people we met on the road like this that they'd be gone by tomorrow. We wouldn't have to worry who they were or what secrets they might be hiding. Well at least that’s what I thought. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	12. 11-Allegiances

**_Calum_ ** **/ _Cosmic Collider's POV_**

I don't think either Luke or myself had intended to stay with the Youngblood's past morning light. Yet somehow it was the next evening and we were still here with them.

They'd seemed uncertain of us last night when they'd found us camped nearby. Seeing our car, they'd thought we were from the company. Let's just say it wasn't the best introduction.

Yet realising that we had nothing to do with BLI, they'd shared their food with us. They'd given us a sheltered place for a little while. Plus, it was nice to have some different people to converse with. As much as Luke was great it was nice to talk to someone different for a while. It was refreshing to hear different stories to the ones that we had grown up with.

From what I could tell Radioactive Kitten and Raging Galaxy were around the same age as the two of us, perhaps a year or two older at most. Radioactive Kitten had been with the other four for a long time. Whereas Raging Galaxy had been the leader of another group, that had been practically decimated in a fierce battle with the company. It was obvious from his shaky tone that it still upset him.

Luke and I didn't really tell them much about ourselves apart from the fact that we were friends and that we'd grown up in the zones together. I almost felt a little bad not telling them about how I almost joined the company. Especially when they'd told us so much about themselves.

Yet I'd hate to think what someone else might think if they knew that simple fact. The car we'd stolen had almost been detrimental to our friendship in the first place. I'd hate to think what knowing that I'd almost become a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W could do.

Luke knew that it changed nothing because he'd been there. But an outsider? I wasn't sure anyone else would understand what had brought me to that decision at the time.

The radio switched from static to actual noise, and it seemed to bring all the Youngbloods out from nowhere. Dr Def Defy's familiar voice reigned over the speaker, though it was clear he was in a more sombre tone than usual. Luke and I had met him a few weeks ago, when we'd decided to go searching for his radio stations headquarters. We'd fluked it just a little bit, finding a run-down shack out in the middle of the desert. There had been a petrol station though so that had been useful for our recently stolen car.

Dr Def Defy, had been an older guy who wore a blue bandana across his forehead. He'd had a bushy beard and had worn a leather jacket. Hearing of our adventures out in the zones he'd asked us to come onto his radio station to talk about the weird monsters we'd seen. Which we had. It was surprising that it had been the reason that Raging Galaxy had remembered us. I guess that the station reached more people than we first thought.

I wondered if any of the others here had ever met the voice behind the news reports. I supposed not. It had been a fluke to find it. Even Dr. Def Defy had been surprised that we'd found him.

We listened to the report and I noticed immediately the increase in sightings of company members. He talked of influxes of Draculoids, S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W's, agents and even of our strange zombie like friends. Then there was the number of dustings, at least twenty-seven killjoys had been dusted in mostly separate incidents in the past twenty-four hours alone. Which was frightening when there was usually one, two or at most one occasional big one. I frowned, the Dracs were closing in on us all it seemed. Or at least they had been in the past day or two. Luke and I had missed the previous day's report.

There was a moment of silence as the news part of the transmission finished and the next song began to play. No one spoke but the same look of worry was carried on everyone faces.

I noticed Raging Galaxy quickly left the fire, Radioactive Kitten stood quickly following him. Both Death Spider and Electric Spark were staring into the fire as if they'd seen a ghost. Daring Ace's fist was clenched. The calmest person was probably Ghost Blade, but even he still looked upset.

"Are you sure you want to leave in the morning?" Luke whispered to me. I blinked at him, knowing we'd agreed to leave the following morning.

Silently I knew what he meant though. We'd both been wondering if we hung around with these guys, if we could learn a trick or two from them. I was starting to understand that this group had a lot of talents we could learn from like their skills with advanced technologies and different ways of fighting. There was six of them and they were all much more experienced individually than Luke and I put together.

With the threat of the company getting worse perhaps if these guys would have us, we were better sticking with them at least for a while.

"I'm not sure anymore." I whispered back. "Do you think we should ask?"

Luke shrugged. I was frustrated and unsure of what to do. Afraid that they might not like it if he we wanted to stay. I was worried that we had already overstayed our welcome.

Luke and I started making plans for what we would need if we were to head out on the road tomorrow. Neither of us was enthusiastic about the idea but we doubted they'd want us to stay here. We were more mouths to feed and more people to take care of.

There was a slight cough, cutting Luke off mid-sentence. Luke and I both looked up, finding Electric Spark was standing there. He shuffled awkwardly in place.

"Hey guys I know you were talking about setting off tomorrow, but with all those reports flying around. I'm not sure how safe it is out there..." Electric Spark spoke, his voice filled with concern. "I was wondering if you wanted to stick with our group for a little while until it settles down a little out there."

Luke and I exchanged glances, had he heard us? No, he would've been over too far. I'd barely heard Luke.

"We'll have to talk about it..." Luke spoke hesitantly, his eyes on me were questioning. We both knew what we discussed. I nodded at him. "But I think that we probably will take you up on the offer."

"Good." Electric Spark nodded, "I have a bad feeling that things are getting worse out here. I wouldn't want to hear about you guys on the next nightly report if you moved on."

With those words, Electric Spark left us leaving both Luke and I in a rather solemn mood. We both knew Electric Spark was right. The reports of dustings were getting more frequent, including zones that weren't all that far from here. He wasn't joking around about the danger.

Soon Daring Ace and Death Spider announced that the food was ready. It seemed to work like a magic spell luring everyone out from their hiding. Ghost Blade appeared, tucking his sword back into a leather case. I heard Daring Ace ask him something about whether his training had gone well. Raging Galaxy and Radioactive Kitten returned as well though neither really spoke much. No one really said much as we all ate. The food was delicious though and everyone thanked Daring Ace and Death Spider for preparing it.

Ghost Blade started walking around collecting everyone's plates. I knew he was on washing up duty tonight. They had a roster for everything here, who was going to drive the car, who was on what watch overnight, who prepared which meal. It was fascinating to see. Luke and I just picked whoever looked the least tired to do first watch.

"I'll help you with the washing up." I offered, following Ghost Blade with mine and Luke's plate. I looked back at Luke expecting him to try and stop me, but he waved me away. I thought that perhaps this was a chance to prove to the others that Luke and I would help around here now they'd given us the opportunity to stay.

The washing up area was a large plastic tub. Ghost Blade filled it with water from out of the van before placing it inside the boot. We came up with a plan, First Ghost Blade would pass me the plates, and I'd wash them. Then we'd swap places and afterwards we'd both dry up.

I busied myself with the task, taking the plates and scrubbing them until they were clean.

"The scars don't fade quick, do they?" Ghost Blade asked, causing me to nearly drop the plate I was holding. My eyes snapped up noticing his eyes on the cross mark on my hand. I shoved it under the water, and I blinked at him, staring over at Ghost Blade as if he'd told me he saw a ghost. I'd had that mark on my hand ever since Luke had rescued me from the company. I could only assume they were the ones who had given it to me.

"I know what that marking means." He nodded. "You were a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W, weren't you?"

My heart was thumping in my chest, blood pumping in my ears. I didn't know how he knew, but I didn't like it. I hadn't wanted anyone to know. I didn't think there was anyway anyone else could tell. He was going to tell me to leave. He was going to say I was from the company and spying on them. My mind raced Luke and I had to get out of here-

"Don't worry, I was too." He spoke simply as he rolled up his jacket sleeve and showed it to me, I noticed he had a similar pale mark on his hand.

"Well I wasn't quite one..." I spoke quietly, Ghost Blade raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I passed the test. They had me on all those machines... uh L- Atomic Blaster was the one who got me out."

Ghost Blade looked surprised.

"It was how we became Killjoys." I explained, "I didn't really want anyone else to know."

Ghost Blade nodded; his gaze was understanding. "That was a very brave thing your friend did. I'm slightly envious. You were lucky."

The two of us were silent for a moment. I scrubbed the plate I'd already started on and Ghost Blade passed me a new one like nothing had happened.

"What was it like?" I asked, knowing that the answer wasn't going to be pretty. I'd known signing up for the company was basically trading my life away. After seeing what the company did out here, I'd already realised it was worse fate than I could've imagined.

"I'm not proud of it." Ghost Blade spoke his voice and expression distant. "I killed a lot of people, whether by own hands or those of the Dracs I was in charge of. I destroyed a lot of families and lives. Just because they told me it was what I had to do. I was an orphan; I didn't know any better. Besides they have their ways of keeping you on track."

I listened intently as he told me the story of how he'd come to the Youngbloods. How seeing a much younger Radioactive Kitten struggling before him had made him come to his senses somehow. How although nervous, the Youngbloods had welcomed him into their group.

The whole time I couldn't help but stare at him as I heard what could've become of me. It was frightening knowing I wouldn't have been able to live with myself in that state. Or would I? Ghost Blade had made it sound like he hadn't had a lot of choice. That perhaps back then he hadn't realised what he was even doing. I shuddered at the thought regardless. I knew what those enforced tablets did to those who took them, I couldn't help but fear that going into that life would make you even more apathetic and emotionless than them.

"Thanks, Ghos-"

"Andy." He nodded cutting me off. "That's my actual name just so you know."

I blinked at him. No other Killjoy had ever told me their actual name before. We tossed our made-up ones around so often. It was easy to forget that everyone still had their original one.

"It means I trust you." Ghost Blade smiled at me, noticing my confusion. "The past is over now.”

"Thanks." I nodded after a moment unsure what to say. Though I decided against telling him my name. It was a risk telling them so soon. We'd only been here a day. Luke would kill me if he knew I'd told someone so quickly.

Though it made me feel at least a little better if the truth came out at least someone else besides Luke was on my side. Heck Ghost Blade had already been a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W when he joined them and all of them had known. Though I still didn't feel comfortable mentioning who'd I'd almost become to anyone else.

When we were finished the washing up, I talked with Ghost Blade for a little while longer. Then I returned to our car parked on the other side of the campfire, it's smiling BLI face always a dead giveaway. Luke was already pushing down the seats and unrolling our sleeping bags.

"You okay?" Luke asked as I rolled out my sleeping bag beside his.

I nodded, "Yeah, I am." Luke shot me a sceptical look, so I knew I had to elaborate. I continued, "I was just thinking about what would've happened to me if you hadn't rescued me from the company."

"Oh, Cal-" Luke frowned, his gaze was suddenly full of worry. Neither of us had really talked about this for a long time. It was a little bit of a banned topic between the two of us.

"I could've become a monster." I spoke flatly, "I would've killed innocent people. It might have even been you."

"Cal you wouldn't have..." Luke looked worried.

"I might not have had a choice." I spoke thinking of Ghost Blades’ words. "So, uh what I'm trying to say is thank you."

Luke looked a little stunned, he looked concerned. "What brought this on?"

"Nothing." I lied, not wanting him to know about Ghost Blade. “I’m just grateful is all.”

Luke shot me a confused look but nodded. Neither of us said anything for a moment.

“I’m grateful too. I thought that day I was going to lose my best friend.” Luke agreed, “Thanks for running along with my crazy idea too.”

I nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	13. 12-Sing It Out

**Radioactive Kitten's POV**

Sometimes things change, sometimes things stay the same. Right now, it felt like everything was changing.

With the addition of our team's new allies; Cosmic Collider and Atomic Blaster we'd been moving cautiously between the zones. We hadn't travelled all that far, with the threat of the company's minions taking over them. No one thought it was a good idea to make hasty movements. Especially into zones we didn't know.

We had to be cautious, there were Dracs were everywhere. On our journeys between places they had been a constant factor. Something that we now expected. Thankfully none of them had been close enough to follow or do any sort of real damage. I knew it wouldn't be long though before we'd be put face to face with something that would test that. I could only hope that it wasn't on the scale of the attack that had decimated the Constellations.

It had been a week now since Cosmic Collider and Atomic Blaster had joined us. I found them kind of mysterious. I'd been the one that had pleaded the case that they weren't the enemy. Yet after that first night or so, I hadn't spoken to them much or had much to do with them for that matter. The two of them had kind of just stuck together, it was rare to see one of them without the other. Though I had noticed in the last couple of days that Cosmic Collider seemed to have taken an interest to Ghost Blade and was always willing to help him out with our groups' chores.

They were strange, though I knew it wasn't right to judge them when we'd barely spoken. I'd noticed that Pete didn't seem to mind having them around too much. I think Ashton turning out okay had taught him a lesson about judging people before you knew them.

"Relax. You're too stiff." I hear a voice call.

I frown, narrowing my eyebrows as I'm pulled back from my thoughts. I was relaxing. I drum my fingers on the pistol in annoyance as I line up my shot at the spray-painted marking on the tree.

"That's even worse." Raging Galaxy huffs. "Kit, you need to relax. Take a deep breath and line up the shot like I taught you."

I felt like snapping at him that it was hard to relax with someone yelling at you like that. Yet I knew that we were all a little on edge right now. My extra practices with Raging Galaxy were proof of that. We both wanted to be prepared for the worst.

Ignoring him, I took the shot. The laser beam hit right on the edge of the tree, my only achievement sending bits of bark fly everywhere. I looked at my trembling hand. Ash was right, I wasn't concentrating.

"You seem a little off today." Raging Galaxy frowned, as I placed my pistol down on the log in defeat. I took a drink from the water bottle beside it. Before letting out a huff in annoyance, I was usually better than this.

"I know." I frowned, "I'm just overthinking everything is all."

"Still worried about the Drac's huh?" Raging Galaxy asked. I swear this guy could read my mind.

I nodded at him. "I counted at least 20 watching us between Zone 18 and here yesterday."

Raging Galaxy let out a sigh but nodded. "There was a lot, wasn't there?"

"But that's why we need to practice right?" I nodded, passing my pistol over to him although I knew if anyone needed practice here it wasn't him. "Here you have a go for a while."

Raging Galaxy nodded taking the pistol. We swapped places, I took a seat on the log and he lined himself up with the tree. A bright shot of pink light when soaring through the air. A black scorch mark showed he'd hit the mark perfectly.

Silently I wasn't surprised, he was incredibly skilled. It never ceased to amaze me just how good he was.

I felt someone move beside me onto the log. I blinked as I turned expecting it to be Death Spider or someone else who'd come to watch or join our practice. Yet it was the blonde kid, with the silver coloured Killjoy mask; Atomic Blaster. I didn't say anything to him for a moment, instead I just watched him. His eyes were on Ashton and they were wide as if Ashton's shots were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"Well hello there." I grinned at him. Atomic Blaster jumped, his shoulders going straight up to his ears. He might be stealthy, but it didn't mean he wasn't easily surprised.

"Hi..." Atomic Blaster replied less enthusiastically, though he still looked a little bit freaked out to be honest. "Is it alright if I watch?"

"Of course, you can." I smiled at him.

A wave of relief seemed to come over Atomic Blaster's face. I couldn't help but silently wonder whether he was even a little frightened of us. He usually seemed to stick with Cosmic Collider like glue.

Ashton hadn't noticed him yet as he took another shot straight into the pink spray-painted marking on the tree.

"Can you shoot?" I asked, turning to Atomic Blaster. With a name like Atomic Blaster he had to be a good shot surely.

"A little." He admitted with a shrug, "but not well."

How ironic I thought to myself, though I knew we all had to have something. I mean hey I was neither Radioactive or a kitten but younger me had thought it was a cool name and it had kind of stuck ever since.

"Maybe we can teach you. Raging Galaxy here is a pretty good shot." I told him.

Though a moment later I watched as Raging Galaxy missed the target. Totally proving the opposite of my point.

"Most of the time." I frowned; I was a little disheartened that he missed it.

Atomic Blaster smiled at that.

After catching Raging Galaxy's attention, the two of us began running Atomic Blaster through the basics. He wore a constant look of surprise of his face the entire time as if he'd never seen any of this before. I had a slight feeling he'd kind of just picked up a pistol and tried his best to shoot. He gave off that impression at least. He didn't really talk much about anything, I had no idea how long he'd been at this for or how he'd ended up as a Killjoy. It wasn't important though, he seemed friendly and at the end of the day that was all that really mattered out here in the zones.

By the time we were finished he was doing well, he could hit the target most of the time. After that, the three of us returned to the main part of camp. The three of us worked to get the fire going again, so when the sun set in a few hours we wouldn't all freeze.

A high-pitched screech came out over the radio. I frowned; we were still a few hours off Dr Def Defy's report, weren't we?

"Hi everyone. Hopefully that horrible racket got your attention." There was some shuffling and cursing, and the person sounded like they were moving, "It's your friend Show Pony here with an important update from the zones."

Show Pony? The voice was more feminine, nothing like the ragged tones of Dr Def Defy. That was my first clue that something was up. Even a mid-day report would've been read by him. Why was this Show Pony person on our airwaves? I frowned, nervous that they were from the company. Though they'd said they were a friend, so it was hard to tell.

Regardless, Death Spider reached over, turning up the radio.

"I have sad news today." The voice continued. "Rumour has it that the legendary Killjoys; Party Poison, Cobra Kid, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star have been ghosted and taken into custody by the company. Most likely captured by Korse and The Dracs. We'll have more news on the situation when it comes in.

"God, I have no idea how he does this." She cursed again. There was sobs over the end of the radio. That were broken off as a song began to play.

I stared at the radio not quite believing what I'd just heard. The voice had said it was just a rumour, surely that was it. They couldn't be gone; they were far too tough for that. They always escaped.

No one spoke, everyone just stared at the radio waiting for another announcement.

Unfortunately, we didn't have to wait long. The awful screech came out over the speaker again and Show Pony began to speak again.

"That awful noise is never going to go away." The voice muttered, there was a shuffling noise before continuing, "It's your friend Show Pony here with an important update from the zones."

Everyone moved closer into the radio.

"Sadly, it has been confirmed that the legendary Killjoys have been dusted in Sector 1, in a battle with Korse and his inner Draculoids."

"No!" Pete yelled loudly. Almost instantly he stood up and stormed away from the radio. Joe was pale faced, as he quickly chased after him. Silently, I wasn't surprised they had always meant a lot to him. I decided to keep listening.

"They managed to rescue the girl who had been kidnapped but were not able to make to make it out on their own. Stay Dangerous boys. We're going to miss you."

Ashton's eyes were solely on the radio. We squeezed one another's hands. It had been bad enough all the dustings from the past week or so, the Dracs felt like they were closing in on us. This one hurt the most though. For years Pete had told me stories of the legendary Killjoys. How they'd been one of the first groups to get started. They were the reason we were all collectively known as the Killjoys at all. They were where the names, the masks and the very idea had come from. Their exploits were often explained by Dr Def Defy over the airwaves. Pete had said he'd even seen Party Poison in person once. That he'd been an incredible person. That he'd been one of the reasons Pete had decided to start all of this.

"Unfortunately, the radio station headquarters here were also breached. Dr Def Defy was also ghosted. Stay Dangerous, my friend." The voice spoke solemnly, the voice sucked in a deep breath sounding like they were trying to hold back tears. "All Killjoys are reminded to stay vigilant and be prepared for anything."

"What!?" Atomic Blaster let out a yell at Dr Def Defy's name. From what I could tell Cosmic Collider and Atomic Blaster had met him that day the two of them were on the airwaves.

I couldn't believe it either, an entire disaster had unfolded in just a few sentences. Dr Def Defy had been our best source of information out here in the zones. While the Legendary Killjoys had always been hailed as heroes by the rest of us. Where did we turn from here? One could only hope that this Show Pony person would keep up these reports. They were vital to everyone's survival. Communication was difficult here in the zones, we had no idea where he got the information from, but he always seemed to have it.

It was obvious the company were cutting off our lifelines and making it harder for us to operate.

"Guys what's going on?" Cosmic Collider questioned walking into the area. Ghost Blade was behind him carrying a large cardboard box.

Atomic blaster simply stood up and shook his head, leading him away. Ghost Blade watched them in confusion.

"The legendary killjoys and Dr Def Defy have been ghosted." I told him with no emotion in my tone.

"I see." Ghost Blade frowned looking upset. "Where's Pete?"

"Joe went after him in that direction." I explained pointing towards the nearby trees. "But maybe someone should let Patrick know."

"On it." Ghost Blade nodded, before disappearing towards the van.

It was just Raging Galaxy and me in front of the radio now that everyone else had left. Neither of us spoke for a moment as we both seemed to process what had happened.

"This is terrible." I spoke shaking my head. I wasn't crying yet, but I could feel my eyes stinging. This was a major blow for all of us.

"I don't know how to feel. We've always been told how amazing they were. They've always felt like superheroes you know. Totally invincible." Ashton shook his head.

"I know exactly what you mean." I agreed. They were, we'd hear things that they'd been trapped some place or another before. Only a little later to hear they'd all made it out and were zooming through the zones once more. Never had it said they'd been dusted or ghosted.

"We have to keep fighting though." Raging Galaxy spoke, "They wouldn't want us to give up hope."

"No, they wouldn't." I agreed.

Suddenly I heard the crash from behind us and instantly my head went up. Just in time to see the fading of a golden light. The heat from it smacked right into my face. Although the cloud of light was visible between the trees around us. I frowned in recognition; I'd seen something similar before. It was a bomb and it had been close.

I rose quickly grabbing my pistol from my pocket. I raised my hand quickly to my face ensuring that my mask was secured. Raging Galaxy was up at my side a moment later, his pistol out in front of him.

Neither of us dared to speak or yell we just listened.

I sensed someone standing behind me, I turned and the moment I saw the chalky white of the Draculoids skin I pulled the trigger, the beam of light travelling straight into its chest. It was then I knew we were under attack.

More and more of them came out from the bushes. Raging Galaxy and I stood back to back shooting at them like we were in a shooting range. I was instantly grateful for the extra practice we'd done that afternoon. It had been like a warm-up. It made my movements more fluid and mechanical.

At any sign of their creepy white faces I shot everywhere, but they kept coming. For at least the next few moments it seemed like they would never end. I was tiring, my moves were getting sloppy. I started to wonder just how long I could keep this up. Slowly though the crowd began to thin, and we were down to a couple. Then it was just Ashton and I standing there alone. We seemingly had them all.

Raging Galaxy let out a yell. I turned quickly in his direction. I could see the Draculoid standing there as Ashton bent over clutching at his stomach. Thinking quickly, I aimed straight for the Draculoids chest. It fell to the ground only a moment later.

I gave a quick scan around us truly believing that now we were alone. They seemed to have sent an awful lot of Drac's after us, but it seemed we'd shot at them all.

I turned to Raging Galaxy who was leaning on the nearest tree, breathing heavily as if he'd just run a marathon. He still had his hands on his stomach, where it was bleeding, there was also a scorch mark where the laser had hit him.

"The beam just grazed me. I'm fine."

"That doesn't look fine." l frowned, "I'll head back to the van and- "

"Kit, no you won't." Ashton spoke sounding a little frightened. I raised an eyebrow what was wrong. "Look behind you."

I was extremely confused but decided to listen him. Slowly and cautiously I turned to find a green skinned creature staring at me from behind with hungry eyes. This wasn't a Draculoid or anything I'd seen before. It looked human enough, but it had glassy yellowish tinged eyes and a green tone to its skin. It wore a white uniform with a BLI logo swinging from its ID tag. Was it the thing that Atomic Blaster and Cosmic Collider had been talking about on the radio?

I had no idea what they'd said to do and not to do with it. I silently wished one of them was here so I could ask them.

The creature leered forward and I couldn't help but stand over Raging Galaxy protectively. Was it possible that it was attracted to the blood? I wasn't sure, but I knew we had to get rid of it before it tried to attack us.

I grabbed my pistol and was just starting to raise it when I saw the laser beam strike straight through the creature's chest. It let out a horrible ear-piercing squeal as it fell towards the ground. I looked behind us where the laser beam had come from in shock. Finding Atomic Blaster and Cosmic Collider in their beat up BLI car, Atomic Blasters gun was still smoking.

"GET IN THE CAR." Atomic Blaster yelled at the two of us from the drivers' seat.

"We have to find-"

"GET IN THE CAR." Atomic Blaster repeated, not taking no for an answer.

I looked to Raging Galaxy who nodded. I had no idea where the others were. Yet these two it seemed were our best hope right now. Raging Galaxy was injured, and I was running out of energy. I trusted them enough to go with them. We'd find the others eventually.

Raging Galaxy walked slowly behind me as we approached the car. I could tell from the nervous expressions on both Atomic Blaster and Cosmic Collider's faces that they wanted us to hurry up. Yet as we drew closer, I noticed that Cosmic Collider took one look at Raging Galaxy's bleeding stomach, and his head disappeared. By the time we finally made it to the car Cosmic Collider already had the emergency kit out straight away and passed me over gauze and tape as the door shut behind us. Immediately Atomic Blaster put his foot down on the accelerator sending the car flying into action.

"Why is it we always end up like this?" Raging Galaxy teased as I started cutting the gauze out to cover the wound. My hands were shaky as the car bumped its way along the dirt road.

I understood what he meant; this wasn't the first time I'd patched him up after some sort of battle.

"I don't know." I grinned at him, forcing a smile, "I guess you just can't stay out of trouble. I keep having to fix you up."

The entire car shook as another explosion wracked through the area. I sucked in a deep breath, as I focused on cleaning Raging Galaxy's wound. I hoped that the others had gotten away as well. Though with explosions like that I wasn't so sure. 

We couldn't turn back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. ^^


	14. 13-Galaxies and Youngbloods

**_Patrick/ Electric Spark's POV_ **

I took a deep breath staring down at the device I had plugged up to the laptop. Download failed. It read on its screen. I let out a groan, updating this thing was always a challenge. Maybe it was time to make a new one...

I was just deciding to give up on it, when Ghost Blade came to me. His expression was tired as he delivered the bad news. Apparently, it had just come over the radio about the dusting of the legendary killjoys. I let out a long sigh as my first thought had gone to Pete. He'd be devastated. I knew how much he'd always idolised them. For years he'd been telling Kit stories about them. I'd listened to their daring tales sometimes. They'd always been impressive. My favourite story was the one where they'd once taken on hordes of Draculoids with a single pistol. I could never believe that they'd lived to tell the tale.

I knew the Killjoys dusting was a blow for all of us. If something had happened to them, something just as easily could happen to any of us. It wasn't a secret that the company was closing in on us and this just seemed to be further proof of that.

I hear a loud crash as the nearby sky ignited into a fiery golden. The heat from the flames that rose high into the air hit me as my ears rang from the sound. Ghost Blade and I had paused both exchanging worried glances. It was close.

I heard the yells and immediately my senses went into high alert. We were the only ones out, here weren't we? The yells had to belong to one of us. If they weren't though, we had to make sure whoever had been caught up in it was okay. From his expression I could tell that Ghost Blade was thinking the same thing. I turned and rummaged in the van grabbing a pistol. I turned noticing that Ghost Blade already had his sword in one hand and his pistol in his pocket.

Moving quickly, I shut the van door. Ghost Blade and I moved towards the noise. The flames had disappeared as quickly as they'd come but I could still hear yelling. We climbed through the forest. My heartbeat quickening.

Pete. Joe. Michael. Raging Galaxy. Those two kids.

Were they all okay?

There was a distinct burning smell, in the air as we drew closer.

I gasped, noticing that both Daring Ace and Death Spider were lying on the ground. The only thing giving hint that they were still breathing was the rise and fall of their chests. It seemed their jackets and masks had saved them from most of the damage, but I could see the burn marks on both their faces. I knew immediately that they'd been near the blast.

What frightened me the most though, was the pale faced and suited Draculoids that were hovering around them like hungry vultures. I hesitated for a moment, trying to process the situation. The Draculoids had found us and they had explosives. If we weren't careful, they were about to capture and kill our friends. If we stepped in who knew what they would happen. I had no idea what we were supposed to do. This was usually Pete or Joe's job, they stepped flew in when we needed a plan that needed a lot of force or stealth.

One of the Draculoids put their foot on Daring Ace's chest and stood over him their pistol pointed straight towards his chest. I realised we didn't have time to think about it. Andy or I needed to come up with a plan quickly. Though my mind was drawing a blank. I fumbled at my pistol in its holster, could I just come out all guns blazing? Perhaps, that idea was too direct. One laser beam and I was toast.

Before I could think of something, Ghost Blade raised his pistol shooting it straight through the air and into the Draculoids chest. The Draculoid let out a painful screech as it dropped the pistol and clutched at its chest. It fell to the ground with a thump a moment later.

Just like that every Draculoids head turned in our direction with robot like synchronicity.

My strategy in combat was always careful planning and working out what device we needed. With Ghost Blade's actions though we'd just lost the element of surprise.

I was terrified.

It didn't seem to bother Ghost Blade though. He dashed forwards, having exchanged his pistol back for his glowing green sword. He slashed through Drac after Drac like they were made of paper. They fell to the ground, smoking at the spot they'd been cut. Feeling useless, I dashed forwards shooting as best as I could. I was the one that did all the cool stuff technology wise and shot the occasional pistol when I had to this was totally out of my main skillset. Yet I knew if I wanted to make it out of here alive then I had to fight back. Even if it was just for Pete and Joe's sake.

I kept shooting at what I could, everything that was part of the company I had to hit. There were so many of them though, much more than we usually had to take on in one go.

Andy's Blade was still whirling as I turned. My shots were getting messier, the Draculoids weren't getting shot down as quickly anymore. I was struggling, my muscles ached. I wanted to scream out in pain. I wasn't trained for this.

"Tric you're doing fine, just a few more to go." Ghost Blades voice was calm as he whirled past me.

A few more to go. I told myself as I dodged weaved and shot around me. One of the Draculoids fell at my feet. My eyes searched for the next one I blinked around blankly, there didn't seem to be anymore.

"Behind you!" I heard a yell.

I turned, the moment I saw white my finger was on the trigger. I pulled, the laser beam going straight into his chest as the Draculoid fell leaving a scorch mark. I narrowly dodged its weapons, two long swords as they clattered to the dry ground.

"Are they gone?" I huffed, my chest moving up and down, as my eyes searched for my next opponent. Though I could only see Ghost Blade and the dozens of dead Draculoids at our feet. I hadn't seen this many outside of a compound ever. My earlier fear presented itself. Was this what had happened to the legendary killjoys? Had they been ambushed just like this?

"Think so, you did good Tric." Ghost Blade nodded. We both knew this wasn't my usual job. It didn't come as naturally to me as the others. I was impressed, the two of us didn't pair up like this often. Yet we'd still managed to take down all the draculoids.

With the Draculoids gone my focus switched to making sure Joe and Pete were okay.

I fell to my knees, planting myself between the two of them. I looked between them with my heart sinking. They were both lying there looking lifeless. We needed to get to work fast. Though I silently knew it could already be too late. That battle had taken up more time than I thought it would and combined with the time it took to make it here, we were probably almost in the negatives.

Regardless I quickly switched over to medical mode as I tucked my pistol back into its holster. I started rattling off to Ghost Blade what we needed to do. I started checking for pulses, they were both weak but workable. I started to think about what we had in the van that would help and rattling them off, both for my own and Ghost Blades benefit.

"One more test, then we're good to go." I nodded to Ghost Blade, who didn't seem to mind, though I noticed the way he stood back seeming to decide to leave this job to me, “Just need to check for a response."

Ghost Blade didn't argue, he just nodded.

"Hey, Death Spider and Daring Ace, it’s Tric, can you guys hear me? "Make some kind of movement or sound if you can."

Death Spider was the first, I saw his fingers move up and down like he was drumming them. It was a response enough. I turned as I heard Pete start mumbling, which was also a good sign. "It's okay," I told him.

Then there was another explosion, it was close but still a little further away. I straightened noting how the sky lit up orange further away from us like before. Instantly I was fearful for the rest of our group. Perhaps another Killjoy that was in danger. My fingers ached knowing what had happened here, I wanted to help.

"Just focus on them." Andy told me, "We can't do much else right now. That blast was slightly too far away. We'd never make it in time."

I nodded, understanding the meaning in his words. It was hard not being to save everyone. Yet it wasn't a secret that's what life out here in the zones truly meant. Up until now we'd been lucky not to face the full wrath of it. I dreaded that feeling, I'd already seen what it did to Raging Galaxy, the regret he felt over losing his teammates.

Ghost Blade and I carried the two of them back to the van and got to work. I searched around our van for medical supplies. And busied myself with my equipment, jumping worriedly between my two friends.

Once they were stable, Ghost Blade had gone to search for the others, but they were gone. The BLI car that belonged to the other two boys was long gone no longer parked in the space it had been. He said he hadn't found any bodies that looked like Killjoys. All he'd found was company members and their remains, each with scorch marks. I silently hoped that was all that explosion was. That the younger guys were okay.

Radioactive Kitten, Raging Galaxy even those two new kids. I hoped that they were still alive and together. I knew I just had to have faith that perhaps Raging Galaxy was out there looking after them. He'd been a leader once. Though I frowned thinking of the injuries that they might have. I shook my head, I'd trained Radioactive Kitten well, he wasn't going to win an award for best healer in the zones, but he could do a decent job.

I sighed. I just wished there was some way to contact them, but we had never had this problem before. Damn I should've thought of making communication bands or something months ago. They must be worried about us at well. I looked down at Pete and Joe lying there practically unconscious. I wondered whether we were going to be okay as well.

I just had to hope that everything would turn out fine and we'd find a way back to each other eventually. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	15. 14-Hits The Hardest

**_Atomic Blaster / Luke’s POV_ **

It had been three days now since we’d been separated. Yet there was no sign of the rest of the Youngbloods. It was starting to become clear that perhaps whether we liked it or not the four of us had to stick together on our own.

I noticed that Radioactive Kitten was taking the split harder than anyone, he wouldn't talk and would barely eat. If he did talk, he'd usually just agree with whatever Raging Galaxy said. I think Raging Galaxy was the only person keeping him together.

Though even Raging Galaxy had seemed a little out of sorts, I'd heard him crying sometimes at night out on his own. I knew that he'd already been displaced once these past few months, so the recent events had shaken him. It was clear he was putting on a front for Radioactive Kitten and maybe even the rest of us.

Though we all knew there was no way we could get back to check for them. Our only hope was that they made it out themselves. With the amount of Draculoids around it was a wonder any of us had gotten out.

We had no contacts. I wondered whether we could try and find the radio headquarters, but I wasn't sure whether that new person doing the radio was even there. The radio had been static for days. We had no idea how many dustings there had been that night. Whether any other Killjoys had been impacted. Right now, all we knew was that it was the four of us out here and we'd need to navigate the zones on our own.

I knew it wasn't as bad for Calum and me. It had been just us the entire time. We were used to it being the two of us. Since we'd decided it to this it had been basically us against the world. Our problem was adjusting to our guests. It quickly became clear that Radioactive Kitten and Raging Galaxy had their own way of doing things and it didn't always line up with ours.

The four of us quickly established that we had a limited food supply as most of the food had been in the Youngblood's van. Which we now didn't have. It meant we needed a plan to get some more. In our plan I noticed the two of them were more into acting without thinking about the consequences. That didn't gel to well with Calum and I, who were into careful planning. I mean it had taken me days just to work out how to break Calum out of the companies compound all those months ago. I would've failed spectacularly if I hadn't planned that as well as I had. I'd be walking around as a Draculoid by now if it wasn't for it. Yet those two didn't seem to get that.

"I say we storm straight in there, grab as much food as we can and make a run for it." Raging Galaxy suggested during our late afternoon discussion about getting more food. Radioactive Kitten had nodded robotically, like a little bobbing plastic figure I'd seen once on another Killjoys car.

"Smart but what are you going to grab? What areas are they in? Are there security cameras? Does the company have the place bugged?" I replied to him, crossing my arms.

Raging Galaxy shot me an almost offended look.

"Please tell me you thought of all that." I reiterated when he didn't respond. "You weren't planning to go in there with just your pistol, right?"

"Oh no of course not." Raging Galaxy had shaken his head, though I could sense him backtracking. "I was totally just getting to that."

"I see, enlighten us then." I smiled at him. I knew I was being awful, but I wanted to see what he'd do. He was supposed to be the leader of a Killjoys group at one point, he could handle the heat.

Raging Galaxy stuttered his way through a convoluted explanation of what he would do, though it was clear from his tone and nervous hand gestures that he was totally making it up on the spot. "Look okay, I haven't thought about it alright. All I know is we need food though; we only have about another day or two left and that's only because Kits barely been eating."

I noticed Radioactive Kitten looked a little embarrassed at that.

"Lucky I have maps." I grinned at him, pulling them out of the glove box.

"BLI maps, impressive." Raging Galaxy spoke running his hand over the surface of the paper like material. He showed them to Radioactive Kitten who let out a semi-disinterested huff.

"They came with the car." I shrugged. Raging Galaxy shot me a smug smile. Even Radioactive Kitten managed the faintest of a smile for a moment. The car at least seemed to be a shared entity already.

Radioactive Kitten and Raging Galaxy busied themselves with the map. I turned to Calum with another one I had, of another BLI compound nearby. Though straight away I noticed the way Calum's eyebrows were furrowed at me.

It was never good; it was like the time I'd laughed at him for suggesting the tablets BLI created were controlling us and that his had mysteriously worn off. I'd argued with him for at least half an hour about it. Then he dared me not to take them the next day and see what happened. Sure enough, I'd noticed the difference almost immediately; he'd been totally right. I’d felt like an idiot for laughing at him.

"Luke that was a bit mean." Calum frowned giving me a sidelong glance. "I hope you haven't forgotten what they've been through."

I blinked at Calum; it wasn't like him to call me out very often. Except for that time, I'd pushed into the canteen line, or spoken out against the Company during lunchtime in the middle of a whole swarm of people at school. That had almost been a major mistake.

"It could've just as easily happened to us too." Calum spoke his eyes filled with despair.

I nodded, knowing what he meant. One of us just needed to be in a separate place to the other and we would've been separated just like that. Just like they had been.

"I'll try to be nicer, okay." I nodded to him. Calum smiled back at me.

There was a cough and Raging Galaxy was standing, noticing he'd caught my attention he showed the map to me.

"So...uh... Atomic, there's a whole supermarket in there, that's is if someone hasn't raided it already. There are a few cameras on the Northern side, so if we come from the south and move into the East, we'll have a better chance of getting in. According this map there's no Drac stations though." Raging Galaxy rattled off like he'd been reading the map for hours.

I blinked at him it had only be a few minutes, it would've taken me at least an hour to figure something like that out. Not that I'd admit it. I was quickly seeing why he had been their groups leader.

"Is that good enough?" Raging Galaxy questioned when I didn't respond.

"That's brilliant." I nodded. "Should be enough."

After some further discussion about the logistics of the mission. We packed up the rest of our camp from the previous might. It was Raging Galaxy's turn to drive today so he took the wheel of our car. Radioactive Kitten had ended up in the passenger seat, whilst Calum and I took the back.

As the car zoomed through the desert, I noticed that something was off about Calum. He was twisting his fingers back and forth watching them rather than looking outside like he normally did. I knew the other day was still bothering him.

It had been the heat of the battle, Draculoids had been everywhere. Calum and I had been shooting like crazy. It was just us and the car was in view, though it was still a few hundred meters away. I saw the laser beam heading straight towards him, I wanted to yell at him to move but it was too late. The laser hit him directly in the stomach. I yelled, fearing for him. I expected Calum to grunt in pain or fall backwards. I figured perhaps it was just the shock of it. Then I noticed the slightly green tinge to his irises and gasped at it had faded. The only sign that something had happened was the singe mark and slight hole in his shirt. Calum and I had just exchanged stunned glances and started bolting towards the car.

Calum still looked freaked, but his eyebrows narrowed, as he’d yelled at me to hop in the car. As I took the driver's seat.

"What the hell was that?" I had yelled in a panic as I drove the car erratically along the dirt path. I could see the Draculoids getting closer as I put my foot to the accelerator.

"Nothing I guess."

"You survived a laser beam straight to the stomach and don't even flinch and you expect me to believe that was nothing." I glared at him.

"Look, I don't know. I cut myself when I was making dinner the other night and I didn't bleed. I've known something was up since then." Calum admitted.

"This means they did something to you didn't they?" I'd scowled. I hated not knowing what exactly they'd done to him. If only I'd been quicker.

We hadn't told Raging Galaxy or Radioactive Kitten about what had happened Though for the two of us it had become apparent we had no idea what effects those few days he'd spent under BLI had done to him. He'd been shot at and hadn't bled. We knew we were going to have to tell them someday. We couldn't keep it a secret especially now the four of us were seemingly teammates until we could reunite them with the rest of their friends.

Raging Galaxy pulled the car up to the halt under a cover of trees. Up ahead in front of us I could see the old shopping mall. We'd come from the south side just as Raging Galaxy had suggested. I searched around the back seat for my pistol, pulling it out from under the seat.

Calum and I waited outside the car, though it took a few moments to notice that neither Raging Galaxy or Radioactive Kitten had left their seats at the front. I scowled, were they expecting us to do everything? I marched over the front seat ready to go off at them when I was stopped by loud yelling.

"I will leave you here." Raging Galaxy sighed frustratedly at Radioactive Kitten, "We're all a team now remember?"

"That's not it just thinks this is a dumb idea, this place basically came from the company's blueprints." Radioactive Kitten replied with crossed arms, still sitting in the passenger seat. "I don't trust them."

"There better than what we usually have, at least we have some idea where the cameras are. Usually we go in with basically nothing. This is a step up from that."

Radioactive Kitten sulked for a little longer. I noticed his eyes flickered out to me for a moment.

He let out a huff, "Fine, but if we're surrounded by Dracs I'll remind you of that."

Eventually the two of them hopped out the car. The four of us approached the building just as we'd planned. My eyes scanned carefully for any sign of the company. I couldn't quite shake what Michael had said about the maps being from the company making them less reliable. What if he was right and I'd lead everyone into a trap with them?

I started to relax a little as we entered the main part of the shopping complex through the back door, Ashton had suggested. Leaves and dust filled the hallway. I wondered how long it had been like this. The events that caused places like this to become abandoned had happened years ago. I wondered whether anyone had been here since then? There might not be much edible food left.

We walked through barricaded shops, long forgotten by now. The whole place felt abandoned, until we reached the East side. There was a smiling BLI logo and everything from there was dressed in white. There were white stone flooring and numerous posters promoting the company. As well as posters with big angry red crosses through them of those they wished to exterminate. I was thankful not to see my picture among them. That was always one of the things that had frightened me about being involved with this. I sighed a little as my eyes caught on one featuring the Legendary Killjoys, it already been three days since this poster had come to reality.

I saw Raging Galaxy give the poster a side long glance as well. No one had forgotten what had happened to them.

It soon became apparent that this was a re-fuelling station for company members who passed by here. One store was marked for food, another for weapons. Though everything looked like it had already closed for the day.

That wasn't a problem, it would make it easier for us to get in and it would mean that the food would be more recent than the tins or cans we could find in an old supermarket. This was single handily more dangerous but better than I'd anticipated.

Raging Galaxy messed with the opening door for a moment, and it slid open easily. The four of us remained silent as we got to work collecting up food and stashing it into our backpacks. I kept my ear out listening for any sign of an approaching company member, but none seemed to come. Between the four of us we soon managed to collect up enough food for at least the next few weeks. It seemed this raid was going to be a success.

Now we just had to get the food out of here, I wasn't too worried about getting it out, if it was as easy as getting in had been then we had nothing to worry about.

The four of us walked together as we headed back out towards the way we had come in. No one spoke, but I noticed Calum's head rise as he turned around.

"Get down!" Calum yelled.

I didn't need to be reminded as I shot down to the ground, wincing under the weight of my heavy backpack. Sure, enough just as I made it to the ground, I saw the beam of pink light fly high above my head. I turned behind us seeing a group of about four Draculoids walking in our direction. The two middle ones raised their pistols to shoot again.

I noticed Raging Galaxy and Radioactive Kitten already had their pistols out and were already shooting back. I reached for my own, noticing that Calum had done the same. The four of us shot as we stood.

Raging Galaxy started to run towards the door and the rest of us followed suit.

My feet slid on the ground, as we came through the leaves that were near the entrance. Then a moment later the leaves flew everywhere as I slid to the ground with a clatter. I heard the squeaking noise as the other three grinded to a stop. Radioactive Kitten raised his arm out to help me up while Raging Galaxy started shooting on the other side.

Calum stood in front of me his back to the Dracuoids like a human shield. I noticed his body jolt slightly, and I noticed the glowing green in his irises like they had the other night. I realised he was taking the hits for us, knowing that for whatever eerie reason they wouldn't hurt him. I could see both Radioactive Kitten and Raging Galaxy's head about to turn his way, there was no way that they wouldn't notice. Right now, they were too focused on me but in a moment they wouldn't be. I saw their heads turn as I stood upright, quickly regaining my balance.

"Let's go." I yelled as I pulled on both their arms leading the down the corridor. I turned to look behind me, Calum was still following, his eyes losing their green glow. We weren't sure what it meant yet, but at least it seemed to fade as quickly as it had come. It seemed to protect Calum as well. I tried not to think of the fact that it might be something related to the company. I had seen Calum get injured dozens of times before growing up, so it was clear something had changed these past few months.

We bolted, breaking out into the moonlight. As we ran across the sandy ground back towards the car. I turned behind us, but it didn't seem as though we'd been followed. No one spoke again until Raging Galaxy had started the car and we were driving far away from that place.

"I knew that would happen." Radioactive Kitten growled with crossed arms from the front seat.

"Hey, we have food." Raging Galaxy grinned. "It means we succeeded."

I nodded; the main thing out here was always the outcome never the battle. Yes, we’d encountered Draculoids, but we’d managed to evade them.  

My eyes were to Calum now, he looked a little distant once more. I noticed he hadn’t agreed with Raging Galaxy at all. I knew from years of experience that something was bothering him.

"It happened again didn't it?" He asked under his breath.

I nodded to him. Wondering whether I should’ve told him or not. “You saved us though, you were like a human shield.”

Calum let out a frustrated groan, he didn’t seem happy about that. "It wasn't a one off then was it?"

“No.” I shook my head. “Look we'll find out what it means." I promised him. "At least for now it'll keep you safe."

"I guess so." Calum nodded but he didn't look convinced. “I’m just scared there’s more to it than that.”

I couldn’t deny it. It wasn’t a secret that the Company did horrible things for their own advances. The Draculoids themselves were enough proof of that.

“Me too.” I agreed. Though I was silently hoping that both of us were wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. 15-Recover

**_Death Spider/ Joe -1 Year Later_ **

It couldn’t believe it had already been twelve months. The date on the device was a glaring reminder of just how badly we'd lost that night.

Some wounds just don't heal.

Both Pete and I had lost a few of those twelve months after the blast that almost killed us. I don’t think I’ll ever forget it.

We'd just been talking, a few miles from the van. Pete had been so upset about the death of the Legendary Killjoys. The two of us were processing it together. It brought memories back of the day that we'd gone to listen to Party Poison and heard about the crazy adventures that him and the rest of the Legendary Killjoys went on. It had inspired both of us. It was the reason we were out here fighting in the zones.

I had a feeling that if it weren't for Party Poison, I would've lost Pete to the wrath of the company. He'd been in a bad place then and I didn't want to see him back there.

As we talked, I saw something in the bushes. I saw the white chalky face of the Draculoid and yelled at Pete. The words had barely left my mouth and there was the explosion. Everything had burst into a bright beam of colour and light. The heat had burned my skin as I'd been flung backwards hitting my head on the back of the log we'd be sitting on.

Sometimes I still have nightmares of that night, wondering just how the two of us had survived the blast alone. It was lucky the blast hadn’t occurred too close to us or the damage could’ve been lethal.

I knew we had Patrick and Andy's quick thinking to thank for that. They'd found us not long after. We'd both been badly injured in the blast. I'd had to learn to walk again. My fingers still trembled on my pistol, the nerves in them weakened by the blast. It hadn't been an easy road to make it even this far. Though right now, I was just thankful to still be alive.

I'd been the first to wake up. Pete had come through a few weeks later. It hadn't been easy when Pete had woken up though. His eyes had searched the room counting each of us. He realised quickly that neither Radioactive Kitten nor Raging Galaxy were no longer with us. In turn, he'd yelled some choice words at Patrick and Andy for them not being here. He thought the only outcome was that they were dead.

Patrick had tried to calm him, making him consider the other outcomes. Our only guesses were that they'd made it out on their own, or the worse alternative that they hadn't made it out at all.

I looked at the date realising we still hadn't heard from them in a year. Unfortunately, the signs were pointing to the worse option. Though I tried not to think about that too much.

After Pete had woken up, we started to focus on recovering. Physically Pete's injuries weren't as bad as mine. He hadn't struggled with walking when he tried to stand, though he now had a slight limp in his left leg. There was also a scar on his forehead, a lingering reminder of that night.

We were healing slowly, but there was no way we could head back out into the zones and put ourselves at risk of attack until we were at top form or close to it.

While we'd been out of it, Patrick and Andy had made a hiding spot deep in the mountains. The cave that we'd made a home out of was filled with medical supplies that Patrick had acquired from somewhere or another. I'd known for years that he'd been storing bits and pieces up in our van, but it was nothing like this. Ghost Blade would disappear for a few days to find us some more food. He didn't tell us where he got it from, but we had full bellies every night, so it didn't bother me too much.

The strangest thing was that we didn't move around anymore. It was odd staying in one place for weeks on end. Though I knew in this case it was safer this way. Pete and I weren't really in the right state to take on the zones just yet.

One of the most heartbreaking things though was the radio's static. I was surprised when I woke up to hear the radio spitting static at the edge of the cave. I'd originally decided that it was just our remote location in the mountains, so the radio waves didn't reach us here. At that time Patrick and Andy believed the same thing.

However, one day when Andy returned from one of his mysterious trips, with a grave expression he explained to us how he'd met up with another group of Killjoys out in the zones somewhere. He explained that he’d ended up talking with about the radio but claimed that there hadn't been another report from the station since the night the Legendary Killjoys had been killed.

I'd been heavily disappointed in this. It wasn't a secret that the previous radio jockey; Dr Def Defy had been dusted in a battle. Though many had thought that someone else would take up the mantle. Perhaps the strange Show Pony person that had reported the news that night. Yet nothing had been heard from them since.

Kind of like Radioactive Kitten and Raging Galaxy, I thought to myself bitterly. Andy had gone to search and hadn't found anything. I could only put hope in the idea that the two of them were out there still fighting. Maybe with those other two guys with the BLI car who had mysteriously disappeared that night as well.

Out of all of them Radioactive Kitten's disappearance hurt the most. We'd first met him when he'd still been a tiny young kid. Shocked to discover that he wasn't under the influence of the company's compulsory medicine. We'd watched him grow and had trained him.

Even though we weren't his real parents, thinking back in some ways we'd been like a family. Until recently he'd been the youngest one out here, for years we didn't encounter anyone even close to his age. I knew he’d always been a little sad about it but Raging Galaxy had showed up and I was glad for that.

Yet now both of them were gone.

I sucked in a deep breath, as I heard Patrick calling me for dinner. I could only have hope that one day we'd meet again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time. Thanks for reading! ^^


	17. 16-Time Is Running Out

**_Ashton/ Raging Galaxy's POV-3 Years Later_ **

It was hard to believe it had already been three years since the Legendary Killjoys had been ghosted. Three years since we'd last encountered the Youngbloods. Three years since the radio station was attacked, leaving only static day and night. Since then the zones felt smaller and lonelier than ever. Everything had changed that night.

For Michael's sake more than anyone's, we'd tried searching for Death Spider, Daring Ace and the others but there were no clues. It wasn't as easy to track down specific Killjoys in the zones anymore. Especially now that our main form of communication with other groups was out.

If we'd had the option, we'd have found Dr Def Defy's old recording studio and be broadcasting out over the radio in the hope that they were listening. I'd heard it numerous times before, Killjoys looking for other Killjoys they'd lost in battle. Yet that wasn't the way things worked anymore, the radio idea was a dead end.

Besides we didn't even know whether any of them had survived the night, so the idea seemed futile anyway.

It took a few months to come to grips with the idea the realistically we weren't going to meet up with the Youngbloods again any time soon. Effectively by sticking with Atomic Blaster and Cosmic Collider we'd essentially formed a new group. It had taken me a while to convince Radioactive Kitten of that, he'd protested that this living arrangement was only temporary and that saying we were a new group was like giving up on them. I understood but knew both of us needed to move on if we were going to get anywhere. It was only reminding him of my old group, the Constellations that he started to realise what I meant and had come around to the idea.

Both Atomic Blaster and Cosmic Collider had both been a little surprised by my idea when I first brought it up to them. Though Atomic Blaster had soon agreed to it. After much debate we'd called ourselves the Galaxies. It reminded me a little of my old teams' name, but it suited us.

That night, Cosmic Collider had decided if we were going to put our trust in each other, we should introduce ourselves properly. Meaning that we should remove our masks and tell each other our real names. I was a little nervous about the idea, they did drive a supposedly stolen BLI car after all.

Considering I'd already seen both Atomic Blaster and Cosmic Collider's faces that night we'd met them it seemed only fair. I discovered that Cosmic Collider's real name was Calum, and that Atomic Blaster's real name was really Luke. Michael and I also introduced ourselves officially to them, both of us removing our masks. It was strange sitting there for that moment with no masks on, with nothing to hide behind. Though everyone quickly had them back on again with the threat that a Dracuoid or other company member could be watching.

I noticed in the days afterwards that there was massive improvement in Radioactive Kitten. He started to eat again, and he would smile a lot more. He'd split off with the other two on food missions, not just with me. I'd find him by the campfire laughing at something Cosmic Collider had said. It was a relief; I was scared that I'd failed him somehow by forcing him to jump into that car and flee with these strangers rather than staying with his friends.

Originally, I hadn't exactly been too thrilled about this being my third Killjoy team in the space of a few months, but it had been three years now and we were still together. I had hope that perhaps this group would last. Somehow the other three had declared me the unofficial but official leader. It was a little like old times. The three of them looking to me for the decisions and the final calls.

Slowly things began to settle into a new normal. We'd make plans for places to stock up on food. Using Cosmic Collider and Atomic Blaster's maps we'd even managed to sneak into one of the Company's compounds and destroy at least a month, supply of that awful medicine for at least a few of the zones. We had a lot more trust in one another and it showed on our missions.

In the last twelve months the ranks of Killjoys had been slowly growing, it wasn't uncommon to meet multiple groups of Killjoys in a week. Somehow, I wondered whether it meant our plans were working.

The strangest mission of all we'd been on had been finding the right colour of white paint to paint over the BLI logo on the car. We'd had to break into one of the company's automotive garages. It had worked in our favour though; we'd also gotten a few spare parts and tools in case we needed them.

I think Atomic Blaster was just glad that the three of us couldn't pick on the car anymore.

A lot of our missions were like that now, finding ways to survive and things to improve our way of life. I was content with that though...or so I thought.

****

The moon shone overhead as the four of us moved through the streets quietly. We were planning on shutting down another production plant of the companies, known for producing the medicine that kept its citizens in line. We'd parked the car a few streets back and studied the maps carefully. If it was like the other night, it would be all too easy.

We found the door that we'd identified on the maps at being our best bet. It seemed to be the least guarded and especially at this time of night the easiest one to get into.

I tried to stay light on my feet as the other three guys followed behind me. We'd marked out the cameras and their blind spots. I could only hope that we'd manage to remain in them. We hadn't exactly worked out a system of shutting them down. Radioactive Kitten had told us of what Electric Spark had used to do to the company's systems. Though none of us were that clever with technology as he had been. Michael hadn't been able to remember how to do it either. So, we had to work out our own strategy.

So, the four of us dashed between the blind spots as we weaved down the corridor. I froze about half-way down as I heard the heavy footsteps crashing against the metal in a nearby corridor.

I looked back to the others as Atomic Blaster let out a curse word. There wasn't supposed to be any guards stationed this way. We had nowhere to go. There was no way we could move that quickly back through the cameras without getting caught. Instead my eyes fell to an inlet just up ahead and across the corridor, it would be a risk but if we could move fast enough, we'd all fit.

I gestured to the cupboard, the three of them viewed it in confusion. We were running out of time; I didn't have time to explain to them.

"Same plan. Different destination." I whispered under my breath.

Atomic Blaster who was right behind me nodded. I only hoped that Radioactive Kitten and Cosmic Collider knew to follow. The footsteps were louder now, I didn't have time to check. Sucking in a deep breath, I moved to the next two 'safe' points.

I looked back for a moment, it looked a little like we were playing a game of leapfrog or hopscotch where we had to move one by one into the spots.

When I was in line I ran straight across the corridor. Before wedging myself in the tiny space. These inlets were usually used by Draculoids when they were letting their superior's past. It didn't mean they were spacey. Atomic Blaster joined me a moment later, seeming to realise he squished the two of us in tighter so there was enough room for the others. Radioactive Kitten came in after him, also moving in close.

The footsteps were getting closer, and Cosmic Collider was the last one. He looked hesitantly across at us before dashing forwards.

The Draculoids walked straight past us, marching along in formation. I'd been right to move us in here and out of their direct path. I held my breath, hoping they wouldn't notice us.

Once we'd decided that they were long gone the four of us resumed our leap frogging down the corridor. There were no alarms yet, so I took that as a good sign that we hadn't been spotted even with our slight detour.

The four of us continued until we came to a larger room. There was large machinery that whirred and clanked as we passed. We'd found it. The four of us walked carefully around the known blind spots until we came to the control room. Atomic Blaster quickly picked the lock on the door and got the four of us inside.

I was relieved to see there was no company members in here, I'd been nervous that we might have to fight our way in here. Cosmic Collider and I got to work on shutting down the machinery and getting it to wreck itself so badly that it would take them weeks to get it back up and running again. Neither of us were that good at technology but Atomic Blaster had found a book in the car a few months ago, an operating manual of sorts that related to the operation of the machinery. We'd worked out how to destruct these machines through that.

Atomic Blaster and Radioactive Kitten stood watchful at the door, keeping an eye out for any company members that might see us. I focused on my work, killing as many switches as possible.

Suddenly Radioactive Kitten let out a yell, and the place was engulfed in sirens. Cosmic Collider and I's eyes quickly turned back to him. He'd jumped far away from the wall now and was staring at a button that was on the wall.

Cosmic Collider's eyes narrowed on him, "Kit, what did you do?"

"I don't know!" Radioactive Kitten panicked, "I must've bumped that button or something."

I frowned, he had to. I turned back out the glass screen outside that gave a view of the factory floor. Dracuoids were coming from everywhere, out of every walkway and doorway possible. They'd be upon us at any moment.

Nodding to the others we planned as to how we were going to get out of here. We'd stick together, and just barrel our way through until we made it outside. I silently cursed myself for not studying the compounds other exits closer. They were simply a blur in my mind.

Atomic Blaster seemed to remember them though, as he took charge leading us through the compound. It didn't matter so much about security cameras or blind spots anymore. I frowned as I heard yells as Draculoids spotted us.

"In here." Atomic Blaster gestured to a nearby doorway, "We should be able to cut through to the other corridor."

No one argued as Atomic Blaster lead us into another room. It was empty thankfully, as he led us to a doorway on the other side. The doorway didn't open into another corridor. We were met with another large room. I could see something moving on the other side of the room. The four of us slowed. I wondered if we were better turning back the way we'd come or finding another doorway.

The lights seemed to flicker on one by one as if on automatic. My eyes met with the glassy eyed green skinned minions of the company. I shuddered, realising we'd made a terrible mistake coming in here.

"There's so many of them." Cosmic Collider frowned, stepping forwards and raising his arms out in front of him almost protectively.

"I know." I agreed. We'd decided to nickname them zombies after the strange mindless creatures from one of the childhood stories Atomic Blaster could remember hearing as a child.

They were perhaps the most dangerous thing out here, from our lack of knowledge of them. Upon noticing us, they began to spring to life, the first one breaking out from the group. With the others following closely behind it. They were slow but could quickly raise their pace. BLI seemed to be improving them, they seemed to get more difficult to escape the more we came across them. This was only maybe the second or third time I'd encountered them. Last time we'd barely made it out alive.

We turned around to escape back the way we came but there were dozens of Draculoids entering the other room. We were trapped. I looked between the two groups, shooting at the Dracuoids would help but by the time we made it passed them the zombies would catch up to us. We could try fighting the zombies, but they had tough skin that our weapons didn't seem to be able to penetrate. Besides the Dracuoids would gain on us first anyway. It wasn't like any of us were immune to their blasts.

"We go up." Radioactive Kitten frowned, gesturing up to a flight of metal stairs that went around in circles. We were taking the chance of getting more caught, but I realised Kit was right, we were sitting ducks standing here in the middle of the room between the two groups. The first shower of laser beams started shooting towards us and I knew we didn't have any other choice.

We raced towards the staircase; Atomic Blaster dared to shoot behind us as the Dracuoids entered the room. Though I noticed they slowed as their eyes caught on the zombie like creatures that seemed to turn to them. The terrifying creatures seemingly deciding that they were more interesting. It seemed they didn't recognise that they were more than likely working for the same side.

"They might want to fix that." Cosmic Collider chuckled looking down as they reached the top of the staircase. The Draculoids were shooting desperately at the creatures as they launched towards them.

The rest of us nodded in agreement as we made it up to the second floor. It was quieter up here; no alarms were blaring. Radioactive Kitten beamed seeming to realise his plan to go up might have just saved them.

The four of raced along the corridor, my heart was thumping in my chest. Only problem now was that we either find a place long enough to hide or find a way back down to the first floor.

We found ourselves in another large room. There were pistols on the wall and numerous targets. I grimaced a little spying the exterminate posters of various Killjoys with numerous laser beam scorch marks all over them. This was a Draculoid training room.

It was eerie as we walked across the room. It wasn't a secret that this room was designed to train Draculoids and other company members of how to kill Killjoys. My eyes scanned the large wall of white pistols, each emblazoned with the smiling face of the Better Living Industries logo.

Suddenly beams of light seemed to rain down on us. Burning bright like tiny suns. I dodged around them, the others doing the same. Yet they didn't seem to have an end, as the room lit up as they hit objects.

"Quick, there's a bunker. Go." Cosmic Collider gestured to the side of the room where there was an obvious inlet covered with tough looking metal. It would be the safest place in the room.

We didn't need a further invitation, Radioactive Kitten and Atomic Blaster took off in front of me. I turned noticing Cosmic Collider let the rest of us pass before running behind.

I winced as one of the light beams grazed my hand, I saw the blood and looked away. Yet I kept running across the room ignoring the pain that coursed through it. I saw Radioactive kitten and Atomic Blaster disappear into the bunker first.

I turned back noticing a bright beam reflecting off the metal. I gasped, noticing the bright beam of light soaring towards us. My throat caught Cosmic Collider and I were still both a few meters from the bunker. I let out a yell, we had nowhere to go. Then I felt strong hands push me forwards, I fell, sliding along the ground, skittering meters away.

In alarm I turned back just as where I'd been standing exploded into a sea of light and smoke. I panicked. I couldn't see Calum anywhere. He had to have been hit. I could only expect the worse.

"Cosmic!" I yelled in alarm, as the light faded. My heart was thumping in my chest.

The smoke began to clear, and I looked up above noticing that the light beams seemed to stop. As if they'd known that would finish us off.

I could see a shape sitting on the floor. Cosmic Collider was sitting on the ground looking a little dazed, his jacket was ripped and torn. The entire room and everything behind him were on fire. Not thinking straight, I ran over towards him.

"Cosmic are you alright?" I asked, kneeling beside him. I blinked noticing that he wasn't even bleeding from the explosion. I'd barely been grazed on my hand and it had been worse than that. Though as I looked into his eyes, I realised that the irises were glowing an eerie green colour. Cosmic saw me looking and hid his head, turning away from me.

"Can you help me up?" He spoke not meeting my gaze.

I was suspicious, people's eyes didn't glow like that or survive an attack like that but pushing away my fears I helped him from the ground anyway.

As we walked towards them, I noticed that Atomic Blaster was looking out the bunker looking concerned. Radioactive Kitten peeking out from just behind him.

"Thank goodness you didn't get hit, Cosmic." Atomic Blaster exclaimed as we joined them, though there was something off about the tone he used.

"Huh? That's strange. I'm sure I saw the light go right towards him." Radioactive Kitten frowned, sharing my confusion. I saw the light hit him; he'd pushed me out the way. He should be terribly injured, not just looking like he'd received a mild shock.

"Your eyes they were glowing..." I added, wondering if that was the explanation to all this. Atomic Blasters expression darkened, and Radioactive Kitten shot me a stunned look.

"Your eyes were glowing?" Radioactive Kitten blinked before turning to Cosmic Collider with wide eyes.

Cosmic Collider didn't speak, and Atomic Blaster shuffled awkwardly.

"Just a trick of the light perhaps?" Atomic Blaster tried though his argument sounded weak. He knew what was going on.

Cosmic Collider let out a sigh, "Luke it's been three years. We should tell them once we get out of here."

Atomic Blaster blinked looking stunned. Cosmic Collider nodded.

Atomic Blaster nodded, "Fine, we'll get out of here first and then we'll tell them, okay?" He looked to Radioactive Kitten and me for our approval.

I wondered what was up with Calum, was this why Luke and him never told us how or why they'd become Killjoys, but I knew it could wait. We had to get out of here first and if we lingered too long it was likely the Dracs would find our hiding spot.

"I think I remember seeing an elevator down to the first floor." Cosmic Collider spoke, sounding more relaxed than he had a moment before. "If we're quick we should be able to use it before anyone sees us."

Atomic Blaster nodded.

"It needs a code." Radioactive Kitten frowned, realising they'd come to a dead end.

Cosmic Collider stepped forwards, "Let me see."

His eyes glowed with green and Radioactive Kitten jumped back from him as if he'd seen a ghost.

Access granted. A voice spoke over the lift's speaker.

"I'm terrified how you just did that." Radioactive Kitten spoke at him, as if he were suddenly standing next to a very different person.

"Me too, but it worked." Cosmic Collider frowned, "I remember seeing company members that didn't have tags do that."

I frowned, Company members. If the lift had worked, did that mean Calum had something to do with them at one point. I thought of the car and started growing nervous. I shook my head, I'd been with him for three years now, he was nothing like them. Wasn't he?

As the lift opened. The sirens had stopped.

"No one could've survived that blast in the training room." A robotic voice spoke, as they walked past, "The walls are keeping the fire inside, but those four Killjoys should be toast."

I was tempted to step out there, but it was better they thought we were dead. All we needed to do was use the blind spots to get back outside.

****

Eventually we made it the rest of the way out. The four of us collapsed into the car, exhausted by what should've been a routine mission.

"Calum, I think you have some explaining to do." Radioactive Kitten sat up, his eyes on Cosmic Collider. We tended to use each other's real names now when we were alone like this.

Cosmic Collider jumped, as if he'd forgotten. He quickly nodded, still looking slightly nervous.

"It all started years ago. My family weren't doing all that well and I was finally old enough to apply to join the company." He sighed, "I didn't want to do it, but if it saved them, I didn't have a lot of choice.

Radioactive Kitten and I exchanged horrified glances. I'd suspected it after he made the lift work, but it was more shocking hearing that he'd indeed had some part in it.

"I went through the whole interview process. In the end they accepted me and decided I was going to join the Scarecrow Division." He explained. I shivered the Scarecrows were much more intense then the Draculoids, they order them around and co-ordinated attacks. Not many people survived being attacked by one. "They hooked me up to all these machines. We still don't know exactly what that did to me...." He trailed off, but Atomic Blaster gave him an encouraging nod. "Luke came and rescued me a few days in and ripped all the machines out. That was the day we decided to become Killjoys. That should've been the end of it."

I nodded. So, I was right, this had to be the reason they didn't talk about it. Calum must've been so scared of what Radioactive Kitten and I would think if we knew.

"That night three years ago, when you split off from your friends. We found out something strange about me. A laser beam hit me straight in the stomach that night and it didn't even leave a mark. The only clue something had happened was that my eyes glowed with green. Since then I've been a little faster and stronger as well. I keep trying to hide my eyes so you wouldn't notice it when I use this strange ability. I didn't want you to know there was something different about me." He sighed, "I can understand if you don't trust me anymore."

Cosmic Collider shuffled, not meeting our gaze. Atomic Blaster looked nervous as he waited for our verdict.

Radioactive Kitten was giving him a sympathetic glance. I was a little mad at him for keeping it a secret but at the same time I understood his desire to.

I sucked in a deep breath, causing Cosmic Collider's eyes to flicker briefly back up to me. "Whilst I wish you had told us sooner. I still trust you Cal." I told him. Though I silently knew if he'd told me this three years ago when the group first split, I would've turned my back on him. I would've had zero reason to trust him.

I knew him better now; he didn't keep secrets without reason. After the amount of sticky situation, he'd gotten me and the rest of the guys out of, I had to just accept it was just something new I didn't know about him previously.

"Me too." Radioactive Kitten nodded.

A stunned expression came across Cosmic Collider's face, but he smiled seemingly glad we finally knew and had accepted him.

Though Radioactive Kitten was paying any attention anymore, he pointed at something outside the car, before leaving the car to look at it. The three of him shot him confused glances. A moment later, he picked a small object from the ground. It was a black and red pistol with an ace on the side. I blinked in recognition, the memory was faint and it had been years since I'd seen it.

It was Pete's. Though if it was him what had he been doing out here? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	18. 17-Into The Zones

**_Pete/ Daring Ace's POV_ **

I couldn't believe that it had been three years already.

There was an old picture of the five of us hanging up in the van. Sometimes I'd find myself sitting in front of it, remembering the old days. The good times that we'd shared. Sometimes even the bad ones. Kit was only young then, but he was already nearly the same height as us in the photograph. Every time I looked at the picture it always felt like he'd died. Even though I had no way of knowing what the outcome of that night had been. A wave of both sadness and nostalgia washed over me as I closed my eyes.

Where are you Kit? I thought to myself.

I always thought of Raging Galaxy as well. We didn't have any full group pictures with him, as he hadn't been with us long enough. After Kit and him had disappeared; I'd only just started to realise how valuable he'd been to our group. He'd lead a larger group of Killjoys than us and had probably just as many years out here as any of us. I've always wondered whether him and Kit had shared the same fate. I could only hope that the two of them were still together at least. Wherever they were.

I shook my head, trying not to think about it. Yet seeing the date on the calendar reminded me that it had been three years. The thought, simply adding more salt to the wound. Surely, we should've heard something from the two of them by now if they were both alive. Though it wasn't a secret that the zones were a wide and expansive place. If they'd survived, they could be anywhere by now.

We'd been back traversing through the zones these past months. It had taken at least a year for Joe and me to work back up to the level we had once been at. Scary, how a split second can change everything. I'd found it strange to spend life on the road again, travelling between zones, fighting Dracs and just trying to survive.

Since we'd been back on the road, we hadn't done anything too crazy. Yet.

Today we were launching on our biggest plan in three years. Our plan today was to break into a BLI compound and wreak a little bit of havoc on their manufacturing systems. The physical demands would be intense, but I think Joe and I had both recovered enough by now to pull it off.

My mind focused on the scene in front of me. There was a large steel building up ahead, surrounded by trees. I took a deep breath, the strangeness of being alone settling in on me. The four of us had split, each of us coming from a different side of the building. Each of us had our own task and mission.

Electric Spark was to kill the cameras before the rest of us made it in there. Whereas Death Spider and Ghost Blade had disguised themselves as company employees to gain access. I think Electric Spark had just a little too much fun designing them up fake uniforms and access passes.

My job was to create the havoc that would draw the Draculoids away from the others. Which I was looking forward to.

I approached the building with caution, we weren't too sure of the landscape yet. Though Electric Spark had assured us that the border of the building was low on guards. It would be the inside we'd have to worry about.

It was then that I noticed a beat up looking white car hidden within a section of bushes. Frowning, I slinked behind the bushes finding a spot that I could see it without being spotted. My mind was on high alert, as I looked for some sign of who it belonged to. It was in the famous company white, yet there were no other embellishments that showed it was a BLI car.

I needed to look closer.

I rose slowly and cautiously from the bushes, with my pistol raised prepared for an attack. I walked right up to the car and peeked into the windows. The back seat was loaded up with backpacks. There looked to be a small store of food and clothes as well. Even stranger. Was someone living here?

Though I silently laughed at whoever had parked it there. Surely, they could've done a much better job of hiding it. Considering I'd spotted it so far off. Though I supposed judging by the type of car it could belong to a group of Draculoids anyway.

Suddenly and without warning, I felt a sharp pain in my back as I was pushed forwards. My body slammed against the car, and I groaned. I turned my head spotting familiar black gloves as my attacker twisted my wrist holding my pistol. I was powerless as my pistol dropped from my hand and landed on the ground with a soft clatter. My attacker’s hands were like ice on my skin, as I thrashed backwards and threw my weight behind me.

As I gained leverage, I pulled forwards. I sensed them struggling against me. A bit further and I hoped that I'd be free.

I blinked as a tiny noise like siren came from behind me. I heard the grunt of my attacker and they dropped me immediately. Not taking any more chances, I raced towards the bushes and hid. I tried to supress a yell as my arm caught on a sharp thorn from a rosebush.

I rose slowly, expecting them to be searching. Yet I could see the Draculoid pacing around near the car as he spoke in some garbled language into his headset. The only thing I could understand was they were talking about multiple Killjoys.

My heart twisted were the others okay?

The Draculoid ended their conversation over the transmitter, then they peeked into the car inspecting it carefully before shaking their head. He spoke some more garbled language into his headset before running away in the other direction. A moment later I heard the distinct roar of a motorbike as it sped away.

My heart thundering in my chest, I remained in the bushes. All I could hear was my breathing. I'd just been saved by god knew what. Yet I couldn't help but worry for the others, Patrick's disguise for Joe and Andy had been flawless. There was no way they'd been caught. Unless, there were other Killjoys here? It was possible. We did come across other groups who'd had the same idea as us often. I just hoped it wouldn't catch my friends up in it from someone else's lack of planning.

A moment later and my own communicator buzzed in my pocket. Frowning, I pressed the answer button. Patrick's image from his own communicator appeared on screen. He looked concerned.

"Ace are you okay?" Electric Spark questioned, a hint of nerves to his tone in the way his voice shook. "They were all these sirens just a few moments ago and all these guards talking about trapping a group of Killjoys. I spoke to Death Spider and Ghost Blade and they were both fine. Though I was worried you'd gotten caught."

"I haven't even made it in yet." I told him, "I guess we weren't the only Killjoys trying to break in here today."

Patrick frowned and nodded.

"Though there's a car out here though, it's kind of suspicious looking. All these backpacks and things." I told him.

Patrick seemed to consider my words for a moment, he started to nod.

"Stay there." Electric Spark nodded, "See if you can see who gets back in it. I'm still outside, I'll let you know what's going on. "

"Okay."

"Stay safe."

"You too."

I let out a long sigh as Patrick's face blipped away from the screen. I crouched down lower into the bushes. I guess I was stuck here now. I was slightly disappointed that I wouldn't get to in-act my plan. Though I supposed if the owners of this car turned out to be Draculoids I might get my fun after all.

I reached into my pocket, groaning as I remembered my pistol was still out near the car. I knew it was too far away to grab and I'd be exposed if the owners returned.

I sat in silence for at least half an hour. Bored, I kept checking my communicator for messages but none of the rest of my team gave any indication of what they were doing. If something was wrong, I'd sure Electric Spark or one of the others would've sent out a distress signal.

I stiffened as I heard voices coming in this direction. I heard the distinct click of an unlocking car. I glanced up out of the bushes noticing four guys dressed in a mix of leather and denim jackets. Each had a different multicoloured mask on their face. There were more Killjoys around here after all. Were they the owners?

The four of them were in the car now, but they weren't driving away. They were talking with the doors open and they seemed to be listening intently to the person in the front seat. What were they doing?

After a few minutes, one of them jumped out of the car, lifting something off the ground. I stared; it was my pistol.

I had to fight the urge to leap out and take it from them. Yet I didn't trust the newcomers, not all Killjoys were to be trusted. I'd learnt that long ago.

"Kit you're being irrational." I heard one of the members that was still in the car speak.

Kit? I sat up straighter at the use of the name. I rose from the bushes almost giving myself away. The chance was faint, but it could it really be him? I searched but I couldn't see any of the faces properly.

"I think it's his." Another voice spoke.

I could see that person much better, but they had dark black hair. It took me a moment to recognise them with the different hair, but it was unmistakeably Raging Galaxy. It was slightly updated and newer, but I recognised the mask as well.

The guy holding my pistol turned and I could see the green painted paw print on the back of his jacket. My throat caught. Was it really him?

I saw the pistol in his hand. Suddenly he twisted in its hand pointing it in my direction. His expression narrowed, his eyes scanning watchfully. I rose out from the bushes, raising my hands in the air.

Radioactive Kitten raised an eyebrow, studying me for a moment. He let out a sharp gasp.

"Pete?" He yelled, though he looked at me hesitantly as if he couldn't believe I was real. I wasn't so sure whether he was real either.

I nodded, unsure what to say. I couldn't believe it either.

"I can't believe it, you're alive." Radioactive Kitten continued; his eyes flickered to Raging Galaxy who was looking equally as stunned. I looked to his other friends, recognising them to be those two kids who had showed up just before that night. It made sense that the four of them were together. I was relieved to see them.

The blonde with the silver mask and the bright blue eyes looked excited, I noted he'd grown his hair out since the last time we'd seen them. Though I noticed the way the dark brown, almost black haired one was staring at me as if I were an uninvited dinner guest.

"How did you find us?" The dark haired one spoke, his words filled with ice. I couldn't remember his name. It had been too long ago. I couldn't remember him being this unfriendly. Though from the stunned look the other three were giving him, it must've been out of character.

I sucked in a deep breath as I collected my thoughts.

"Fluke." I told him before I recounted the events of the last hour or so. By the end the dark haired one had seemed to relax. He smiled warmly at me, as if he hadn't just confronted me like that. I was more than a little relieved. "I'm so relieved to see you guys again." I finished.

"Us too." Radioactive Kitten nodded, "We thought you were dead."

Of course, they had. We had thought the same of them as well. There had been so many Draculoids that night that it was hard to believe any of us had made it out alive.

"We did as well." I replied, "Gosh everyone will be so glad to see you."

Radioactive Kitten stiffened a little at that. Even Raging Galaxy looked uncomfortable. The two other guys exchanged glances. I wondered whether I'd said something wrong. I would've thought he would've jumped at the idea.

"I don't know if I want to see everyone." Radioactive Kitten spoke quietly.

I blinked at him in confusion. Even Raging Galaxy shot him a confused look.

"I thought you would..." I trailed off; the doubt was evident in my tone.

Radioactive Kitten didn't speak for a moment. His eyes were on the ground.

"I don't know..." He trailed off with a long sigh, as he looked back up at me, “We thought you guys were dead for so long.... I mean I'm still getting my head around it. Of course, I'm glad to see you but..." He trailed off as if thinking of what to say.

I bit my lip. As I thought of what to say as well. I was put in an awkward position. I just nodded to him. Raging Galaxy shot him another questioning look; I was pretty sure I heard him say something along the lines of 'what are you doing?' but he was speaking far too quietly for me to understand him properly. Then Raging Galaxy spoke something else inaudible. At the words Radioactive Kitten shot him a look, before nodding. He turned away, rubbing at his eyelids. Raging Galaxy's eyes flickered to me.

Raging Galaxy nodded, "Yeah, we're going to come back and see everyone." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


	19. 18-Bulletproof Heart

**_Radioactive Kitten’s POV_ **

When I’d first walked into the room, I’d instantly wondered why I was putting myself through this. Sure, I’d been hoping to meet everyone again one day. Yet at the same time I knew it would be like stepping back into a time machine to the person that I was three years ago. I would never have dreamt of separating from them then, but it had become so normal to me. It was slightly frightening to be back.

It was strange being back with them. Their familiar van was parked in the cave, more tiny drawings painted on its panels. Their faces lit up as Pete lead us into the cave that they’d made their home. As I’d anticipated, I was shrouded in hugs and messages of missing days and lost time.

Standing there with them once more, it was as if three years had passed but at the same time none had passed at all. All of us were a little older now. Joe quickly commenting on how much I’d grown the moment I entered. He reminded me of an embarrassing older relative. Then the rest of the guys had joined in, comparing our present selves to our past selves like it was some kind of game. It appears no one was immune. Well, except for Calum and Luke, who stood awkwardly to the side like uninvited party guests. I guess that was because they hadn’t been around long enough like I or even Raging Galaxy had.

With our welcoming over, the attention quickly shifted to Calum and Luke. The others showering them with compliments, seeming to suggest that they were grateful that the two of them had went along with them these past few years.

Though none of us dared to speak about Cosmic Collider and our suspicions about him. That was something decidedly best kept between the four of us. With us reuniting like this, I don’t think any of us wanted to freak them out. Especially with tales of Calum’s lost time and his strange abilities. Ashton and I had barely enough time to wrap our heads around the concept before Pete showed up.

For now, I was more scared for Calum than of him. Three years of knowing him allowed me to trust that we had any reason to fear him. It appeared both Raging Galaxy and Atomic Blaster had felt the same way. Why else would Atomic Blaster have stuck by him so long?

“What’s that noise?” Atomic Blaster frowned, turning away from our assembled group. I looked over to him noticing the way his eyes were whipping around the room as he searched for the source. I frowned, listening closely there was a distinct beeping noise. It would beep and then stop as if it were electronic. One of Electric Spark’s experiment’s? I wondered to myself.

“Not sure.” Electric Spark frowned, gesturing towards the radio that was perched on the back of the open boot behind them. “It’s been doing it for a while now. I’ve been trying to figure out if it’s code, but it’s basically nonsensical.”

Atomic Blaster’s eyes lit up; he looked a little excited at that. “Let me listen.”

Electric Spark shrugged and nodded stepping out of the way. A hushed silence fell over the group.

Atomic Blaster stepped towards the radio. He turned a dial, therefore increasing the sound. Then pressed a few more buttons. The beeping noise continued, much louder and more urgent than before. Still, Atomic Blaster frowned at the machine in dismay. It seemed like Electric Spark he had no clue what it meant either.

“It’s Morse code.” Cosmic Collider smiled, “Smart, not many people know how to use it anymore.”

Everyone’s eyes turned to him, though Cosmic Collider’s eyes were on the radio. He didn’t seem to notice the stares as he continued to listen.

“Wait, you know what that awful noise is?” Electric Spark questioned with a raised eyebrow. Even Atomic Blaster shot him a confused look as well.

“Well of course.” Cosmic Collider nodded, “Before the company, people used to use this to communicate. Like for ships and stuff. My father used to have a little bit to do with them before uh...”

A look of alarm came over Atomic Blaster’s face, as he put his hand on his friends’ shoulder. Cosmic Collider gave him a quick grateful nod.

“Does that mean you can work out what it means?” Electric Spark questioned looking at him hopefully.

Cosmic Collider nodded, “I can try. Do you have a piece of paper?”

There was a rummaging noise from inside the van, and Death Spider had already disappeared. He returned a few moments later with a pencil and piece of paper. Cosmic Collider accepted it gratefully. He leaned up against the back of the van and began to take notes. At some points he would just stand there in silence as the rest of us watched, whilst other times he would scribble furiously. Before rubbing bits and pieces out. Soon he had a few lines of dots and dashes.

Atomic Blaster moved onto his tippy toes and peaked over his shoulders.

“The Thirsty Horse? I’ve heard of that; I think it’s a meeting place. I can’t remember what Zone it’s in though. It can’t be far from this one though.” Atomic Blaster spoke.

At that, Cosmic Collider shot him a slightly annoyed look but nodded.  “I think so too.”

“Can you find it’s co-ordinates?” I asked, walking across the circle to join them.

Cosmic Collider nodded, “I think so, just give me a minute.”

Once again Cosmic Collider returned to furiously scribbling down a collection of lines and dots. He’d write letters under them as each one finished and a new set of lines seemed to begin.

“Yeah, there’s co-ordinates and uh it looks like whatever’s going on that Party Poison’s going to be there…that can’t be right…”

“Party Poison?” Daring Ace blinks at him, he looks at Cosmic Collider in confusion, “But he’s supposed to be dead.”

I nodded. He was supposed to be dead. It was that night three years ago that it happened. It was how we had seemingly gotten into this mess in the first place. Each year the radio would spring to life breaking from it’s usual static to honour him and the rest of the fallen legendary Killjoys. I’m sure we would’ve known if they’d made a miraculous return.

“Not according to this…says he’s the real deal.” Cosmic Collider spoke, his hand holding the pen circled just above the page as if uncertain.  “Look maybe it’s just an old recording and someone’s playing it for fun.”

The radio began to beep again, and Cosmic Collider turned to it in surprise, before resuming to scribbling all over his almost full note page.

“No, the message is definitely from today, it says the event is on tomorrow.” Cosmic Collider spoke looking between all of us.

“Wait, do you think Party Poison is really alive?” Atomic Blaster asked looking at him uncertainly, “You don’t think this is a hoax?”

Cosmic Collider sighed, “I guess there’s only one way to find out. The Thirsty Horse isn’t too far from here. It couldn’t hurt to check it out.”

“It might be a trap.” Raging Galaxy frowned, stepping forward. It was clear he’d been thinking through the whole situation as we talked.

I nodded; a trap was possible. Especially with such a miraculous lure. I wanted to believe that Party Poison. The man of the hundreds of tales Pete had told me growing up; was still alive. Yet a part o me couldn’t understand how, we knew they’d been ambushed going to rescue the girl from one of the main compounds. They had died valiantly.

“I know but somehow I don’t think BLI would send Morse code out to us. I think they’d give us something a little more obvious.” Cosmic Collider frowned, “Besides, I don’t think they’d want to give us hope that such a legendary figure was still alive.”

“True.” Electric Spark nodded, “I didn’t even know what Morse code was until you mentioned it and I worked in the inventions and communications division for them for years.”

Cosmic Collider’s eyes widened a little at that, but he nodded.

Suddenly our collected group became a flurry of activity as we began to make plans for heading out to the meeting’s location. It seemed everyone was interested in checking the place out and finding out if Party Poison really was going to be there like the Morse code suggested.

It seemed we were going to be staying with the others for a little while longer after all. Honestly, I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while since I added to this one! ^^;  
> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! :D


End file.
